Shattered Bond
by 001001000110
Summary: Pernikahan Netherlands terancam bahaya ketika dia dipaksa melihat bukti nyata dari perselingkuhan Indonesia bertahun-tahun silam. Dia hanya punya dua pilihan; bertahan atau pergi. YAOI, mention of m-preg, multi-pair. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Shattered Bond**

**Genre : Family & Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T **

**Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : Nation Names used, quite OOC, mature theme, guys love, mention of m-preg, some typos (quite possible) and multi-pair. Don't like? Go to hell, I don't care.**

**Summary : Pernikahan Netherlands terancam bahaya ketika dia dipaksa melihat bukti nyata dari perselingkuhan Indonesia bertahun-tahun silam. Dia hanya punya dua pilihan; bertahan atau pergi. Sekalipun jalinan ikatan yang mereka miliki tak akan pernah sama lagi, Netherlands tetap bersikukuh untuk mengetahui semua rahasia yang selama ini dipendam dalam lubuk hati seorang Indonesia.**

**A/N : Pertama, saya berterimakasih pada semua review yang telah mampir di fanfic perdana saya. Special thanks to Lyxian Naomi Cotton, flyingboxer, Bonnefoy Clementie, Hikaru no Hoshi, Azayaka Freak, Nagari Wantara, azuruyutaya, Shin BC1801, Crescent Crystal, Akachi, dan Silan Haye (yang review via PM). Terima kasih untuk semua apresiasi kalian, semua review yang kalian berikan menjadi dorongan semangat untuk saya membuat fanfic yang lain.**

**Kedua, yang ini (maaf) cuma rate T. Saya sedang tidak dalam mood yang cukup bagus untuk menulis rate M. Karena itu buat yang minta sequel dari fanfic sebelumnya, saya masih belum bisa mengabulkannya, mengingat saya masih galau. Mohon maaf.**

**Terakhir, fanfic yang ini mungkin temanya agak serius dan (mungkin) juga membosankan. Saya tetap mengharapkan review agar saya tahu mana-mana yang perlu saya perbaiki. Okay? Selamat membaca… :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suara pelan gemerisik dedaunan terdengar samar di sudut sebuah halaman rumah, di pinggiran kota Amsterdam. Angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi, membawa hawa hangat dan aroma segar yang menandainya sebagai pertengahan musim gugur. Setelah bersinar terik selama tiga bulan di musim panas, kini matahari hanya sedikit nampak dibalik awan tipis yang menyelimuti hamparan biru yang membentang luas di jagat raya.

Sehelai daun yang rontok tertiup angin perlahan melayang dan masuk melalui jendela besar yang terbuka, menampilkan seorang laki-laki separuh baya yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya di dapur. Rambutnya yang hitam berombak, berayun-ayun pelan seirama dengan langkahnya yang bergerak kesana-kemari. Sesekali mulutnya terdengar menggumamkan sebuah syair lagu sementara tangannya meraih segala sesuatu yang dia butuhkan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Suara ketukan pelan di belakangnya menghentikan dirinya sesaat dari kegiatannya mengupas mentimun. Ketukan itu semakin dekat dengan dirinya, kemudian tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan yang kuat merengkuh pinggang rampingnya dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi, Nethere."

Netherlands tersenyum seraya membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk laki-laki di hadapannya itu, menghirup aroma tubuhnya perlahan. "Selamat pagi, Nesia," bisiknya di telinga.

Indonesia balas tersenyum meski kemungkinan besar Netherlands tidak akan melihatnya. Melepaskan rangkulannya dengan satu tangan, Indonesia akhirnya berbalik menghadap ke arah suaminya itu.

"Mau membantuku memasak?" tanya Indonesia manis.

"Mm-hm," sahut Netherlands mengangguk. Dia meraih pengupas kentang di tangan Indonesia dan menyelesaikan mentimun yang baru dikupas setengahnya itu. Dia mendongak dan matanya bertemu dengan manik abu-abu istrinya. "Apa yang mau kau buat untuk sarapan hari ini?"

"Kurasa nasi goreng saja," kata Indonesia sambil lalu sementara tangannya sibuk menyiapkan segala macam bumbu yang dia perlukan. "Romano dan Belgium ingin berkunjung pagi ini dan adikmu sudah meminta secara khusus tadi malam untuk dibuatkan nasi goreng," jelasnya tersenyum.

"Heh, anak itu rupanya," kata Netherlands terkekeh. Dia mulai memotong mentimun di tangannya dan meletakkannya di mangkuk porselen. "Jam berapa mereka mau datang?"

"Entahlah," jawab Indonesia mengangkat bahu. Terdengar bunyi nyaring minyak panas yang khas saat Indonesia memasukkan telur ke dalam teflon. Tangannya meraih spatula, "Mungkin sebentar lagi," ujarnya mengerling jam dinding sekilas.

Mereka tidak bicara lagi selama sisa kegiatan mereka menyelesaikan masakan mereka. Masing-masing melakukan tugasnya tanpa perlu bertanya ataupun diberitahu. Mereka seperti telah mengerti pikiran masing-masing, mengetahui keinginan masing-masing tanpa perlu sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir keduanya. Hal yang telah sewajarnya terjadi setelah dua puluh tahun saling mengerti dalam perjalanan pernikahan mereka.

Indonesia baru saja meletakkan telur di atas piring nasi goreng terakhir ketika terdengar bunyi mesin mobil menderu memasuki halaman rumah mereka. Netherlands melongokkan kepalanya melewati jendela dapur dan dilihatnya Romano keluar dari mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman. Netherlands tersenyum.

"Mereka sudah datang," ujarnya seraya menoleh ke arah partnernya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," sahut Indonesia. Dia merapikan taplak meja sebelum mengelap tangannya dengan serbet. Dia kembali menoleh jam dinding. "Sudah waktunya Bhineka untuk turun sarapan juga."

Seperti menanggapi kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Indonesia, terdengar suara seorang gadis berteriak dari ruang depan.

"MUMMYYYYY! PAMAN ROMANO DAN BIBI BELGIUM DATAAAAAAANG!"

Bhineka Tunggal Ika, putri tunggal dari pasangan Indonesia dan Netherlands terlihat sangat bersemangat menyambut kedatangan bagian lain keluarganya itu. Begitu Romano melewati ambang pintu rumah mereka, Bhineka telah menghambur memeluk pria berdarah Italia itu, membuatnya nyaris terjungkal.

"Hati-hati, Bhineka," kata Belgium dari belakang tubuh suaminya seraya tersenyum hangat.

"Habisnya aku kangen sekali dengan kalian," protes Bhineka. Dia mendaratkan kecupan sayang di pipi sang paman, membuat pria itu tersenyum geli. "Beberapa minggu ini kalian jarang sekali berkunjung."

"Maaf, tapi Paman benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini," ujar Romano pelan. Dia melepaskan rangkulan Bhineka di sekeliling lehernya kemudian melihat sekitarnya. "Mana ayah dan ibumu?"

Seolah mendengar pertanyaan Romano, Indonesia mendadak muncul disana.

"Selamat datang," kata Indonesia tersenyum. Dia dan Netherlands berjalan beriringan keluar dari dapur untuk menyambut tamu mereka itu. Romano menoleh disambut pelukan hangat dari Indonesia.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Netherlands pada Belgium yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengawasi kegiatan suami dan keponakannya. "Dan mana Allicia kecilku? Kenapa dia tidak dibawa kemari?"

"Dipinjam Veneziano," kata Belgium tersenyum. "Katanya mau diajak jalan-jalan dengan Germany. Mumpung suaminya dapat cuti empat hari. Kelihatannya mereka akan menghabiskannya untuk pergi ke luar kota."

Netherlands memutar mata mendengar penjelasan adiknya itu. "Kau tidak takut kalau anakmu justru bakal terlantar kalau bersama mereka?" tanyanya sedikit mengernyit. "Bukan maksudku berkata kalau Veneziano dan Germany tak bisa mengurus Allicia, aku hanya khawatir. Jalan-jalan keluar kota selama empat hari? Lebih kedengaran seperti bulan madu bagiku."

Semua tertawa mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Netherlands. Bhineka akhirnya meraih tangan Romano dan menggiringnya menuju dapur.

"Ayo kita sarapan," ujarnya riang. "Mum sudah memasak nasi goreng spesial untuk kita semua. Oh ya! Mum juga buat pie tomat kemarin. Kurasa masih ada sisanya di kulkas, akan kuhangatkan dengan microwave—"

Belgium hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah keponakannya itu. Meski telah berumur enam belas tahun, tapi sikap dan pembawaannya terkadang masih seperti anak kecil yang manja dan selalu antusias. Sangat mirip dengan Veneziano. Latihan biola yang biasa mereka lakukan tiap minggu kadang menjadi ajang pertunjukan, siapa yang lebih kekanak-kanakan diantara mereka berdua.

Ketika para orang dewasa telah memasuki dapur, Romano telah duduk bersebelahan dengan Bhineka, menikmati pie yang telah disebutkannya tadi. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Romano menyukai tomat, tapi mereka sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Bhineka juga memiliki kesukaan yang sama akan buah (atau sayur) berwarna merah itu.

Mereka memulai sarapan tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Hanya terdengar suara samar orang mengunyah dan juga denting pelan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring porselen. Tak lama kemudian mereka telah menghabiskan makanan di piring masing-masing. Romano menoleh ke arah Bhineka seraya meraih gelas air putih di atas meja.

"Kau tidak sekolah hari ini?"

"Sebentar lagi," sahut Bhineka tersenyum. Dia menyuapkan sendok terakhir nasi gorengnya sebelum mengunyahnya dengan bersemangat. "Hari ini aku ada tes musik. Aku akan membuat Professor Austria terkagum-kagum dengan permainan biolaku," ujarnya bangga setelah menelan makanannya.

"Semoga berhasil," kata Indonesia tersenyum. Dia mengusap sayang rambut panjang putrinya yang berwarna cokelat tua. "Dan bagaimana dengan kursus fotografimu?"

"Miss Hungary ada keperluan nanti sore katanya," ujar Bhineka setengah melamun. Dia menyibakkan rambutnya yang menjuntai melewati telinganya. "Kurasa aku kesana saja sepulang sekolah."

"Hati-hati ya," ujar Netherlands sedikit mengingatkan. "Daerah lingkungan Hungary tinggal itu agak tidak aman kalau menurutku."

Bhineka hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi kekhawatiran ayahnya. "Tenang saja," ujarnya tersenyum. Dia menatap semua orang di sekelilingnya sebelum menambahkan, "Ada Paman Prussia tinggal di sebelah rumah Miss Hungary. Dia selalu ramah padaku. Dia pasti akan menjagaku disana."

"Prussia?" ujar Romano dengan nada setengah mengejek. "Orang aneh yang bawa-bawa burung kuning di atas kepalanya dan hobi berkata 'ASEM' itu?"

"Kedengarannya apa yang biasa diucapkan Paman Prussia itu lebih seperti 'AWESOME' bagiku," kata Bhineka bingung seraya menggaruk belakang telinganya.

Baik Indonesia dan Belgium tertawa pelan sementara Netherlands memutar mata bersama dengan Romano.

"Ah! Sudah waktunya aku berangkat," kata Bhineka seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Biar kuantar," kata Romano yang ikut berdiri. "Sekalian aku mau ke tempat Ivan. Mau ikut Nethere?"

"Boleh," sahut Netherlands. "Toh aku juga sedang libur hari ini. Belgium bisa disini saja menemani Indonesia."

"Yay!" seru Bhineka senang. Dia sudah menyandang tasnya dan kini menatap ayah dan pamannya dengan mata berbinar-binar senang. "Hari ini aku diantar dua pria tampan ke sekolah! Teman-temanku pasti iri!"

Indonesia berpandangan dengan Belgium sejenak sebelum keduanya meledak tertawa mendengar komentar polos gadis muda itu sementara rona merah membayang di pipi Netherlands dan juga Romano. Bhineka mengacuhkan semuanya ketika dengan bersemangat dia meraih lengan paman dan ayahnya kemudian menyeretnya keluar dapur.

Sejurus kemudian, terdengar teriakan Bhineka dari halaman depan. "AKU BERANGKAT!"

"HATI-HATI!" Indonesia balas berteriak. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara mesin dinyalakan kemudian berderu meninggalkan rumah. Indonesia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum saat membereskan piring di meja makan bersama dengan Belgium.

"Anak yang manis sekali," kata Belgium menumpuk piring-piring kotor menjadi satu kemudian mengangkatnya ke bak cucian. "Dia akan menjadi wanita dewasa yang mengagumkan."

"Maksudmu Bhineka?" ujar Indonesia. Dia menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku sebelum mulai mencuci piring dan gelas yang kotor. "Yah, dengan bimbingan orang-orang hebat seperti kalian, hal itu tidak kuragukan. Meskipun aku masih belum tahu bakatnya yang sesungguhnya ada dimana."

"Kelihatannya dia berbakat seni," kata Belgium. "Permainan biolanya indah dan kau tahu? Potretan fotonya juga menurutku memiliki nilai seni." Wanita itu berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan dengan sedikit bimbang. "Padahal kau dan kakak bisa dibilang tak berdarah seni sama sekali. Dari mana dia dapat bakat seperti itu ya?"

Tangan Indonesia yang mebasuh piring berhenti sejenak. Dia terdiam memandang pusaran air di bak cucian selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mendongak menatap Belgium.

"Mungkin itu pemberian Tuhan," katanya tersenyum. "Bakat tidak selalu didapat dari keturunan 'kan?"

"Iya sih," kata Belgium. Dia membantu mengeringkan piring yang telah dibasuh Nesia dengan air bersih kemudian meletakkannya di rak. "Kalian pasti sangat bangga memiliki putri seperti dia."

Indonesia hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyum hangat. Dia meletakkan piring lain di rak ketika tiba-tiba tangannya menyenggol sebuah cangkir di tepi counter, membuatnya jatuh ke lantai dan pecah dengan bunyi nyaring.

Tangan Indonesia membeku sesaat menyadari bahwa cangkir itu milik Bhineka. Hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-empat belas, Indonesia khusus memesannya dari ibu kota tanah kelahirannya. Dan kini benda itu telah berubah menjadi lusinan keping yang berceceran di lantai. Indonesia membungkuk untuk memungut salah satu pecahan yang terletak paling dekat dengan sepatunya.

"Apa itu yang jatuh?" tanya Belgium ingin tahu ketika dia mengintip dari balik bahu Indonesia.

"Cangkir," jawab Indonesia. Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan dengan mengambang. "Milik Bhineka."

Indonesia merasakan Belgium menahan napas di belakangnya. Selama beberapa saat tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara tetapi akhirnya Belgium yang bersuara memecah keheningan.

"Dia… Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Bahkan nadanya terdengar tak yakin. Mereka tak bisa mengabaikan hal yang seperti ini begitu saja.

"Yah, dia baik-baik saja," kata Indonesia. Dia berjongkok, memungut semua pecahan cangkir porselen bermotif batik itu dan mengumpulkannya di dekat tempat sampah. Dia akan membuangnya nanti sementara sekarang hatinya sibuk berdoa, berharap bahwa semua keyakinannya akan pertanda tidak benar adanya.

Bhineka pasti baik-baik saja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siang itu Indonesia sedang sibuk membersihkan lemari dari barang-barangnya yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi ketika terdengar suara dering telepon dari ruang tamu. Indonesia mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian memanggil Belgium.

"Belgie!" serunya.

"Ya?" tanya Belgium ketika dia muncul di ambang pintu kamar Indonesia.

"Bisa minta tolong angkat teleponnya?" tanya Indonesia ketika benda elektronik itu masih berbunyi nyaring. "Aku cukup sibuk."

"Oke," sahut Belgium singkat sebelum berjalan pergi. Tak lama kemudian suara deringannya berhenti. Indonesia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tetapi sesuatu akhirnya menahan gerakannya kembali.

Terdengar langkah tergesa Belgium yang menuju ke arahnya. Jantung Indonesia mendadak berdegup kencang ketika akhirnya Belgium menghambur ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit!" serunya tertahan. Wajahnya sudah pucat dan keringat membanjiri wajahnya.

"Ke… Kenapa?" tanya Indonesia tersendat. Tangannya yang memegang kardus gemetar tak terkendali. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bhineka…" Belgium terlihat menguatkan dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya berkata pelan. "Bhineka mengalami kecelakaan. Ditabrak mobil saat dia hendak menyeberang menuju rumah Hungary. Prussia yang membawanya ke rumah sakit kemudian menelepon kemari."

Kardus di tangan Indonesia jatuh dengan bunyi debam pelan sementara Indonesia menekap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Tubuhnya gemetar dan kakinya terasa lemas.

Tidak… Bhineka… Putri tunggalnya…

"Kuatkan dirimu, Indonesia," kata Belgium. Dia menghampiri sang kakak ipar kemudian menarik keras tangannya. "Kita harus ke rumah sakit—sekarang! Bhineka akan sangat membutuhkan kehadiranmu."

Hal itu rupanya sedikit memberi kekuatan pada Indonesia untuk tidak pingsan. Berpegang pada Belgium akhirnya dia bisa berdiri dengan mantap. Meski wajahnya pucat luar biasa, Indonesia bisa berkata cukup tegas.

"Ayo kesana."

Tak sampai lima belas menit, mereka berdua sampai di rumah sakit yang disebutkan oleh Prussia pada Belgium di telepon. Indonesia mengebut gila-gilaan, membuat Belgium khawatir mereka juga akan mendapat kecelakaan tetapi tak berani menyuarakan kekhawatirannya, takut hal itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

Ketika mereka telah sampai rumah sakit tanpa cacat sedikitpun, Indonesia dan Belgium segera pergi ke resepsionis untuk menanyakan tempat putrinya dirawat.

"Hetalia Hospital, selamat siang," ujar seorang perawat muda di balik meja dengan senyum manis. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya mencari dimana putri saya dirawat," ujar Indonesia tergesa. "Dia mengalami kecelakaan siang ini dan menurut informasi teman saya, dia dibawa ke rumah sakit ini."

"Boleh saya tahu siapa nama putri Anda?" tanya perawat itu. Tangannya bersiap di atas keyboard.

"Bhineka. Bhineka Tunggal Ika."

Perawat itu mengetik cepat dan sejurus kemudian dia berpaling ke arah Indonesia. "Putri Anda saat ini masih di ruang ICU di lantai dua," jelasnya kemudian berdiri untuk lebih jelas menunjukkan arah pada Indonesia. "Anda bisa lewat tangga di sebelah sana kemudian berjalan lurus. Di belokan koridor pertama Anda belok kiri, ruang ICU ada di sebelah ruang bersalin yang terletak di paling ujung koridor."

"Terima kasih," ujar Indonesia yang langsung melesat ke arah yang ditunjukkan perawat itu tanpa menunggu balasan ucapan terima kasihnya. Belgium mengikuti di belakangnya dengan setengah berlari. Melewati serombongan orang dan juga beberapa perawat yang membawa nampan berisi peralatan medis, Indonesia akhirnya sampai lebih dulu di depan ruang ICU.

"Nethere!" seru Indonesia melihat bahwa suaminya sudah berada di tempat itu.

Netherlands menoleh dan Indonesia langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Indonesia menangis, menumpahkan segala kesedihan dan juga kekhawatiran yang sedari tadi bersarang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," kata Nethere menenangkan, mengelus-elus punggung Indonesia perlahan. "Bhineka pasti baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Belgium pada Romano yang juga sudah disitu. Suaminya hanya mengerling pintu ruang ICU dengan pandangan cemas.

"Kami juga masih belum tahu," ujarnya pelan. "Dokter masih memeriksa bagaimana keadaannya, apa saja yang akan dibutuhkannya nanti. Tapi sejauh ini dokter berkata kalau tak ada luka yang terlalu serius."

Belgium menatap pintu ganda ruangan itu dengan tatapan muram. Dia berharap ketika akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, mereka akan menerima kabar baik. Dia tidak ingin melihat Netherlands dan Indonesia lebih sedih dan khawatir dari ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan akhirnya pintu itu pun terbuka. Seorang dokter berambut pirang berkacamata berjalan keluar, disambut dengan Netherlands yang membombardirnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan putri saya? Dia tidak mengalami cedera parah 'kan? Dia pasti akan sembuh 'kan?"

"Putri Anda saat ini masih dalam keadaan pingsan," kata dokter itu. Dia mendongak menatap Netherlands kemudian melanjutkan. "Dia kehilangan cukup banyak darah dari luka di lengan dan kakinya, tapi sejauh yang saya lihat hanya itu. Tidak ada luka fatal yang lain. Dia membutuhkan transfusi darah saat ini. Boleh saya tahu apa golongan darah Anda semua?"

"Saya O," kata Netherlands.

"Kami berdua B," jawab Romano menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan juga Belgium.

"Darah saya AB," jawab Indonesia sedikit gemetar.

"Oh, baiklah," ujar dokter itu seraya menoleh Indonesia. "Anda akan ikut saya untuk mendonorkan darah Anda. Gadis itu juga bergolongan darah AB."

Seperti tersiram air es, tubuh Nethere mendadak terasa dingin. Dia menatap Indonesia dengan tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin… Ini semua tidak mungkin terjadi…

Indonesia sendiri seperti tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Dia ternganga menatap sang dokter sebelum akhirnya berbalik perlahan untuk melihat suaminya. Dan Indonesia menyesal telah melakukannya.

Netherlands menatapnya dengan pandangan yang belum pernah dilontarkan padanya selama ini. Rasa tidak percaya, marah, bingung, tidak mengerti, semua terbaur menjadi satu di pupilnya yang berwarna cokelat terang. Indonesia merasa seluruh tubuhnya membeku ketika Netherlands berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa…" tanyanya perlahan. "Apa maksud semua ini?"

"Nethere… Aku…" Indonesia tak sanggup membentuk sebuah kalimat saat dia menangkap pandangan Belgium dan Romano ke arahnya. "Ini…"

"Tunggu! Kalian ini kenapa?" tanya Romano. Dia segera menahan tubuh Netherlands maju lebih jauh ketika dirasanya hawa dingin menguar dari tubuh pria berambut pirang itu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak percaya," ujar Netherlands perlahan, tak mengacuhkan Romano. "Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Nethere… Ini semua tidak seperti yang kau pikir…" ujar Indonesia lirih. Bibir bawahnya bergetar ketika rasa takut mulai menguasai perasaannya. "Aku… Aku bisa jelaskan…"

"APA YANG MAU KAU JELASKAN? !" teriak Netherlands ketika emosi akhirnya mengambil alih seluruh kesadarannya.

"Sir… Tolong tenang," kata dokter itu melihat Netherlands seperti siap menerkam Indonesia. "Ini rumah sakit jadi—"

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI? !" Lagi-lagi Netherlands tidak mempedulikan perkataan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Saat ini fokusnya hanya pada Indonesia, betapa mengerikannya kenyataan yang telah disembunyikannya, yang baru saja terungkap di hadapannya saat itu. "BERANI SEKALI KAU BERBOHONG PADAKU? !"

Indonesia melangkah mundur, tanpa sadar butiran air mata mulai jatuh di pipinya. "Nethere, aku…"

"KAU MENIPUKU SELAMA INI! KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN SEGALANYA DARIKU!"

"Tidak… Aku hanya…"

"KAU PEMBOHONG BRENGSEK SELAMA INI HANYA MEMPERMAINKAN PERASAANKU! KAU—"

"Netherlands!" seru Romano mengguncang tubuh Netherlands, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya sementara Indonesia menangis terisak tak terkendali. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah pada Indonesia seperti ini?"

Napas Netherlands terengah-engah tapi tak dilepaskan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Indonesia. Dia akhirnya berkata geram, "Dia mengkhianatiku."

Wajah Indonesia sudah bersimbah airmata saat dia mendongak, memohon menatap Netherlands. "Tidak… Netherlands… Ini… Ini salah paham… Aku bisa jelaskan… semuanya…" ujarnya terputus menahan isak.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan," kata Netherlands dengan pandang dingin. "Sekarang kau beritahu saja siapa dia? Siapa orangnya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti!" seru Belgium kesal. Dia menatap kakaknya dengan bingung. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa maksud kakak dengan 'dia'?"

Tangan Netherlands terangkat untuk menunjuk Indonesia yang berdiri gemetar di hadapannya. Tatapannya yang penuh kebencian membuatnya semakin menjauh dari Netherlands.

"Dia bergolongan darah AB, sama seperti Bhineka," kata Netherlands akhirnya. Dia menoleh Belgium dengan kegetiran yang tak bisa disamarkan di wajahnya. "Dan aku O. Apa kau tidak bisa mengerti apa artinya ini?"

Perlahan, mata Belgium membulat ketika kesadaran mendadak masuk ke dalam pemikirannya. Dia bertukar pandang dengan Romano dan mereka berdua mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Mereka menatap Netherlands sementara tangis Indonesia tak pernah berhenti saat Netherlands akhirnya mengatakan hal yang paling dirahasiakannya selama ini.

"Bhineka bukan anakku."

-.-**to be continued**-.-

**A/N : Hiyaaaaaaaaaa! Padahal rencananya mau saya bikin oneshot, tapi ternyata baru awalnya aja udah sepanjang ini. , Terpaksa jadi multichap deh. Semoga saya bisa menyelesaikannya. Dukung sayaaaaaaaaa… *meratap sambil nyakarin tiang monas***

**Soal golongan darah itu, ada di pelajaran Biologi soal Hereditas. Kalau orang bergolongan darah AB menikah dengan yang bergolongan darah O, kemungkinan anaknya hanya akan bergolongan darah A atau B. Ga mungkin AB atau O. Begitu… ^_^**

**Maaf kalau jadinya hancur begini. Soal golongan darah itu juga saya ngawur, ga ngerti golongan darah mereka aslinya apa. Maafkan sayaaaaaaaaa… *sujud* Btw, ada yang mau review? Tolong kasih pendapat kalian apa sebaiknya saya melanjutkan cerita ini atau tidak. Thanks for all of your kindness.**

**reloudypie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Shattered Bond**

**Genre : Family & Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T **

**Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : Nation Names used, quite OOC, mature theme, guys love, mention of m-preg, some typos (quite possible) and multi-pair. Don't like? Go to hell, I don't care.**

**Summary : Pernikahan Netherlands terancam bahaya ketika dia dipaksa melihat bukti nyata dari perselingkuhan Indonesia bertahun-tahun silam. Dia hanya punya dua pilihan; bertahan atau pergi. Sekalipun jalinan ikatan yang mereka miliki tak akan pernah sama lagi, Netherlands tetap bersikukuh untuk mengetahui semua rahasia yang selama ini dipendam dalam lubuk hati seorang Indonesia.**

**A/N : Woohoo! Enggak nyangka cukup banyak yang mau cerita ini berlanjut. Thanks buat semuanya yang udah review. Balesnya entar disini aja yah. Ehehehehe... Mager kumat nih. Mager. #ditampol Anyway, banyak yang nebak selingkuhan Indonesia itu Malaysia kalau ga Australia. Hmmm... Liat ntar aja deh... XD**

**Go on with the story...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Indonesia jatuh berlutut sementara kedua lengannya memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai gemetar. Kepalanya menunduk, tak sanggup menerima pandang kebencian dari Netherlands, juga tatapan bingung dan tak percaya dari Belgium dan Romano. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir, wajahnya kini semakin memerah dan matanya mulai membengkak.

Sepasang tangan yang cukup lembut menyentuh bahunya membuat Indonesia mendongak. Dia melihat dokter itulah yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Saya mohon maaf kalau dianggap berlaku tidak sopan," ujarnya hati-hati,"tapi Anda harus ikut saya untuk mendonorkan darah Anda sekarang untuk menolong putri Anda."

Mendengarnya, Indonesia segera berdiri dibantu oleh dokter berambut pirang berkacamata itu. Masih terisak samar, mata Indonesia bertemu dengan Netherlands. Sakit hati yang terlihat di kedalaman cokelat terang itu membuat Indonesia menggigit bibirnya.

"Indonesia..." panggil Belgium perlahan. Ketika Indonesia menoleh, dia melanjutkannya kalimatnya. "Benar... benarkah apa yang dikatakan Netherlands?"

Indonesia memejamkan matanya dan sebulir airmata kembali mengalir ke pipinya. Bibirnya terbuka dan hanya sebuah kata yang sanggup diucapkannya.

"Maaf..."

Terdengar tarikan napas berat Netherlands ketika dia menekap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Indonesia segera berbalik. Dia ingin segera menolong putrinya sekaligus tak ingin menyakiti suaminya lebih lama lagi. Sebelum melangkah pergi,dia mendengar Netherlands berkata.

"Perceraian kita," ujarnya berat, "kita urus setelah aku tahu siapa ayah kandung anak itu."

Indonesia memutar tubuhnya kembali dengan cepat. Matanya terbelalak menatap Netherlands yang juga balas memandangnya. Bibir bawahnya bergetar saat Indonesia mencoba untuk bicara.

"Nethere... Kau tidak..." ucapnya terputus. "Ini..."

"Ini sudah keputusanku," ujar Netherlands dingin. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan Indonesia yang terluka di hadapannya. Hatinya lebih hancur saat ini. "Aku pulang. Kau urus saja anak itu. Aku tidak peduli lagi."

Dan dengan kalimat itu Netherlands berbalik kemudian berjalan pergi. Belgium masih sempat menatapnya dengan pandangan mencela sebelum akhirnya pergi menyusul kakaknya. Romano termangu di tempatnya. Tak yakin apa dia harus tinggal atau pergi. Dia mengerling ke arah Indonesia sekilas sebelum menghela napas dan pergi mengikuti istri dan kakak iparnya.

Indonesia berdiri membeku di tempatnya ketika mengawasi seluruh keluarganya pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Airmata yang telah ditahannya dengan susah payah, kini mengalir kembali. Kakinya kembali melemah, kalau saja dokter itu tidak menahan tubuhnya untuk terus berdiri, mungkin Indonesia telah jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Kalau saja bukan karena Bhineka, Indonesia yakin dia tidak punya alasan lagi untuk hidup saat itu. Hatinya seperti hancur menjadi ribuan serpihan. Indonesia menangis terisak sementara hanya dokter itulah yang sepertinya mau sedikit menghiburnya dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan pundaknya.

Cukup lama Indonesia hanya berdiri disana sambil menangis sebelum akhirnya dia menoleh sang dokter. "Ma... Maaf..." ujarnya tersendat.

Dokter itu juga menoleh dan dia tersenyum. "Ya?" tanyanya ramah.

"Apa... Saya bisa mendonorkan darah saya sekarang?" tanya Indonesia seraya menghapus airmata di wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ya, tentu," jawab dokter itu. Setelah Indonesia kelihatannya mampu mengendalikan emosinya, dokter itu melepaskan pegangannya dari tubuh pria itu. "Mari saya antar ke laboratorium sekarang."

Indonesia berusaha tersenyum, tetapi usahanya gagal di tengah jalan. Dia berkata menunduk, "Terima kasih... er..."

"Amerika," ujar dokter itu tersenyum ketika Indonesia kembali mendongak dan mereka bertemu pandang. "Panggil saja saya 'Dokter Amerika'," tambahnya.

Indonesia mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Amerika berjalan menuju laboratorium yang tadi disebutkannya. Selama mendonorkan darahnya, berkali-kali pikirannya tidak fokus, membuatnya nyaris mengacaukan segalanya. Untungnya Amerika—yang tahu persis guncangan mental Indonesia saat itu—cukup tanggap untuk mencegahnya melakukan berbagai kesalahan. Setelah selesai mengambil darahnya, Amerika mempersilakan Indonesia untuk istirahat sementara dia akan mengurus Bhineka. Indonesia menerima tawarannya dengan senang hati, mengingat saat itu dia merasa benar-benar lelah.

Indonesia memejamkan matanya ketika dia berbaring di ranjang tempat para pasien beristirahat seusai mendonorkan darahnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kata-kata Netherlands tadi.

"_Perceraian kita, kita urus setelah aku tahu siapa ayah kandung anak itu."_

"_Kau urus saja anak itu. Aku tidak peduli lagi."_

Airmata Indonesia kembali mengalir dan dia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha agar dirinya tidak terisak. Netherlands sudah membencinya. Dia bahkan tak mau memanggil Bhineka dengan namanya lagi. Hati Indonesia benar-benar terasa sakit. Meskipun dia tahu, perasaan Netherlands juga tak lebih baik dari dirinya saat ini.

Indonesia sadar, tak ada yang bisa dijelaskannya. Semua sudah jelas, Bhineka memang bukan putri kandung Netherlands. Tapi paling tidak, Indonesia ingin memberitahu bahwa dia sama sekali tidak berniat membohongi suaminya. Dia sendiri tidak pernah mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya. Kenyataan bahwa Netherlands bukan ayah biologis Bhineka adalah hal yang juga baru diketahuinya saat itu.

Perselingkuhannya telah terjadi belasan tahun silam. Tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benak Indonesia bahwa anak yang dikandungnya enam belas tahun yang lalu adalah hasil hubungan gelapnya dengan...

Indonesia membuka matanya, menarik kembali pikirannya menuju masa kini. Segalanya sudah terjadi, dia tidak bisa memutar waktu untuk mengembalikan semua menjadi seperti sedia kala. Saat ini yang bisa dilakukannya adalah memperbaikinya. Memperbaiki pernikahannya dengan Netherlands yang di ambang kehancuran karena ulahnya sendiri.

Dia tidak akan memberitahu Netherlands siapa ayah kandung Bhineka. Dia sendiri tak ingin mengingatnya. Banyak hal yang telah terjadi di masa lalu yang tak ingin dia gali lagi. Saat ini dia hanya akan berusaha semampunya agar Netherlands tidak menceraikannya.

Jika bukan demi dirinya, maka dia melakukan itu demi Bhineka.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bhineka membuka matanya perlahan tetapi kemudian segera menutupnya kembali. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan cahaya kuat yang menyorot terang di atas kepalanya itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut semakin nyeri. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping berusaha mengusir sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Bhineka?"

Suara itu membuat Bhineka membuka matanya kembali. Setelah agak terbiasa dengan cahaya di sekitarnya, Bhineka memutar kepalanya kembali.

Bayangan Indonesia masuk dalam pandangannya.

"Mum?" ujar Bhineka sedikit bingung. Bukan saja karena ekspresi khawatir luar biasa yang nampak di wajah ibunya tetapi juga suasana di sekelilingnya yang sama sekali asing baginya. "Dimana ini?"

"Ini rumah sakit, Nak," jawab Indonesia.

"Ru... Rumah sakit?" kata Bhineka tersendat. Dia akhirnya mengamati dirinya sendiri. Dia berbaring di ranjang pasien dengan dua jarum menancap di masing-masing lengannya. Salah satu selangnya terhubung dengan cairan infus sementara satunya lagi kantong darah. Lengan kanan atas dan betis kirinya diperban dan beberapa plester luka terlihat menempel di bagian lain tubuhnya. Dia kembali memandang ibunya. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kau kecelakaan," kata Indonesia. Suaranya gemetar menahan tangis melihat keadaan putrinya yang cukup memprihatinkan. "Kata Prussia kau ditabrak mobil saat hendak menyeberang menuju rumah Hungary."

Bhineka mengerang pelan. Dia beringsut, berusaha membuat posisi tidurnya menjadi sedikit lebih nyaman. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa ngilu, seperti dia habis dipukuli sampai babak belur. Dia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi tetapi berujung pada kepalanya yang berdenyut semakin nyeri. Menyerah, Bhineka kembali menatap Indonesia.

"Mum sendirian?" tanyanya melihat tak seorang pun keluarganya yang lain terlihat disana selain ibunya. "Mana Dad?"

"Dad..." suara Indonesia serak ketika dia sekuat tenaga mengontrol dirinya agar tak menangis. "Dad... dia... dia tak bisa kemari. Ada... Ada yang harus dikerjakannya di kantor. Sesuatu... Sesuatu yang penting."

Bhineka memandang Indonesia dengan tidak percaya. "Ada yang lebih penting daripada menjenguk putrinya sendiri yang sedang terbaring di rumah sakit?" ujarnya kesal. "Dan bukannya dia sedang libur?"

Indonesia berusaha tersenyum untuk meyakinkan putrinya. "Aku tahu. Tapi sepertinya ayahmu dapat telepon darurat," ujarnya seraya membelai rambut Bhineka. Senyumnya mengambang melihat ekspresi Bhineka yang menyiratkan kekecewaan mendapati bahwa ayahnya—atau orang yang dia anggap ayahnya—tak ada disampingnya di saat dia sangat membutuhkannya.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Bhineka kemudian. Dia menghembuskan napas berat lalu mengerling ke arah ibunya. "Dan kurasa Bibi Belgium dan Paman Romano juga sibuk sehingga tak bisa kemari menjengukku."

"Sepertinya begitu," kata Indonesia perlahan. "Aku menelepon Luxemburg barusan. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan datang."

"Paman Luxie?" kata Bhineka cerah. Segala kekecewaannya mendadak lenyap tak berbekas. "Apa dia akan membawakanku manisan tomat?"

"Kau masih sakit, Sayang. Kau tak bisa makan makanan macam begitu sekarang."

"Mum..."

"Dia akan membawakannya tapi," kata Indonesia tersenyum melihat Bhineka menatapnya dengan pandangan merajuk. "Hanya saja kau boleh memakannya kalau kondisimu sudah membaik. Oh, jangan protes."

Mulut Bhineka yang sudah separuh terbuka mengatup kembali mendengar nada tegas dalam suara Indonesia. Dia tahu bahwa dia tak akan bisa membantahnya, menangis sekalipun. Dia akhirnya mendesah dramatis.

"Ah... Apa tidak ada yang bisa mengurangi penderitaanku saat ini?" ujarnya dengan ekspresi sedih dibuat-buat.

Indonesia mengecup dahi Bhineka dengan sayang. Dia menatap lekat mata abu-abu kehijauan milik putrinya itu kemudian tersenyum. "Mum sayang sekali padamu," ujarnya perlahan.

Bhineka membalas senyumnya dengan riang. Bahkan dalam keadaannya saat itu, senyum Bhineka benar-benar manis seolah tanpa dosa. "Aku juga sayang, Mum."

Ingin sekali Indonesia memeluk putrinya erat-erat, menumpahkan seluruh kegundahan hatinya yang dia rasakan sejak tadi. Tapi mengingat kondisi Bhineka masih tak menginjinkannya untuk membuat kontak fisik yang terlalu keras, hal itu ditahannya. Dia juga tak ingin memberitahu Bhineka soal statusnya, bahwa sesungguhnya dia bukan putri kandung Netherlands.

Oh, jangan sampai Bhineka tahu.

Pintu kamar pasien itu mendadak terbuka dan muncullah seorang pria muda berambut pirang gelap agak panjang. Dia masih memakai setelan jas dengan kemeja putih menunjukkan bahwa dia baru saja pulang dari bekerja.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Bhineka?" tanya Luxemburg seraya menghampiri ranjang pasien. Dia memberi Indonesia pelukan singkat sebelum kembali memandang Bhineka. "Kau merasa kesakitan?"

"Sedikit," kata Bhineka nyengir. "Seluruh tubuhku rasanya ngilu sekali, tapi selain itu aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Luxemburg menghembuskan napas lega kemudian menghenyakkan tubuhnya di kursi di sebelah Indonesia. Dia menoleh sekeliling dan mengernyitkan alis melihat suasana yang cukup sepi.

"Mana kedua kakakku?" tanyanya seraya menoleh Indonesia.

"Mereka sibuk," kata Indonesia singkat. Dia akhirnya bangkit berdiri kemudian menatap Bhineka yang berbaring memandangnya. "Aku pulang dulu. Biar Luxie yang menemanimu disini. Aku akan datang lagi nanti malam. Tak apa 'kan?"

Bhineka mengangguk kemudian Indonesia menoleh Luxemburg. "Tolong jaga anakku, ya," pintanya. "Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi saja aku."

"Oke," kata Luxemburg. Dia menelengkan kepalanya sedikit menatap kakak iparnya itu. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Indonesia hanya mengangguk. Dia mengecup dahi Bhineka sekali lagi sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan. Dia punya satu urusan lagi yang perlu dibereskan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Netherlands menghembuskan asap rokoknya perlahan. Sebelah tangannya menetak abu rokoknya ke dalam asbak sementara tangannya yang lain meraih gelas berisi martini yang berada di meja di sebelahnya. Netherlands menghabiskan isinya dengan sekali teguk kemudian meletakkan gelas kosongnya sembarangan di sofa tempatnya duduk.

Netherlands mendongak menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang terbuat dari gips putih bersih. Pandangannya menerawang, memikirkan semua hal yang membebani benaknya sejak siang tadi. Dia melihat berkeliling dan pandangannya terbentur pada sebuah potret yang berdiri anggun dalam sebuah pigura di atas meja kerjanya.

Keluarganya tersenyum lebar di dalam potret itu. Indonesia, Bhineka dan dirinya sendiri. Dua orang yang seharusnya menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya, namun kini hanya menyisakan luka dan pahit tiap kali Netherlands mengingatnya.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hal semacam ini akan menimpa keluarga yang telah dibangunnya selama dua puluh tahun. Dia tidak pernah mengira bahwa Indonesia, istri yang begitu dicintainya, tega membohonginya selama ini. Mengkhianatinya.

Netherlands memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. Rasa nyeri mendadak berdenyut di rongga dadanya. Sakit. Netherlands tidak tahu bagaimanamenghentikan rasa sakitnya yang muncul sedikit demi sedikit, perlahan, namun secara intens seperti akan membunuhnya. Rasa sakit itu jauh lebih menyiksa dibanding dengan luka-luka fisik yang didapatnya sejak dulu. Tak terlihat dan tak bisa diobati.

Bunyi pintu yang berkeriut pelan membuat Netherlands membuka matanya. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang samar berjalan mendekatinya kemudian berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. Tanpa menoleh pun Netherlands tahu siapa itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak itu?" tanyanya pelan. Dingin dan menusuk.

"Dia punya nama," kata Indonesia perlahan. "Bhineka. Kalau kau lupa, kau sendiri yang memberikan nama itu untuknya."

Wajah Netherlands mengernyit. Untuk pertama kalinya, penyebutan akan nama itu menimbulkan gelombang ketidaksukaan yang besar dalam dirinya. Dia tahu, gadis muda itu tak ada sangkut-pautnya sama sekali dengan keadaan mereka saat ini. Tapi tetap saja. Eksistensinya adalah bukti pengkhianatan terbesar yang dilakukan Indonesia.

Netherlands memperbaiki posisinya menjadi duduk tegak sehingga dia bisa beradu pandang dengan Indonesia. "Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Bhineka?" ulangnya, berusaha tidak berjengit saat nama itu terucap dari bibirnya.

Indonesia menghela napas, dia menyisir rambut kelamnya dengan tangan sebelum berkata pelan. "Dia baik-baik saja. Luxemburg menjaganya selama aku tak ada."

Netherlands tidak menyahut dan selama beberapa lama mereka hanya saling diam tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Netherlands duduk, memainkan puntung rokok di tangannya sementara Indonesia berdiri dalam diam, menunduk memandang karpet yang menjadi alas kakinya. Netherlands kembali mendongak kemudian tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi keras di dekatnya.

*BRUUUUUK*

Netherlands terkesiap melihat Indonesia menjatuhkan diri di hadapannya, duduk bersimpuh dan bersujud di dekat kakinya. Bahkan kedua tangannya memegang sepatu Netherlands. Pria Belanda itu kehilangan kata-kata selama beberapa saat ketika mendengar Indonesia berkata,

"Maafkan aku, Netherlands..."

Kemarahan kembali bergolak dalam diri Netherlands mendengar kata-kata Indonesia. Maaf? Setelah mengkhianatinya seperti itu, dengan mudahnya Indonesia minta maaf?

Namun sebelum Netherlands sempat meluapkan emosinya, Indonesia kembali berkata, "Aku tahu bahwa kata maaf saja tak akan cukup memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah kulakukan, pengkhianatanku padamu," ujar Indonesia masih dari posisinya bersujud di hadapan kaki Netherlands. "Tapi aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk membohongimu. Aku sendiri baru tahu bahwa Bhineka... bahwa Bhineka bukanlah darah dagingmu," tambahnya dengan lebih perlahan.

Tubuh Netherlands serasa gemetar oleh amarah yang berusaha ditahannya. "Lalu? Apa yang mau kau jelaskan, huh?" bentak Netherlands. "Kau memang berselingkuh 'kan?"

Hening selama beberapa saat, kemudian Indonesia kembali berbisik, "Maafkan aku..."

Itu dia. Tak ada penolakan, tak ada bantahan, tak ada protes apapun dari Indonesia atas tuduhannya berselingkuh. Netherlands memejamkan matanya kembali, berusaha mencari kontrol diri agar dia tak sampai melampiaskan amarahnya dengan berbuat konyol seperti menghancurkan barang-barang di sekitarnya atau menyakiti Indonesia.

Netherlands tersenyum getir. Bahkan setelah mengetahui Indonesia mengkhianatinya, dia masih tak bisa berbuat kasar pada pria itu. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Netherlands tahu bahwa dia masih sangat mencintai Indonesia. Namun pengkhianatan itu rasanya tak termaafkan. Netherlands membuka matanya kembali kemudian menunduk untuk memandang Indonesia.

"Sekarang katakan saja siapa ayah kandung Bhineka," kata Netherlands tajam. "Makin cepat semua ini selesai makin baik."

Indonesia akhirnya mendongak dan beradu pandang dengan suaminya. Netherlands melihat bahwa mata abu-abu itu menyiratkan kemauan yang keras dan tekad.

"Aku tak akan mengatakan siapa orangnya," kata Indonesia pelan namun tegas. "Apapun yang terjadi."

Netherlands berdiri dengan cepat hingga Indonesia berjingkat mundur agar lutut pria itu tak menghantam dagunya. Netherlands menunduk, memandang Indonesia yang masih duduk bersimpuh dengan berang.

"Apa maumu, huh?" ujarnya marah. "Setelah kau membuat segalanya jadi rumit begini, kau menolak untuk menyelesaikannya!"

"Bukan begitu. Aku—"

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau tak mau memberitahuku?"

"Netherlands, aku—"

"Kau ingin melihatku menderita lebih lama lagi ya?"

"Tidak. Nethere, dengar dulu—"

"Kau memang brengsek, Indonesia!"

"Netherlands!" Indonesia akhirnya berteriak habis sabar ketika seluruh kalimatnya terus-menerus dipotong oleh Netherlands. "Aku tak mau memberitahu siapa ayahnya karena aku tak mau kita bercerai!"

Netherlands tertegun selama beberapa saat mendengar perkataan Indonesia. Dia berpaling, berusaha tak menatap istrinya yang sekarang berusaha berdiri agar mereka sejajar. Napasnya terasa terengah-engah karena berteriak tadi.

"Aku tak mau kita bercerai," ulang Indonesia. Dia menatap Netherlands yang masih memalingkan muka darinya. "Aku mohon. Kita bisa memperbaiki segalanya tanpa perlu bercerai."

"Mudah bagimu untuk mengatakan itu," balas Netherlands. Kini dia menatap mata Indonesia lekat-lekat. "Bagaimana mungkin kita memperbaiki segalanya setelah aku tahu bahwa anak yang selama ini kuanggap putri kandungku ternyata adalah hasil hubungan gelapmu dengan orang lain? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan pengkhianatanmu jika aku terus melihat Bhineka, melihat bukti nyata dari ketidaksetiaanmu?"

"Aku minta maaf, Nethere. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal," ujar Indonesia. Dia mengerjabkan matanya dengan cepat untuk mencegah bulir airmata yang telah mengambang jatuh ke pipinya. "Aku... Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka semuanya akan jadi seperti ini."

Indonesia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Tidak ada gunanya memperlihatkan sisi rapuhnya saat ini. Dia harus kuat. Dia harus bisa meyakinkan Netherlands untuk tidak menceraikannya.

Sementara Netherlands kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia mencoba mencari alasan, apa yang membuat Indonesia berpaling darinya. Apa yang telah diperbuatnya sehingga Indonesia menyakitinya seperti ini?

"Kenapa... kenapa kalau begitu?" tanya Netherlands kemudian. "Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku, Nesia? Apa yang kurang dariku? Apa salahku padamu sehingga kau membalasnya dengan cara seperti ini? Katakan padaku, Nesia. Apa salahku...?"

"Kau tidak bersalah apa-apa," kata Indonesia perlahan seraya menggigit bibirnya. "Kalau kau mau menyalahkan seseorang, akulah orangnya. Semua ini salahku. Aku yang berpaling darimu. Aku yang tak bisa menjaga kepercayaan yang kau berikan. Akulah yang mengkhianati kesetiaanmu. Semuanya..."

Netherlands menghenyakkan tubuhnya kembali ke sofa sementara Indonesia menarik napas, mencoba memberikan alasan atas tindakannya. Oh, bukannya Indonesia berusaha mencari pembenaran. Dia hanya ingin menjelaskan, bahwa dia melakukan semuanya bukan tanpa alasan.

"Selama tiga setengah tahun awal pernikahan kita, kau jarang sekali bersamaku," kata Indonesia memulai. "Itu adalah waktu dimana kau memulai karirmu, kau lebih sering berada di luar negeri. Kau hanya pulang tiga bulan sekali, itu pun tak lebih dari seminggu. Selebihnya, kulalui hariku dalam kesendirian."

Netherlands hanya diam sementara dia mendengarkan Indonesia bercerita. Indonesia menyibakkan poninya yang menutupi mata kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku tahu tak seharusnya aku menjadikan absenmu sebagai alasan untuk berpaling pada orang lain, tapi kuakui aku kesepian. Aku butuh teman, aku butuh seseorang yang peduli padaku untuk berada di dekatku, dan kau bukan orang yang memberikannya padaku saat itu."

"Aku harus jujur, Nethere. Di awal pernikahan kita, aku sama sekali tak mencintaimu."

Netherlands terbelalak mendengar kalimat Indonesia barusan. Jika perselingkuhan Indonesia cukup untuk menamparnya, pengakuan Indonesia tadi serasa menusuk tepat ke jantungnya. Jadi Indonesia tak pernah mencintainya?

"Oh, jangan salah menilaiku, Nethere," ucap Indonesia pelan. "Pernikahanku denganmu adalah sesuatu yang terjadi diluar keinginanku. Tak perlu kuingatkan tentang perjodohan kita. Aku dipaksa menikah denganmu meski orang tuaku tahu benar aku masih menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda lain. Aku tak menolak, aku tak sanggup. Keinginan orang tua bagiku adalah segalanya. Aku terpaksa melakukan apa yang diperintahkan mereka, meski itu artinya aku harus mengorbankan kebahagiaanku."

"Dan kita menikah. Kuakui kau sangat menarik, tapi itu belum cukup untuk menumbuhkan rasa cinta terhadapmu. Ditambah lagi setelah itu kau lebih sering berada jauh dariku. Aku tak bisa mengingkari naluriku, Nethere. Kenyataan bahwa aku sesungguhnya masih mencintai orang lain membuatku buta terhadap segalanya dan akhirnya menjalin hubungan di belakangmu."

Netherlands tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa mendengarkan perkataan Indonesia dalam diam. Pikirannya penuh akan hal-hal yang tak bisa dicernanya sekaligus.

Indonesia menarik napas sekali lagi kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tiga setengah tahun, akhirnya kau kembali dan tak pernah meninggalkanku lagi. Saat itu aku tahu, aku harus menghentikan hubunganku dengan orang itu. Aku berusaha mencintaimu, Nethere. Usahaku berhasil dibantu oleh kehamilanku. Aku tak pernah mengira bahwa janin dalam perutku itu bukanlah milikmu. Sama sekali tak pernah terpikir olehku."

"Selama tujuh belas tahun ini, kita berdua membesarkan Bhineka bersama-sama dan rasa cintaku pada kalian berdua sama besarnya. Orang itu tak pernah terlintas dalam benakku lagi. Kau suamiku, saat itu kupikir kau adalah ayah dari anakku. Aku tak bisa menyia-nyiakanmu demi orang lain. Meski saat kita baru bertemu kau hanyalah orang asing bagiku, tapi selama tujuh belas tahun ini, kau sudah kuanggap bagian lain dari jiwaku, Nethere. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Netherlands tak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi penjelasan panjang Indonesia. Alasan dari perselingkuhannya yang ternyata tak lepas dari pernikahan mereka yang dipaksakan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Rasa kesepian Indonesia ketika Netherlands tak pernah hadir di sisinya seperti yang seharusnya. Rasa cinta yang kemudian tumbuh dengan sendirinya seiring dengan waktu perjalanan hidup yang telah mereka lalui bersama-sama.

Lalu Bhineka. Dialah yang menjadi alasan bagi Indonesia untuk mencintai Netehrlands, dan kini menjadi alasan bagi Netherlands untuk membenci Indonesia. Dia tahu, dia tak bisa seratus persen menyalahkan Indonesia. Tetapi pengkhianatan itu masih terasa menyakitkan. Begitu menyakitkan hingga Netherlands tidak tahu apa dia bisa terus bertahan dalam pernikahan mereka.

Dia menatap Indonesia dan melihat bahwa pria itu memandangnya dengan penuh pengharapan tercermin dalam mata abu-abu besarnya. Mata yang dulu begitu memikatnya dalam pertemuan pertama mereka. Mata yang telah menyembunyikan berjuta emosi yang selama ini tidak diketahuinya. Mata yang memerangkapnya dalam jeratan pesona yang memabukkan, namun kini melukainya ketika mengetahui bahwa mata itu pernah menatapnya dengan cara yang sangat berbeda dari yang dipirkannya selama ini.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Netherlands akhirnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Nesia. Semua ini... Semua ini terlalu menyakitkan bagiku..."

"Aku tahu berapapun kata maaf yang kuucapkan, tak akan pernah cukup bagimu untuk menebus kesalahanku," kata Indonesia. "Tapi, Nethere, satu hal yang perlu kau tahu bahwa tak ada orang lain yang paling kucintai saat ini selain kau dan Bhineka. Perselingkuhanku terjadi tujuh belas tahun silam dan aku tak pernah berpikir untuk menggantimu dengan siapapun saat ini. Aku mohon. Jangan... Jangan ceraikan aku. Jika bukan demi aku, tolong... tolong lakukan ini demi Bhineka."

Netherlands menghembuskan napas berat. Harus dia akui, dia juga masih sangat mencintai Indonesia dan juga Bhineka. Kedua orang itu adalah bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya. Meski saat ini secara teknis Bhineka bukanlah anaknya, tetapi bagaimanapun juga dia anak Indonesia. Dia telah membesarkannya selama hampir tujuh belas tahun. Rasa cintanya pada gadis itu tak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata lagi.

"Aku masih tetap ingin tahu siapa ayah kandungnya," kata Netherlands setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Beritahu aku siapa orangnya."

"Apakah kau tak akan menceraikanku setelah tahu siapa orangnya?" tanya Indonesia seraya memandang Netherlands penuh harap. "Maukah kau berjanji?"

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya sekarang, Nesia," ujar Netherlands. Dia memalingkan muka, tak sanggup melihat kekecewaan yang terpancar di lautan abu-abu milik Indonesia. "Aku perlu berpikir. Aku perlu menimbang semuanya. Aku... Aku tak bisa gegabah mengambil keputusan..."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti," desah Indonesia menyadari bahwa dia tak bisa memaksa Netherlands. "Tapi aku minta maaf, Nethere. Aku tetap tak bisa memberitahumu siapa ayah kandung Bhineka."

Netherlands menghela napas. Dia memahami usaha Indonesia agar dia tak mengakhiri pernikahan mereka secepat itu. Netherlands berdiri kemudian berjalan menghampiri Indonesia. Pria itu berdiri tak bergeming di tempatnya sebelum Netherlands meraihnya dalam pelukannya.

"Istirahatlah," ujarnya perlahan seraya meusap pelan rambut Indonesia. "Biar aku yang ke rumah sakit nanti. Aku perlu minta maaf pada Bhineka soal absenku siang ini."

"Nethere, aku..." kalimat Indonesia tertahan di tenggorokannya ketika Netherlands memeluknya seperti itu. "Aku..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Indonesia..." ucap Nethere. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kumohon. Biarkan ini sebagai pengkhianatanmu yang pertama dan yang terakhir. Aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu."

Tangis Indonesia pecah saat itu juga. Dia balas memeluk Netherlands dengan erat, dia juga tak ingin kehilangan pria yang sangat dicintainya itu. Begitu banyak hal yang telah mereka lewati berdua, begitu banyak kenangan manis yang telah mereka jalani bersama, Indonesia tak ingin kehilangan semuanya hanya karena sebuah kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan di masa lalu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Nethere. Sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu."

Dia mengatakannya dengan tulus. Netherlands dan Bhineka telah menjadi bagian lain dari jiwanya saat ini. Tak ada satupun yang mampu menggantikan mereka di hidupnya. Kehilangan salah satunya, hidup Indonesia tak akan pernah utuh lagi.

Kedua orang itu terlalu berharga untuknya.

** be continued.-**

**A/N : Oh, akhirnya saya update jugaaaaaaa! Fyuh! Setelah kemarin rencana update sempat gagal gara-gara saya sakit *demam sialan!* akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan cerita ini. Terima kasih yang udah review di chapter pertama, saya bales disini aja yah...**

**flyingboxer : wah... Siapa yah? Ehehehehe... Pantengin aja terus kalau mau tahu. XD**

**Al-chan 456 : Emang kadang golongan darah orang tua itu ga harus sama dengan anaknya. Tapi akibat persilangan gen ada batasan golongan darah anak berdasarkan golongan darah orangtuanya. Semisal orang tuanya bergolongan darah A dan B, anaknya bisa bergolongan darah apa aja, A, B, AB, bahkan O. Tapi untuk kasus NetherlandsxIndonesia ini yang bergolongan darah O dan AB, kemungkinan golongan darah anaknya hanya A dan B. Kalau anaknya AB kayak Bhineka, berarti golongan darah bapaknya A, B, atau AB juga, ga mungkin O. Begitu... ^_^**

**HeartlessLittleHamster : I feel honored you're reading, reviewing, even putting this story on your alert! Thank you so much, hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :D**

**Azayaka Freak : Portugal? Dapet wangsit dari mana tuh... =='**

**Uchiha Ry-chan : Iya... Iya, ini udah apdet... Sorry kalau ga ASAP... Hehehehehe... ^_^v**

**Twingwing RuRaKe : Pengungkapan siapa ayah biologisnya mungkin masih lama. Hehehe... Tapi pasti ketahuan lah. Thanks for review... :)**

**Crescent Crystal : Iyalah Romano cakep! Tapi tsunderenya nggak tahan. Cakepan Nethere kemana-mana. Nethereeeeeee... aku padamuuuuuuu... #malah fangirling Ini updatenya... ^_^**

**Shin BC1801 : Weits! Masa fanfic saya disamain sinetron sih? Bagusan punya saya lah! #narsis #sewot #gakterima Hehehehe... Gol. Darah saya AB juga sih... Makanya Indonesia saya bikin AB... #tos Soal hepi end, tenang aja. Saya paling benci kalau ga hepi end. Silakan ditunggu... ^_^**

**HirumaManda : Salah satu tebakanmu ada yang bener lho... Kekekekekeke... #tawahiruma**

**Akari-chan Crazy : Saya juga agak cengo lihat penname-mu. :O Okay, ini updatenya. Semoga memuaskan... \^o^/**

**Yap! Akhir kata, thanks for all your support! Buat yang udah baca sampai sini, review yah? Review yah? Review yah?**

**reloudypie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Shattered Bond**

**Genre : Family & Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T **

**Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : Nation Names used, quite OOC, mature theme, guys love, mention of m-preg, some typos (quite possible) and multi-pair. Don't like? Go to hell, I don't care.**

**Summary : Pernikahan Netherlands terancam bahaya ketika dia dipaksa melihat bukti nyata dari perselingkuhan Indonesia bertahun-tahun silam. Dia hanya punya dua pilihan; bertahan atau pergi. Sekalipun jalinan ikatan yang mereka miliki tak akan pernah sama lagi, Netherlands tetap bersikukuh untuk mengetahui semua rahasia yang selama ini dipendam dalam lubuk hati seorang Indonesia.**

**A/N : SUUUFIIIIN! SUUUFIIIIN! MAU SUUUFIIIIN! #digeplak Siapa itu NethereNesia? Siapa itu SpaMano? Siapa itu USUK? Ga kenal. Cuma kenal SuFin. #dihajar Aaaaaaahhh! Sumpah ya! Mendadak saya jatuh cinta sejatuh-jatuhnya -?- sama suami-istri satu ini. SUUUFIIIIN! Aduh! Mereka itu kenapa so-sweet banget sih? Salahkan author ****ry0kiku**** yang berkat fanficnya ****Haunted House**** berhasil membuat saya klepek-klepek sama Berwald. Salahkan otak saya yang selalu lebih memperhatikan pairing yang cuma nyempil aja dalem cerita. Itu fanfic 'kan SpaMano, kenapa saya malah cintanya sama SuFin di situ? AAAAAAAHHH! SUUUFIIIIN! SU- #dibekep**

**Oke, jeritan fangirl-nya cukup sampai disitu. Melihat semua review, kenapa sekarang pada nebak kalau bapaknya Bhineka itu Oyabun? Kemaren Malaysia, Australia, kenapa sekarang ganti Spain? *garuk dagu* Oh, sudahlah. Mendingan langsung aja di cerita. Sebenarnya saya mau nyempilin SuFin entah gimana caranya, tapi kok ga nemu adegan yang pas. Ya sudahlah, tak apa. Go on with NethereNesia!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Netherlands membuka matanya perlahan ketika seleret cahaya matahari meyinari wajahnya dari celah tirai yang tak tertutup rapat. Menyipitkan mata karena silau, Netherlands bangkit dari posisi tidur bersandarnya di sofa menjadi duduk tegak. Dia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, berusaha mengingat-ingat kenapa dia tidak berada di atas tempat tidurnya di rumah melainkan di atas sofa kulit yang meskipun cukup nyaman, masih jauh jika dibandingkan spring-bed king-size miliknya.

Bau obat-obatan yang tercium menyadarkan Netherlands bahwa dia berada di rumah sakit, kamar putrinya dirawat untuk lebih tepatnya. Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Indonesia semalam, dia membiarkan pria itu untuk istirahat di rumah sementara dia yang akan menunggui Bhineka. Ketika sampai di rumah sakit, putrinya itu rupanya sudah tidur.

Selama beberapa saat, Netherlands hanya berdiri di samping tempat tidur pasien itu, mengamati Bhineka yang tidur dengan lelapnya. Wajahnya menjadi sedikit lebih pucat, tapi tak terlalu terlihat di kulitnya yang satu gradasi lebih gelap dari kuning langsat Indonesia. Netherlands menahan senyum miris. Kenapa dia tidak pernah menyadarinya dari dulu? Jika memang putri kandungnya, bukankah sewajarnya jika kulit Bhineka lebih pucat dari Indonesia?

Netherlands kembali memperhatikan wajah gadis muda itu. Kelopak matanya tertutup, menyembunyikan iris berwarna yang selama ini tak terlalu dia perhatikan. Dia memang tak pernah melihatnya benar-benar, tapi dia cukup yakin bahwa mata Bhineka berwarna abu-abu dengan sedikit aksen hijau di dalamnya. Mata Indonesia memang abu-abu gelap, tapi darimana warna hijau itu muncul jika matanya berwarna cokelat terang?

Jemari Netherlands bergerak menyentuh surai cokelat tua Bhineka yang panjang tergerai hingga hampir mencapai pinggangnya. Tiap helainya begitu lembut, menunjukkan perawatan alami yang dikerjakan Indonesia tiap minggu pada rambut putrinya itu tidak sia-sia. Lagi-lagi, kenapa hal itu baru disadari Netherlands? Apa akibat dia tak pernah mendengarkan saat guru Biologinya semasa SMA menjelaskan tentang hereditas?

Perpaduan warna pirang rambutnya dengan rambut Indonesia yang sewarna jelaga, seharusnya menghasilkan rambut pirang gelap seperti milik Luxembourg, atau **dirty-blonde** anak jaman sekarang menyebutnya. Netherlands menghela napas, melepaskan helaian rambut Bhineka dari tangannya. Seharusnya dia tahu. Seharusnya dia menyadari sejak dulu. Kenapa baru sekarang?

Bahkan sambil berjalan ke sofa pun, Netherlands telah mengerti jawabannya. Dia duduk perlahan, tak ingin menimbulkan suara yang terlalu keras hingga membuyarkan istirahat putrinya. Netherlands merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa, memejamkan mata, mencoba ikut mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang tak berhenti berputar, berusaha mengolah segala informasi yang didapatnya agar menjadi sesuatu yang masuk akal, sesuatu yang bisa diterima akal sehatnya.

Dia mempercayai Indonesia lebih dari siapapun. Dia mencintai pemuda itu, bahkan mungkin lebih dari dia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Itulah sebabnya, tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di benaknya untuk menghubungkan perbedaan fisik Bhineka dan dirinya dengan sesuatu yang dinamakan perselingkuhan. Demi Tuhan, kata itu masih menyengat hatinya dengan tajam tiap kali Netherlands mengingatnya.

Netherlands mencoba untuk memikirkan kembali penjelasan Indonesia. Mengingat kembali bagaimana keadaan di awal pernikahannya dengan sang pemuda Asia. Memang benar, saat itu Netherlands berada di awal karirnya. Dia sering melakukan perjalanan di Eropa, meninggalkan Indonesia di Amsterdam, kota yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya ketika dia memutuskan untuk menerima lamaran seorang Netherlands.

Tapi bukan berarti dia tak menjalin kontak sama sekali. Dia menelepon, meski tidak bisa tiap hari, tapi paling tidak setiap tiga hari sekali. Sebulan sekali dia juga mengirimkan foto dan bermacam-macam hadiah dari kota yang disinggahinya. Selama seminggu tiap tiga bulan waktu kepulangannya, dia habiskan untuk memanjakan Indonesia. Yah... Meski terkadang di waktu itu pun dia tidak jarang harus menerima telepon mengenai kesibukannya dan sedikit mengabaikan Indonesia.

Netherlands menghela napas. Bagaimanapun dia melihatnya, Indonesia memang benar bahwa dia kesepian. Itu fakta, bukan sekedar alasan untuk membenarkan kesalahan yang telah di perbuatnya. Netherlands memang tak banyak berada disisinya, memanjakan dirinya dengan kasih-sayang, bukan hanya benda-benda material yang tak banyak maknanya.

Terlebih lagi, Indonesia mengakui bahwa dia memang tak mencintai Netherlands saat itu. Itu sebuah kejutan besar bagi sang pemuda Belanda. Dia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Indonesia menerima perjodohan yang diajukan orang tuanya tanpa rasa cinta. Tak pernah terlintas di benaknya bahwa senyum Indonesia saat menjawab lamarannya hanyalah dusta. Tak pernah sekalipun...

Tanpa sadar bulir air mata jatuh menuruni pipi Netherlands. Pria itu tidak menghapusnya. Tak perlu. Tak ada yang melihatnya saat ini. Dan sekalipun ada yang melihatnya, Netherlands tak perlu pura-pura kuat. Siapa bilang pria tak bisa menangis? Siapapun punya batasan dimana dia tak bisa menahan segalanya dan akhirnya mengeluarkannya lewat air mata.

Pengakuan Indonesia bahwa dia tak mencintainya di awal pernikahan mereka jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada perselingkuhannya. Selama tiga setengah tahun itu, semua kata cinta yang diucapkan seorang Indonesia ternyata palsu. Semua senyum hangat yang dia berikan tiap menyambut kedatangan Netherlands hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Jika Netherlands bisa memutar waktu, dia ingin segalanya dikembalikan di awal pernikahannya. Mencegah perselingkuhan yang tak akan pernah terjadi jika saja Netherlands terus bersama Indonesia.

Namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Segalanya telah terjadi. Dia tak bisa memutar waktu. Dia hanya bisa menerima dan memperbaiki benang pernikahannya yang telah terkoyak. Dia tahu. Sekalipun mereka berhasil melewati semuanya, hubungan mereka tak akan pernah sama lagi.

Netherlands akhirnya menarik kembali pikirannya kembali ke hal-hal yang harus dihadapinya saat ini. Netherlands menoleh ke samping ketika mendengar suara-suara yang cukup berisik tak jauh darinya. Dia mengedip beberapa kali kemudian bayangan Indonesia dan Bhineka masuk ke dalam fokusnya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" seru Bhineka cukup keras seraya membenamkan wajahnya di balik selimut. "Aku tidak mau makan!"

"Tapi kau harus, Bhineka," ujar Indonesia tak kalah kerasnya. Dia memegang mangkuk yang sepertinya berisi bubur dan mengulurkan isinya dalam sendok ke arah Bhineka. "Kau harus makan kalau mau cepat sembuh."

"Kenapa harus bubur? Kenapa aku tak bisa makan yang lain? Pie tomat misalnya?"

"Kau tak bisa makan makanan seperti itu sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak baik untuk pencernaanmu."

"Tomat baik untuk kesehatan."

"Demi scone buatan England, Bhineka! Kumohon jangan berdebat disaat seperti ini," kata Indonesia putus asa. Dia meletakkan sendoknya dalam mangkuk dengan frustasi. "Kau bisa makan tomat—sebanyak yang kau mau—kalau kau sudah benar-benar sehat. Kumohon, sekarang makan bubur ini tanpa banyak protes lagi."

"Tapi, Mum, aku tidak sakit," keluh Bhineka. Dia segera menambahkan begitu alis pria yang menjadi ibunya itu mengerut memandangnya. "Oke, badanku memang sakit semua. Tapi aku yakin organ dalamku sama sekali tidak bermasalah. Ayolah, Mum. Aku benci bubur gandum. Kenapa tidak bubur tomat saja?"

"Tomat terlalu asam jika dikonsumsi orang yang lambungnya masih lemah sepertimu," kata Netherlands yang tahu-tahu berdiri di sebelah Indonesia. "Bukannya sembuh, kau bisa tambah sakit. Dan lagi, tidak ada yang namanya bubur tomat, kalau kau mau tahu."

Baik Bhineka maupun Indonesia, semua menoleh kaget menatap Netherlands. Rambut pirangnya masih acak-acakan karena belum disisir dan matanya sedikit membengkak. Wajahnya tak banyak menyiratkan emosi seperti kemarin, tapi senyum yang biasanya tersungging di bibirnya tiap berada di dekat keluarganya itu tak lagi terlihat.

"Dad!" seru Bhineka sedikit terkejut. "Sejak kapan Dad ada disini? Kok aku tidak lihat Dad masuk dari pintu?"

"Aku sudah sejak semalam ada disini," kata Netherlands seraya mengambil mangkuk bubur dari tangan Indonesia. "Waktu aku datang, kau sudah tidur. Jadi aku tidur di sofa."

"Maaf kalau suara keras kami membangunkanmu," ujar Indonesia seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tak apa." Senyum tipis terlihat membayang di wajah Netherlands sebelum kembali menghilang. Dia menatap Bhineka. "Jadi, kau mau aku atau ibumu yang menyuapimu?"

"Uh!" Bhineka kembali membenamkan wajahnya di balik selimut. "Haruskah—"

"Ya," kata Netherlands tegas sebelum Bhineka sempat menyelesaikan kalimat protesnya. "Ayo makan. Makin cepat ini selesai, makin baik untukmu."

Melemparkan pandang tak suka pada mangkuk di tangan Netherlands sekali lagi, Bhineka akhirnya menegakkan duduknya. Dia membuka mulut dan Netherlands menyuapkan bubur itu dengan segera.

"Argh!" kata Bhineka setelah suapan pertama berhasil melewati tenggorokannya sengan susah payah. "Tidak enak!"

"Kalau kau pernah mencicipi scone buatan England, bubur gandum ini akan berasa seperti tomat bagimu," ujar Indonesia. Dia duduk di kursi sebelah Netherlands dan membelai lengannya perlahan. Suaminya itu menunduk memandangnya dan Indonesia berusaha tersenyum saat mendongak menatapnya, "Ya 'kan?"

Indonesia tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya ketika Netherlands hanya bergumam pelan mengiyakan kemudian kembali menyuapi Bhineka tanpa membalas senyumnya. Seharusnya dia bisa memakluminya, bagaimanapun juga Netherlands masih sakit hati terhadapnya. Tapi tetap saja hal kecil itu menimbulkan sedikit rasa sesak di dadanya. Indonesia menghela napas. Setidaknya, perlakuan Netherlands pada Bhineka masih seperti biasanya.

Mereka tak banyak bicara, sampai akhirnya mangkuk bubur itu habis tak bersisa. Ekspresi Bhineka terlihat campuran antara kesal dan senang. Kesal karena baginya bubur itu sangat tidak enak, senang karena akhirnya dia tidak harus memakan bubur itu lagi. Paling tidak sampai waktu makan siang tiba. Dia menerima gelas berisi air putih dan juga beberapa antibiotik yang diulurkan Indonesia dan segera meminumnya.

"Aku pulang dulu," kata Netherlands begitu Bhineka meletakkan gelasnya di meja. "Sudah ada ibumu disini."

"Ah, Dad. Kenapa buru-buru begitu?" tanya Bhineka, ekspresi kekecewaan tersirat di wajahnya. "Aku 'kan baru ketemu Dad."

"Aku masih harus kerja, Bhineka," ujar Netherlands, mengitari ranjang pasien dan berhenti ketika telah berdiri tepat di sebelah putrinya. Dia menunduk, mengecup dahi Bhineka kemudian berdiri. Mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang, Netherlands berkata, "Aku akan datang lagi nanti sore."

"Janji?" ujar Bhineka mendongak. Dia tersenyum menatap 'ayahnya'.

Netherlands mengangguk. "Janji," ucapnya dengan senyum tipis. Dia mengecup Bhineka sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menoleh Indonesia. "Kurasa... Kita perlu bicara sedikit," tambahnya.

Indonesia berdiri kemudian mengikuti suaminya berjalan keluar kamar. Sempat tertangkap olehnya pandang bingung saat Bhineka menatap kedua orangtuanya. Indonesia melemparkan senyum menenangkan sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu, memblokir pandangan maupun pendengaran putrinya dari apapun yang akan dibicarakan Netherlands dengannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Indonesia sesampainya mereka di koridor.

Netherlands menyandarkan punggungnya di salah satu tiang rumah sakit kemudian menoleh Indonesia. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," katanya memulai, "bagaimana perasaanmu sejujurnya terhadapku saat ini. Benarkah kau mencintaiku?"

"Ya," jawab Indonesia tegas tanpa menunggu waktu lama. Dia memang mencintai Netherlands sekarang, kenapa berpikir untuk mengatakannya?

Nampaknya hal itu juga dipikirkan oleh Netherlands ketika alisnya mengernyit saat menatap Indonesia. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya." Kembali tanpa jeda. Indonesia bisa membaca keraguan di wajah Netherlands, karena itu dia menambahkan. "Aku tahu mungkin kau meragukanku karena pengakuanku semalam, tapi semua yang kukatakan itu benar adanya. Saat ini aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Tak ada yang lain."

"Kalau begitu, pengakuanmu soal keterpaksaanmu menikah denganku juga benar?" tanya Netherlands perlahan. Dia menoleh, menatap langsung kelautan abu-abu milik Indonesia. Berharap tak melewatkan setitikpun kejujuran di dalamnya.

"Ya," kata Indonesia juga dengan suara lirih. Dia tahu, pengakuannya itu menyakitkan. Tapi sudah tidak ada gunanya menutup-nutupi lagi. Kejujuran memang menyakitkan, tapi kebohongan justru akan membunuh perlahan-lahan.

"Kenapa..." kalimat Netherlands terhenti sesaat ketika pria itu menghela napas, mencoba meredam sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. "Kenapa kau setuju untuk menikah denganku?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan, orang tuaku yang memintanya. Dan sudah kukatakan juga bahwa apapun yang terjadi, kebahagiaan orang tuaku di atas segalanya," kata Indonesia. Dia memalingkan muka, tak sanggup memandang wajah Netherlands yang terluka lebih dari ini. "Tapi tujuh belas tahun waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Aku sudah berkata jujur padamu mengenai segalanya. Aku tak bisa melihat alasan bagimu untuk tidak mempercayai ini."

Netherlands tahu itu benar. Indonesia tidak punya alasan lagi untuk berbohong. Dia menghela napas sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih," ujar Netherlands kemudian. Dia bertemu pandang dengan Indonesia yang tersentak menatapnya. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau kau tak lagi mencintaiku."

"Jangan bodoh," ujar Indonesia. Dia menggigit bibirnya. "Kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, siapa lagi yang kucintai?"

"Entahlah," kata Netherlands mengangkat bahu. Dia mengerling pintu kamar Bhineka sekilas. "Ayah Bhineka, mungkin?"

"Dia masa lalu," kata Indonesia tegas. "Kau pikir aku akan kembali padanya mengetahui bahwa Bhineka bukanlah anakmu? Tidak. Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Atau senaif itu."

"Tapi dia tetap ayahnya."

"Apa peduliku? Dia tidak ikut membesarkan Bhineka."

"Yah, siapa tahu..."

"Demi Tuhan, Netherlands," desah Indonesia. Dia berjalan menghampiri Netherlands, meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajah suaminya kemudian mengarahkannya agar menatapnya. "Lihat aku. Apa kau sungguh-sungguh berpikir bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu, meninggalkan seorang suami yang telah belasan tahun bersamaku, melindungiku, menjagaku, mencintaiku, bersama-sama membesarkan anakku, hanya demi seseorang di masa lalu?"

Mata abu-abu itu mengatakan segalanya. Netherlands merasa dadanya sesak oleh emosi. Sekuat tenaga menahan airmata yang telah mengenang, dia merengkuh tubuh pria di hadapannya itu dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di pangkal leher Indonesia, menghirup samar aroma tubuhnya. Indonesia mengangkat kedua lengannya dan meletakkannya di punggung Netherlands, balas memeluknya.

"Kau tidak tahu," kata Netherlands dengan suara serak, "betapa berartinya semua itu untukku."

"Aku tahu, Nethere. Aku tahu," kata Indonesia seraya mengusap pelan punggung suaminya. "Dan aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Jadi kumohon, hentikan semua pertanyaanmu yang meragukan perasaanku."

Netherlands mengangguk sebelum melepaskan dekapannya dari tubuh Indonesia. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mereka saling pandang selama beberapa saat. Kemudian Indonesia yang memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka dengan bertanya,

"Apa kau masih ingin tahu siapa ayah kandungnya?"

"Ya," jawab Netherlands. "Aku hanya penasaran, tak lebih dari itu. Aku tak ada keinginan untuk balas dendam, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak pernah merebutmu dariku. Kau yang—yah, aku hanya ingin tahu siapa ayah kandungnya."

Kecanggungan mendadak terasa memenuhi udara ketika Indonesia menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya diam, tetapi kemudian Indonesia kembali bicara.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh," gumamnya lirih. "Berpaling dari laki-laki sebaik dirimu demi kesenangan sesaatku. Aku benar-benar tak pantas untukmu. Aku—"

Seluruh kalimat penyesalan yang hendak tercurah dari bibir Indonesia menguap ketika Netherlands menyegel kedua bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman. Tubuh Indonesia menegang sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia memejamkan mata. Ciuman itu lembut, hangat dan menenangkan perasaannya. Setelah beberapa lama, Netherlands akhirnya menarik diri dan membelai lembut wajah Indonesia yang merona saat menatapnya.

"Sudahlah," kata Netherlands pelan. "Semua orang bisa berbuat kesalahan. Tak apa. Kau sudah cukup menebus kesalahanmu. Kita toh tak bisa mengembalikan segalanya seperti semula. Tak ada gunanya kau menyesali dirimu seperti itu. Jika kau tak pantas untukku, lalu siapa yang pantas?"

"Maafkan aku," kata Indonesia. Dia memalingkan muka, wajahnya terasa makin panas jika terus bertatapan dengan Netherlands. "Dan soal ayah Bhineka aku benar-benar menyesal karena tak bisa mengatakannya. Kalau... kalau kau masih ingin tahu..."

"Akan kucari sendiri kalau begitu," kata Netherlands memotong perkataan Indonesia.

Indonesia mengangguk dan mereka saling melepaskan diri. Indonesia merapikan pakaiannya sementara Netherlands menegakkan diri dari posisinya bersandar. Dia mengecup pipi Indonesia sekali lagi kemudian—akhirnya—tersenyum.

"Jaga Bhineka," pesannya. "Telepon saja kalau ada apa-apa."

"Ya," kata Indonesia mengangguk kemudian menambahkan. "Hati-hati."

Netherlands balas mengangguk sebelum kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Indonesia terus menatap kepergiannya hingga punggung suaminya tak terlihat lagi di balik koridor. Dia menghela napas dan berbalik. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Malaysia?"

Pria berwajah sangat mirip dengan Indonesia itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi keterkejutan kakaknya. Ya, pria yang dipanggil 'Malaysia' itu adalah adik kandung Indonesia. Meski usianya terpaut beberapa tahun lebih muda, namun entah kenapa postur tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi dibanding Indonesia. Dia berjalan menghampiri kakaknya yang masih tertegun menatapnya.

"Kenapa heran sekali melihatku?" tanyanya begitu sampai di hadapan Indonesia.

"Ti... Tidak..." kata Indonesia sedikit terbata. "Ada urusan apa kau disini?"

Malaysia memutar mata cokelat tuanya. "Menjenguk Bhineka. Kenapa? Apa seorang paman tidak boleh menjenguk keponakannya sendiri yang sedang terbaring di rumah sakit?" tanyanya seolah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya tadi adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh sedunia.

Pemahaman akhirnya masuk ke otak Indonesia membuatnya berhenti memandang adiknya itu dengan heran. "Tapi," ujarnya sedikit bingung. "Seingatku aku belum memberitahumu..."

"America yang memberitahuku," kata Malaysia. Menjawab pandang tanya Indonesia, dia menambahkan. "Dokter yang pertama kali menangani Bhineka, berambut pirang dan berkacamata kalau kau lupa. Dia teman kuliahku dulu."

"Oh, begitu," gumam Indonesia pelan. Kalau dokter itu mengenal Malaysia, kemungkinan dia sudah pernah mendengar adiknya bercerita tentang dirinya. Wajar saja kalau dia mengabarkan soal Bhineka pada Malaysia. "Maaf aku tidak meneleponmu sendiri."

"Huh, aku tidak heran," kata Malaysia mendengus. "America juga menceritakan tentang pertengkaranmu dengan kepala tulip itu."

"Dia suamiku, Malaysia," kata Indonesia tajam. Raut tidak senang muncul di wajahnya mendengar panggilan merendahkan yang dilontarkan sang adik. "Kuharap kau bisa menghargaiku dengan sedikit menaruh rasa hormat terhadapnya."

Seringai kecil muncul di wajah Malaysia mendengar sebutan Indonesia akan sang pria Belanda. "Suamimu? Apa dia masih ingin menjadi suamimu setelah tahu perselingkuhanmu dengan laki-laki lain? Heh... Yang dia tahu bahkan tidak ada setengah dari—"

"Tutup mulutmu!" desis Indonesia. Malaysia menoleh dan dia melanjutkan dengan berang. "Urus saja masalahmu sendiri dan jangan ganggu keluargaku!"

"Kenapa?" ujar Malaysia menantang. Dia balas menatap Indonesia dengan meremehkan. "Kau takut kalau semua rahasiamu sampai ke telinga suami tercintamu itu? Takut kalau dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan pengkhianatanmu?"

"Demi Tuhan, Malaysia, biarkan kami sendiri!" bentak Indonesia. "Apa kau tak bisa melihatku tenang bersama keluargaku sebentar saja? Kenapa kau selalu berusaha mengusik kebahagiaanku? Kenapa?"

Mata Malaysia menyipit ketika dia sedikit menunduk menatap Indonesia yang terengah-engah paska berteriak ke arahnya. Bahkan setelah sekian lama waktu berlalu, dia tetap tidak bisa melupakan perasaan itu. Perasaan terlarang, yang pernah berhasil dibunuhnya dengan cara apapun.

"Karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak rela kau lebih memilih si pirang itu," kata Malaysia dengan suara rendah. "Kau... kakakku... orang yang paling kucintai..."

"Hentikan!" kata Indonesia menghardik. "Hentikan semua omong-kosongmu tentang cinta! Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau aku kakakmu dan tidak pantas bagimu untuk mencintai kakak kandungmu sendiri!"

"Begitukah?" kata Malaysia. Dia membungkukkan badannya hingga kedua matanya sejajar dengan milik Indonesia. "Kau tidak mengatakan hal yang sama waktu itu... Waktu si brengsek itu masih terus berada di luar negeri, jauh darimu..."

"Itu masa lalu!" kata Indonesia kasar. Meski demikian, rona merah kembali membayang di pipinya. "Itu kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kuperbuat!"

"Oh ya?" Senyum mendadak terkulum di bibir Malaysia ketika dia memegang dagu kakaknya, kemudian mendongakkannya, menipiskan jarak di antara keduanya. "Kau tidak menganggapnya kesalahan ketika kau memohon, meminta padaku untuk—"

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku!" sentak Indonesia seraya mengibaskan tangan Malaysia yang menempel di dagunya. Begitu kontak fisik mereka menghilang, Indonesia mengambil selangkah mundur, mengembalikan jarak personal miliknya. Meski pipinya masih merona merah, Indonesia menatap Malaysia dengan garang saat berkata, "Pergi kau dari sini!"

"Dan memberitahu suamimu bahwa perselingkuhanmu tak hanya terjadi dengan laki-laki yang memberimu anak itu?" tanya Malaysia menyeringai, mengendikkan kepala ke arah pintu kamar pasien Bhineka. "Memberitahu Netherlands tercintamu itu bahwa bukan hanya dia, bukan hanya dia yang pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk menyentuh tubuhmu?"

Kedua mata Indonesia membulat saat mendengar ancaman tak langsung Malaysia. "Kau... jangan... jangan berani-berani kau memberitahu Netherlands!" serunya marah. "Sudah... Sudah cukup rahasiaku yang telah diketahui olehnya! Jangan berani-berani—"

Seringai tak pernah lepas dari bibir Malaysia mendengar seruan-seruan marah Indonesia. "Oh, aku berani," kata Malaysia dengan senyum mengejek. "Apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika aku sudah mengatakan rahasiamu yang lain pada Netherlands, rahasiamu tentangku, huh? Pernikahanmu hanya akan tinggal kenangan..."

"Kau brengsek!" teriak Indonesia penuh amarah. Tak dipedulikannya orang-orang yang mulai memperhatikannya, dia menatap benci pria yang berdiri dihadapannya itu. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tega melakukan ini padaku? Kakakmu sendiri?"

"Kau tidak mengijinkanku untuk mencintaimu 'kan?" kata Malaysia dengan seringai licik yang terus bermain di bibirnya. Dia kembali berjalan menghampiri Indonesia—yang menolak mundur—hingga kini dada keduanya nyaris bersentuhan. Menunduk samar, Malaysia berkata lirih hingga menyerupai bisikan.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada cincin pernikahanmu, Indonesia," ujarnya pelan. Matanya berkilat tajam ketika dia menambahkan, "Kau tak akan bisa mempertahankan pernikahanmu jika kau membiarkan pria-pria lain tidur denganmu, pelacur murahan."

Terdengar bunyi derak mengerikan ketika tinju Indonesia menghantam telak rahang kiri Malaysia, membuatnya terhuyung jatuh hingga menabrak pecah pot berisi tanaman hias yang berada di sisi koridor rumah sakit dekat mereka. Cairan merah kental mengalir dari sudut bibir sang pemuda Melayu, tapi sama sekali tak mencegah Indonesia untuk terus melangkah maju. Tak dipedulikannya orang-orang yang mulai berkumpul mengerumuninya, atau beberapa perawat yang berlari, mencoba mencari orang yang bisa melerai pertengkaran mereka, Indonesia mencengkeram kerah kemeja Malaysia.

"Katakan," ujarnya perlahan. Matanya menyipit berbahaya ketika dia memandang Malaysia yang kini di bawahnya. "Katakan sekali lagi, apa kau menyebutku?"

Malaysia menelan ludah. Dia mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri yang tidak menyadari batas untuk berhenti. Kakaknya sekilas memang terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya, namun semua penghargaan beladiri yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya bukanlah hiasan semata. Indonesia bisa berubah menjadi seseorang yang mengerikan jika ada yang berani melukai harga dirinya.

Sebuah tangan yang cukup besar menyentakkan Indonesia hingga melepaskan cengkeramannya dari tubuh Malaysia. Begitu tubuh kakaknya menghilang dari pandangannya, dia melihat seseorang yang kemungkinan besar telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

America.

"Maaf, tapi Anda dilarang membuat keributan di rumah sakit Mr. Indonesia," ujar America ketika Indonesia meronta kalap dalam dekapannya. Beruntung America memiliki tubuh dan tenaga yang jauh lebih besar dari sang pemuda Asia. "Tolong tenangkan diri Anda. Jika tidak, terpaksa saya akan melarang kunjungan Anda di rumah sakit ini."

Peringatan itu rupanya berhasil meredakan sedikit emosi Indonesia. Jika dia dilarang berkunjung, maka tak ada yang akan menjaga Bhineka. Mengingatnya, Indonesia akhirnya menghentikan usahanya untuk menyerang Malaysia. Dia berdiri diam dalam dekapan America, namun matanya masih menatap tajam adiknya yang masih terduduk beberapa meter di hadapannya.

Saat itulah pintu di belakang mereka terbuka, menampilkan Bhineka yang menatap kerumunan di luar kamarnya dengan pandang bertanya-tanya. Pandangannya akhirnya terbentur pada sosok Indonesia yang masih berada dalam dekapan America, kemudian pada seorang pria lain yang dikenalinya.

"Mum? Paman Malaysia? Ada apa ini?" tanya Bhineka.

Kedua pria itu tersentak sebelum kemudian sama-sama menatap ke arahnya.

"Bhineka..."

**-to be continued-**

**A/N : Yo! Selesai juga chapter ini dengan featuring Malaysia! *tebar confetti, girang sendiri* Whew! Sebenernya saya bingung chapter ini mau ngapain, tapi berhubung memang rencana awalnya saya masukin Malaysia ya sudah deh, saya bikin adegan begini. Rasanya kok makin sinetron ya. #nangis Demi apaaaaaaa, padahal saya udah sebisa mungkin bikinnya enggak sinetron. Tapi family drama, mau gimana lagi? Huweeeeeee... Saya enggak mau kayak sinetroooooon... #pundung**

**Dan waktu saya abis gara-gara keasyikan nyari poto-poto SuFin! Padahal rencana mau bikin oneshot iniiiiiii! #headbang Ah, ya sudahlah... Lain kali aja saya bikin oneshot SuFin. Tapi saya pengeeeeeeen! Aaaaaaahhh! Pengen SuFiiiiiin! #guling-guling**

**Oh, ya. Karena lagi-lagi saya mager, bales review disini aja yah... Ehehehehehe... #ditampol**

**Bonnefoy Clementie : Oh, ya ga papa. Sukses ya EHB-nya! *udah selesai, mungkiiiiiiin...* Wah, kalo Luxembourg kan adiknya Netherlands tuh... Tambah enggak mungkin lagi... #garukkepala Yosh! Ini lanjutannya...**

**flyingboxer : Kenapa kau ngarepnya Aussie? Siapa itu Aussie? Ga kenal. #plak! Cerai nggak ya? Cerai nggak ya? Kalau mau dukung, ketik ****CERAI**** spasi ****YES/NO**** kirim ke 1945. #apaan**

**Al-chan 456 : Bapaknya Bhineka itu... er... itu... saya juga enggak tahu. #gubrak Hohoho... Pokoknya surprise deh ntar. Ah, tapi kayaknya udah ketebak deh. Hint-nya jelas banget ituuuuuuu...**

**Crescent Crystal : Makanya, Nak. Bacanya jangan pas subuh biar ga ngantuk. Kesesesesese... (Gilbert : Itu trademark gue! Gak AWESOME lo!) Duh, Gilbert... Berisik...**

**HirumaManda : OYABUUUUUUN~ #ikutfangirling Eh, tapi saya 'kan suka sama Berwald! BERWAAAAAAALD!**

**Silan Haye : Kapan saya senyum yandere? *puter-puter handgun* Yeah, akhirnya kau mereview di tempat yang telah disediakan. PM bukan tempat review. Ingat itu! Uwow, thank you so much kalau kamu suka Bhineka. Awalnya sumpah, ga ada niat buat bikin cerita ini jadi sebesar ini. Dibilang cuma mau bikin oneshot. Ga tahu kenapa kok jadinya panjang. Doain saja saya masih kuat buat update. :) Dan Roma-Belgie, maaf ga dimunculin di chapter ini. Mungkin chapter depan. Hehehehe... Thanks for review. ^_^**

**Twingwing RuRaKe : Hmmm... Habisnya saya ga enak kalau manggilnya sama-sama ayah atau Dad. Keluarga gitu, kurang afdol rasanya kalau enggak ayah-ibu atau Dad-Mum. Jadinya begini. Tapi disini saya bikin dia lebih manly kok, tuh, dia ngehajar Malaysia. Hehehehe... Makasih masukannya! ^o^**

**eL-ch4n : Yup! Bapaknya Bhineka itu selingkuhannya Indonesia yang mantan-pacar. Dan yep, selingkuhannya Indonesia ga cuma satu. *tunjuk Malaysia* Tapi kalo sama Malaysia itu lebih karena terpaksa sih. Dan iya, ini Indonesia cowok. Iya juga ini M-Preg. Semoga ga alergi yah... ^^**

**Haefalent : Kenapa semuanya nebak bapaknya Bhineka itu Oyabuuuuuuun! Wah, ternyata saya payah sekali sebagai author. #pundung Hee, syukur deh kalau masih suka di bagian itu. Saya pikir disitu sinetron banget. Thanks yah... Semoga sukses ujiannya! ^o^**

**Lee SunMiina : Heh! Dilihat dari Korea pake sedotan kemasukan biji semangka juga enggak banget NethereNesia itu bonyok lo! Dan tumben banget lo nggak suka adegan ngenes gini. Biasanya juga Sungmin lo siksa-siksa dan lo nyante aja. Kalo sama gue tenang deh, boy. Gue benci sad-ending. Pernah gitu gue bikin fanfic ga hepi-end? Lagian juga dari dulu gue bilang—(WOI! INI MALAH NGOBROL!) Oh, iya... Ya udahlah... Soal request, udah gue jawab dari kapan tahu. O-G-A-H! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Akari-chan Crazy : Maaaaaaatt! Bapaknya Bhineka itu Matt! #plak Saya cinta Maaaaaaatt! Saya cinta Mellooooooo! Kenapa ga Near aja sih yang mati? Ga relaaaaaaa! (Woi! Salah topik, woi!) Ahem... Saya terlalu kehabisan napas karena ngikik-ngikik baca review darimu yang berujung saya ga tahu mau bales gimana. Ya udahlah... Ini updatenya... ^_^**

**Uchiha Ry-chan : Saya aja berkaca-kaca kok pas nulisnya. Seneng banget kalo adegannya ternyata bisa masuk ke hati pembaca. Makasih banyak atas reviewnya, ya... Ini updatenya... ^_^**

**Azayaka Freak : Jangan panggil sinetron dong. Dorama aja gimana? Hehehehe... Semoga senang dengan updatenya. Jangan telat lagi yah... ^_^**

**YEAH! Udah semua. Terimakasih buat yang udah bersedia meluangkan waktu memencet tombol ****review**** di bawah dan mengutarakan apapun yang kalian pikirkan saat membaca fic ini. Yang silent-reader, thanks juga udah menyempatkan diri membaca. I love you all.**

**So, review? ^_^**

**reloudypie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Shattered Bond**

**Genre : Family & Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T **

**Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : Nation Names used, quite OOC, mature theme, guys love, mention of m-preg, some typos (quite possible) and multi-pair. Don't like? Go to hell, I don't care.**

**Summary : Pernikahan Netherlands terancam bahaya ketika dia dipaksa melihat bukti nyata dari perselingkuhan Indonesia bertahun-tahun silam. Dia hanya punya dua pilihan; bertahan atau pergi. Sekalipun jalinan ikatan yang mereka miliki tak akan pernah sama lagi, Netherlands tetap bersikukuh untuk mengetahui semua rahasia yang selama ini dipendam dalam lubuk hati seorang Indonesia.**

Indonesia segera melepaskan diri dari dekapan America. Dia meluruskan pakaiannya sebelum menatap Bhineka yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar inapnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Indonesia tegas, suaranya yang sedikit bergetar karena emosi berhasil disembunyikannya dengan baik. Dia tidak ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Bhineka yang tidak tahu apa-apa. "Kembalilah ke tempatmu."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi. Masuklah."

"Mum—"

"Bhineka!"

Mulut Bhineka yang sudah separuh terbuka untuk memprotes, kembali mengatup menyadari amarah Indonesia mulai menyesap dalam suaranya. Baik Netherlands maupun Indonesia, keduanya jarang sekali marah pada Bhineka meskipun gadis itu melakukan kesalahan. Biasanya mereka selalu menegurnya baik-baik. Jika hal sudah diluar batas, barulah amarah mereka muncul ke permukaan. Dan Bhineka tidak menyukainya.

Daripada harus menerima kemarahan yang tidak seharusnya ditujukan padanya, terlebih lagi dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa penyebab kemarahan Indonesia, lebih baik dia menuruti apa kemauan pria Asia itu.

Bhineka berbalik tanpa kata kemudian segera kembali ke ruangannya. Indonesia menghela napas berat. Dari sudut matanya, kerumunan orang di sekitarnya mulai saling berbisik satu sama lain seraya melirik ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" sentaknya galak. Indonesia mendelik menatap orang-orang itu, yang langsung mundur selangkah melihat wajah garang Indonesia. "Kalian pikir ini pertunjukan? Sana, pergi! Mau kuberi tinju juga?"

Serentak kerumunan itu pun buyar seperti kelompok lebah yang sarangnya dihantam oleh seorang anak yang tidak bisa dibedakan apakah dia bodoh atau hanya gila. Sambil berjalan pergi, sesekali mereka masih sembunyi-sembunyi mencuri pandang ke arah Indonesia. Mungkin bertanya-tanya apakah pria itu masih ingat wajah mereka masing-masing untuk kemudian diberi bogem mentah satu persatu.

Indonesia mendengus sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Malaysia yang masih terduduk di lantai. Dalam satu sentakan kasar, dia merenggut kerah baju Malaysia hingga jarak wajah keduanya kini hanya setipis helaian benang.

"Aku tidak akan menghalangimu menjenguk Bhineka," kata Indonesia pelan. Malaysia berusaha tidak menelan ludah melihat wajah Indonesia yang menatapnya penuh kebencian. "Tapi jika dia ataupun Netherlands sampai mendengar satu kata saja tentang semua rahasiaku, kau akan sangat menyesal pernah dilahirkan sebagai adikku. Ingat baik-baik."

Dan dengan peringatan itu, Indonesia berdiri tegak dan berjalan pergi setelah mencampakkan Malaysia kembali ke lantai. Pria melayu itu tidak tahu harus kesal atau bersyukur mendengar langkah-langkah kaki Indonesia yang semakin menjauh darinya. Masih dirasakannya sudut bibirnya berdenyut nyeri ketika dia mendengar America berkata pelan,

"Wow..." America menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Aku tidak akan pernah menyangka dengan wajah semanis kakakmu itu, dia bisa jadi harimau buas. Yah, muka harimau itu manis sih, jadi perumpamaan barusan tidak salah juga."

"Kalau mau mencari perumpamaan yang cocok untuk Indonesia, kau bisa melakukannya nanti," sungut Malaysia. "Sekarang bantu aku dulu kenapa?"

America menoleh dan mau tidak mau dia mengeluarkan tawa kecil melihat keadaan Malaysia. Pria berusia di awal tiga puluh itu terduduk di lantai dengan pakaian agak kusut serta rambut yang berantakan. Ditambah pipi kirinya memar dan sudut bibirnya berbekas darah. Dokter pirang itu mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Malaysia.

"Kau menyedihkan," kata America terkekeh pelan ketika Malaysia telah berdiri pada dua kakinya seraya mengibaskan celananya dari debu. "Siapa sangka kau yang selalu besar mulut itu langsung tumbang hanya dengan satu pukulan?"

"Tutup mulut atau kubuat kau membeli kacamata baru nanti," gerutu Malaysia kesal. Tidak cukupkah Indonesia yang sudah merendahkan harga dirinya hingga America harus ikut-ikut menyerang egonya? Dia mengacungkan kepalan tangannya pada America namun dokter itu hanya tertawa.

"Oh, seram sekali. Kau membuatku takut, Malaysia," ujarnya dalam ketakutan yang sengaja dibuat-buat.

Kali ini Malaysia benar-benar ingin memukul kepalanya tetapi America lebih gesit mengindar.

"Diam!" bentak Malaysia habis sabar ketika America kembali tertawa mengejeknya. "Aku kesal nih! Apa kau tidak bisa menaruh simpati sedikit saja pada temanmu yang kesusahan? Aku sudah dipukul, bibirku berdarah, dan kau malah terus-terusan mengejekku. Apa kau baru puas kalau melihatku mati? Huh?"

"Hei, hei, jangan terlalu serius begitu," kata America segera. Dia sadar bahwa teman kuliahnya yang satu itu memang punya tendensi untuk mendramatisir segala sesuatu. "Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku cuma ingin bercanda—mencairkan suasana, kau tahu? Maafkan aku."

Malaysia mendengus seraya memalingkan muka. Dia hanya menanggapi dengan satu kata yang disepatkannya perlahan, "Terserah."

America kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah Malaysia. Pria melayu itu selalu saja terlihat seperti anak-anak di mata America; lekas marah, tak mau kalah dan keras kepala. Saat itu luka di sudut bibir Malaysia kembali terlihat olehnya. America segera menyentuh lengan Malaysia.

"Mau kuobati dulu lukamu?" tanya America begitu Malaysia menoleh. "Pasti masih sakit 'kan?"

"Ya, boleh," kata Malaysia tanpa pikir panjang. "Aku lebih suka kalau mulutku tak terasa pedih saat makan bagaimanapun juga."

"Ayo ke ruang kantorku dulu kalau begitu," ajak America. "Disana aku menyimpan peralatan P3K untuk luka kecil."

Malaysia mengangguk kemudian mengikuti America berjalan menyusuri koridor yang berlawanan arah dengan Indonesia saat dia pergi tadi. Di sepanjang koridor, America selalu disapa oleh para pasien yang berlalu-lalang atau sekedar duduk di depan kamar rawat mereka. America tersenyum dan membalas semua sapaan untuknya hingga mereka sampai di sudut koridor. America membuka pintunya dan mempersilakan Malaysia masuk lebih dulu.

"Sebagai dokter, kau populer juga," kata Malaysia sambil melihat berkeliling.

Ruangan itu sederhana. Hanya berisi sebuah meja kayu besar dengan kursi berputar yang cukup nyaman di belakangnya. Sofa kulit berada di sudut ruangan di sisi kanan pintu masuk dan sebuah meja oval kecil di depannya. Tirai memanjang, menutupi hampir setengah ruangan di sisi kiri pintu dengan lemari kayu setinggi manusia menempel di dinding. Malaysia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa sementara America langsung berjalan menuju lemari dan membuka pintunya.

"Disini, tak banyak dokter yang mau berinteraksi dengan pasien diluar urusan teknis," kata America seraya membawa sebuah kotak putih kecil bersimbol khas palang merah. Dia duduk di sebelah Malaysia dan membuka kotaknya. "Jarang ada yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk mendengar keluh kesah mereka."

"Apa enaknya mendengar orang mengeluh?" tanya Malaysia heran. Dia mengamati saat America mengeluarkan segulung kain kasa halus, antiseptik dan alkohol. "Membuat suasana hati suram saja 'kan?"

"Itu akan membuatmu bersyukur." America menuangkan alkohol pada kain kasa yang sudah dia potong kemudian mendongak menatap Malaysia. Pria itu tertegun saat melihatnya dan America tersenyum. "Ya, semua keluh kesah pasienku membuatku bersyukur bahwa Tuhan masih memberiku tubuh yang sehat tanpa ada kekurangan sedikitpun. Semua pasien disini adalah orang-orang yang tidak seberuntung kita. Nah, buka mulutmu."

Malaysia membuka mulutnya tanpa bicara. Dia mengawasi dalam diam ketika America dengan hati-hati menyeka sudut bibirnya dengan alkohol. Terasa sedikit perih, namun Malaysia diam saja. Heh. Dia bukan anak kecil.

Berikutnya America menuangkan antiseptik pada kain yang baru. Warnanya yang agak kekuningan membuat Malaysia mendengus saat melihatnya. Entah tidak melihat atau memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, America tidak bicara apa-apa. Setelah selesai menyeka luka Malaysia dengan antiseptik, America mengumpulkan semua kain yang telah terpakai dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Terima kasih," gumam Malaysia saat America melewatinya untuk mengembalikan peralatan P3K-nya ke lemari.

"Kembali," sahut America tersenyum meskipun Malaysia tak akan bisa melihatnya karena posisinya yang membelakangi sang pria melayu. Setelah menutup lemarinya, dia menoleh arlojinya kemudian memandang Malaysia. "Mau makan siang bersama? Satu jam lagi makan siang dan ada restoran Italia yang baru dibuka di dekat sini. Kurasa sekali-sekali makan selain menu _fast-food_ oke juga."

Malaysia hanya mengangkat bahu. "Terserahlah. Bagiku makan dimanapun sama saja," ujarnya dengan nada dan pandangan skeptikal.

"Makanan yang baik berpengaruh bagi kesehatan, lho."

"Aku tidak mau dibilangi seperti itu oleh maniak burger sepertimu."

"Kurasa kau harus belajar bersikap santai," kata America seraya kembali duduk di sebelah Malaysia. "Selain itu kita juga sudah lama tidak mengobrol. Lagipula, ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Soal apa?" tanya Malaysia. "Aku tidak mau kau tanyai soal pahlawan yang berasal dari negaraku."

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

America mengedip. "Soal kakakmu."

Malaysia hanya mendengus.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Finland mengerling jam dinding di seberangnya untuk yang entah-sudah-keberapa kalinya. Dia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu mahoni berukir yang dia tahu betul siapa orang yang berada di dalam ruangan di baliknya. Dia menggigit kukunya dengan gelisah sementara lagi-lagi sudut matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding. Dia akhirnya menghela napas kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan mengetuk pintu.

'tok'-'tok'-'tok'

Tak terdengar jawaban. Finland harus mengerahkan seluruh pengendalian dirinya agar tidak membuka pintu dan menerobos masuk begitu saja. Dia sudah berdiri disitu sejak tiga puluh empat menit yang lalu. Dia sudah mengetuk pintu dengan berbagai macam variasi; mulai dari pelan, sedang, keras, berirama, hingga nyaris mencapai level gedoran, namun penghuni di baliknya sama sekali tak terlihat mendengarnya. Dia sudah hampir mengabaikan seluruh etiket kesopanan yang dipelajarinya bertahun-tahun dan menerobos masuk ke ruangan itu ketika seseorang berjalan melewatinya.

"Mr. England!" seru Finland lega. Setidaknya jabatan England di perusahaan itu cukup tinggi, tidak akan masalah kalau dia masuk ke kantor presiden direktur tanpa mengetuk pintu. "Untung sekali bertemu Anda disini."

Pria yang dipanggil 'Mr. England' itu menoleh. Jika orang baru melihatnya, mereka pasti akan sangat terkejut melihat alisnya yang begitu tebal. Tapi bagi seluruh penghuni VO Company, 'keajaiban' alis England sudah menjadi 'makanan' sehari-hari.

"Ada apa, Finland?" tanya England seraya menghampiri bawahannya yang berdiri di depan pintu kantor sang Presiden Direktur. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Saya ingin berbicara dengan Bapak Presdir, tapi beliau sama sekali tidak menanggapi. Padahal saya sudah mengetuk pintu sejak lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu," jelas Finland. Rambut pirangnya bergerak-gerak pelan seiring gestur tubuhnya saat berbicara.

"Hmm? Memangnya ada perlu apa?"

"Mr. Spain dari Iberia Company akan datang setengah jam lagi untuk meeting yang sudah dijadwalkan minggu lalu. Tadi beliau sudah menelepon supaya segala sesuatunya dipersiapkan agar tepat waktu tapi saya tak bisa memberitahu Presdir sama sekali. Teleponnya juga tak diangkat.

"Baiklah, biar kusampaikan," kata England. Dia sudah memegang kenop pintu ketika dia berbalik kembali memandang Finland. "Kau urus saja semuanya seperti biasa. Jangan lupa, tolong sampaikan pada Sweden bahwa laporan keuangan soal proyek yang ditangani Denmark agak tidak beres. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi."

"Baik, Sir. Akan saya sampaikan," kata Finland segera. Dia membungkuk samar sebelum pergi meninggalkan atasannya mengambil alih Misi-Untuk-Membangunkan-Presdir.

England menghela napas samar sebelum memutar kenop dan membuka pintu besar di hadapannya. Matanya langsung terarah pada sosok di balik meja besar yang jelas sekali terlihat sedang melamun. Rambut pirangnya memantulkan sinar matahari dari jendela besar di belakangnya, membuat sedikit efek dramatis.

"Well, well," kata England seraya menutup pintu dan berjalan menghampiri sang sosok. "Perusahaan ini tidak akan jalan kalau pekerjaanmu cuma melamun macam anak gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta begitu, Netherlands."

"Anak gadis yang patah hati untuk lebih tepatnya," kata Netherlands menghela napas. Dia memutar kursinya hingga menghadap sepenuhnya pada pemuda Inggris dihadapannya itu. "Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu lebih dulu?"

"Finland sudah mencobanya sejak lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu dan gagal. Aku ragu bahwa aku bisa mendapatkan hasil yang lebih baik," kata England. Dia kemudian menatap langsung ke arah atasan sekaligus temannya itu. "Kelihatannya kau sedang ada masalah. Mau cerita?"

Ekspresi Netherlands kembali mendung, tak seperti dirinya yang biasa. Meski berkali-kali dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, namun luka itu masih beberapa kali menyengat hatinya. Dia memang sudah memaafkan Indonesia, tapi luka yang diciptakan perselingkuhan itu membekas cukup dalam dan pastinya membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sembuh.

"Masalah keluargaku," kata Netherlands pelan. "Aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya, tapi sejak kapan otak kita punya perintah _shut-down_?"

"Kau bisa cerita kalau kau mau. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu," kata England. "Kalau kau tak mau, ya, tak apa-apa. Aku hanya menawarkan. Beban akan terasa lebih ringan kalau dibagi dua, 'kan?"

Netherlands menghela napas panjang. Dia tidak tahu apakah sebaiknya dia menceritakan masalanya pada England atau tidak. Perselingkuhan itu aib bagaimanapun juga. Kalau bisa, cukup dia dan keluarganya saja yang tahu. Tapi tawaran England untuk membantunya tak bisa diabaikannya begitu saja. Secara logis, dua mata, dua telinga, dua pasang tangan dan kaki jauh lebih baik daripada hanya satu, bukan?

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau tak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun," kata Netherlands beberapa saat kemudian. "Dan yang kumaksud adalah _siapapun_."

"Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku," kata England tersenyum. "Aku cukup bisa dipercaya."

"Baiklah," kata Netherlands. Dia terdiam selama beberapa saat, tak yakin darimana harus memulai. Dia menghembuskan napas perlahan sebelum memulai dengan kejutan yang paling besar. "Bhineka bukan anak kandungku."

Perlu waktu bagi England untuk mengolah kalimat Netherlands yang mencapai indra pendengarannya sebelum diteruskan ke otak. Dia tak yakin bahwa dia mendengar dengan benar sehingga dia mencoba bertanya, "Maaf?"

Netherlands terlihat kesal. "Kau sudah dengar, England. Bhineka bukan anak kandungku," tandasnya seraya menatap England tajam.

Hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi kenapa England bisa mendengar hal seperti itu. Pertama, Netherlands sedang bercanda. Kedua, pendengaran England mulai rusak. Tapi melihat ekspresi Netherlands yang terlihat sangat terluka saat mengatakannya membuatnya tahu bahwa pria Belanda itu serius. Dan pendengarannya juga masih baik mengingat dia mendengar kalimat yang sama dua kali. Setelah menangkap keseluruhan maksud dari kalimat Netherlands, England merasakan kejutan yang amat sangat pada dirinya.

"Tapi—tapi—" England terlihat kehilangan kata-kata selama beberapa saat, "—kalau begitu dia anak siapa? Dan darimana kau tahu kalau Bhineka bukan anak kandungmu?"

"Kemarin Bhineka mengalami kecelakaan," kata Netherlands muram. Semua memori akan hal itu masih melukainya beberapa kali. "Dia kekurangan darah dan dokter meminta kami mendonorkan darah untuknya. Dia menanyai golongan darah kami. Aku O, Indonesia AB, Romano dan Belgium yang waktu itu ada disana sama-sama B. Dan ternyata golongan darah Bhineka AB."

"Oh," England terkesiap ketika menyadari keganjilan hereditas tersebut. "Tapi... kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau Bhineka kecelakaan? Aku 'kan bisa menjenguknya."

"Aku terlalu _shock_ dengan kenyataan bahwa ternyata dia bukan anakku. Anak Indonesia, ya, tapi bukan anakku," jelas Netherlands datar. Dia melanjutkan sambil menunduk, "Dan aku masih belum tahu siapa ayah kandungnya. Indonesia menolak memberitahuku."

Selama beberapa saat England hanya terdiam. Berita itu sangat mengejutkan baginya, bahkan hanya sebagai orang luar. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Indonesia bisa... selingkuh. Bahkan dalam kepalanya kata itu terdengar sangat tidak cocok dengan sosok seorang Indonesia. Sosok yang tabah, penyabar, rela berkorban, sosok yang menjadi panutan, sosok yang diam-diam ia kagumi...

England menampar dirinya secara mental. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu, gerutu England pada dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa dirinya memalukan. England segera menanyakan hal lain untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal yang mendistraksinya.

"Lalu apa tindakanmu?" tanya England. Ketika Netherlands mendongak ke arahnya, dia segera menambahkan, "Maksudku, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengetahui Indonesia... uh... mengingkari kesetiaanmu?"

"Aku tidak mau melakukan apa-apa," kata Netherlands pelan. Dia memutar-mutar pena di tangannya sambil menerawang. "Aku memang sakit hati, tapi kurasa aku tidak ingin menceraikannya. Aku terlalu mencintai Indonesia—dan Bhineka, meski ternyata dia bukan putri kandungku. Aku sudah merawatnya bersama Indonesia selama hampir tujuh belas tahun. Semuanya terlalu berharga untuk kukorbankan hanya karena ini. Aku tidak mau melakukannya, aku tidak mau memikirkannya."

England menatap kagum pada sosok di hadapannya itu. Di tengah segala kekecewaan dan sakit hati, pria itu masih sanggup berpikir tenang dan tabah menghadapi semuanya. England tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan jika berada di posisi Netherlands. Dia mungkin tidak akan setegar itu.

"Kau benar," katanya tersenyum. "Kau harus menjaga semuanya sekarang. Kau hebat, Netherlands. Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisimu."

Netherlands hanya membalas dengan senyum samar. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu dan segera menoleh England.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum bilang ada apa kau tiba-tiba kemari," ujarnya.

England melotot kaget sebelum segera melihat jam tangannya. "Gawat! Finland tadi memintaku untuk memberitahumu soal meeting dengan Iberia Company hari ini. Ayo cepat, Netherlands! Kurasa kita sudah terlambat lima menit!" serunya panik.

Netherlands hanya bisa menggerutu sementara dia segera berdiri dan merapikan setelan jasnya. Mereka berdua segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dan nyaris menabrak Finland di depan pintu.

"Sir!" seru Finland melihat kemunculan kedua atasannya itu. "Mr. Spain mulai meracau tentang pemimpin-yang-tidak-konsisten-dan-terlambat-dalam-meeting-yang-direncanakan-sendiri-dan-di-perusahaannya-sendiri di ruang meeting," ujarnya hampir dalam satu tarikan napas. "Saya khawatir kalau Denmark tidak mampu mengendalikan emosinya lagi."

Netherlands mendengus. "Sudahlah, ayo cepat kesana," ujarnya singkat sebelum berjalan cepat—nyaris berlari—menuju elevator di ujung koridor.

Soal mencari siapa ayah Bhineka, dia bisa minta bantuan England lain kali.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Indonesia bersenandung pelan sembari membalik udang yang sedang dia goreng dalam penggorengan. Selesai membuat makan malam, dia akan langsung pergi ke rumah sakit lagi. Tadi siang dia sempat menelepon Romano untuk membantunya menjaga Bhineka. Belgium menolak bicara dengannya, tapi Indonesia maklum. Wanita itu pasti masih sakit hati dengan perbuatannya yang mengkhianati Netherlands.

Indonesia baru saja meletakkan penggorengan yang kotor di tempat cuci piring ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Dia segera melepaskan sarung tangan tahan panasnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Halo?"

"Apa kabar, Indonesia?"

Suara itu membuat jantung Indonesia hampir berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat. Suara riang yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya selama hampir tujuh belas tahun. Sejak dia memutuskan untuk menghentikan semua pengkhianatannya. Memutuskan untuk mencintai Netherlands. Dan hanya Netherlands.

"Baik," kata Indonesia setelah berhasil mengatasi kekagetannya. "Darimana kau tahu nomor ponselku? Seingatku aku sudah menggantinya dan tak memberitahumu."

"Wah, wah, apa aku mendengar isyarat bahwa kau sengaja tak ingin kuhubungi?" kata suara di seberang.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Oh, aku punya kenalan."

"Kau tidak berubah," kata Indonesia pelan. Entah itu ironis atau tidak. "Kau tak pernah memberiku jawaban yang memuaskan."

"Kau tidak menanyakan kabarku, Indonesia?" Suara itu lagi-lagi mengabaikan kalimat Indonesia. "Apa kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana keadaanku?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Indonesia datar. Jika dia menuruti keinginan orang itu, semuanya akan cepat selesai. Dan makin cepat ini selesai, makin baik bagi Indonesia. Dia sudah benar-benar tak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan orang itu.

"Luar biasa!" ujar suara itu bersemangat. "Hari ini aku bertemu lagi dengan suamimu. Dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Ada masalah, Indonesia?"

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Indonesia dingin. Dia tak ingin berbasa-basi. "Katakan apa maumu. Kenapa kau meneleponku?"

"Aww! Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Sepuluh tahun? Lima belas tahun? Kurasa lebih. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu lagi."

"Jahatnya~"

"Berhenti main-main. Katakan apa maumu sekarang juga atau kututup sambungan ini."

"Hei, jangan begitu. Aku hanya ingin kau menyampaikan salamku untuk Bhineka. Kapan kiranya aku bisa bertemu dengannya ya."

"Jangan mimpi!" desis Indonesia geram. Tangannya yang mencengkeram ponselnya mengerat. "Sampai dunia kiamat pun tak akan kubiarkan kau bertemu dengannya."

"Kenapa tidak, Indonesia?" kata orang itu. Indonesia membenci nada geli yang terdengar dari suaranya. "Toh suamimu sudah tahu semuanya..."

Tubuh Indonesia terasa membeku. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur dari kening dan punggungnya. Darimana dia tahu...

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?" tanya Indonesia. Kemarahan mulai menyusupi tiap kalimatnya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tahu soal itu?"

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku punya kenalan," kata orang itu nyaris tertawa. "Dan dia tidak akan menyimpan rahasia apapun padaku."

Indonesia mulai gemetar karena amarah begitu menyadari siapa orang yang dimaksud orang itu. "Romano..." ujarnya pelan. Dia menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. "Dasar tomat brengsek..."

"Oh, wow! Menjadi kakak ipar Romano ternyata berpengaruh besar terhadap kosakatamu ya."

"Katakan apa maumu!" bentak Indonesia habis sabar. Dia sudah kesal dipermainkan. Sudah cukup jika dia berhasil tertipu dengan permainan cintanya tujuh belas tahun lalu. Tidak lagi untuk sekarang. "Bicara sekarang atau kuputus! Aku tidak main-main!"

Indonesia merasa orang itu tersenyum lebar di seberangnya. "Well, aku hanya ingin mengajukan penawaran," ujar orang itu pelan.

"Penawaran?"

"Yup! Sekarang setelah suamimu tahu kau berkhianat, dia tidak akan menginginkanmu lagi. Kalau kau masih berminat, aku—"

"Sudah cukup!" seru Indonesia yang dengan efektif memotong perkataan orang itu. "Mungkin dulu aku memang naif—yang bisa kautipu dengan semua omong kosong dan janji-janji palsumu—tapi sekarang aku tidak sebodoh itu! Mengkhianati Netherlands demi orang sepertimu adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku dan sampai matipun aku tidak akan kembali padamu! Aku mencintai Netherlands dan apapun yang akan kau lakukan tidak akan bisa mengubahnya!"

Indonesia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang naik turun tak beraturan. Orang yang meneleponnya itu masih belum bicara dan Indonesia kembali berkata, "Ingat baik-baik. Aku memaafkanmu atas semua yang dulu pernah kau lakukan, tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi jika kau berani mengusik keluargaku. Mungkin kau lebih pemberani dari Malaysia, tapi aku bersumpah aku tidak akan segan-segan melukaimu jika kau melukai keluargaku. Kau dengar itu?"

"Sangat baik, Indonesia," sahut orang itu tenang, masih dengan nada tawa dalam suaranya.

"Bagus. Nah, selamat tinggal," Indonesia terlihat ragu sejenak. Dia sudah tidak ingin mengingat orang itu dan mengucapkan namanya akan membuat hal itu menjadi lebih sulit. Tapi sebelum dia menyadari, nama itu telah terucap keluar dari bibirnya, "Spain."

Dan ketika nada sambung dari telepon itu telah berbunyi, Spain tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sampai ketemu, Indonesia."

**-to be continued-**

**A/N : Oke, yang baca sampai sini silakan goreng saya. Pukul, tendang, hajar, apapun. Saya memang pantas mendapatkannya. Saya mohon maaf yang teramat sangat karena keterlambatan update ini. Saya punya banyak problema di RL dan bukan tempatnya kalau saya curhat disini. Intinya, keterlambatan update ini murni kesalahan saya. Kalau kalian mau marah, marahlah. Sekali lagi, saya pantas menerimanya. Saya malu sama ****Silan****Haye****. Saya marah-marah karena dia terlambat update 2 bulan, dan sekarang saya yang terlambat 3 bulan. TIGA! Tuhan... Saya kena karmaaaaaaa~ :'O**

**Untuk review reply :**

**Fujoshi Anonim : **Maaf ya telat update-nya. *nunduk* Ini udah saya bocorin kok siapa bapaknya. Hope you enjoy... :)

**HeartlessLittleHamster : **I'm sorry for the ultimate-late update. I hope you don't lost your muse in this fic. Enjoy this update please...

**Bonnefoy Clementie : **Saya juga ga rela kalo Malon yang jadi bapaknya kok. Nih, sudah saya kasih gamblang siapa bapaknya. Maafkan daku yang terlambat update ini. *nunduk*

**Al-chan Fernandez : **Ini updatenya... Enjoy... ^^

**zzz : **Bukan. Sekarang sudah saya kasih tahu bapaknya Bhineka itu Oyabun. Biar ga pada nebak-nebak. Udah banyak yang betul juga sih... ^^

**Namikaze Reisen : **Sebenarnya saya merasa sangat bersalah gara-gara telat update, tapi saya bersyukur ga jadi dikasih kecupan abang France. *dibuang* Ini updatenya. Maaf telat yah...

**Lee Sunmiina : **Gue nolak karena ga mau utang. Utang duit udah banyak jangan ditambahin utang fic. Anggep aja cowok itu m-preg cuma sekali seumur hidup. Sorry telat update ya. XD

**eL-ch4n : **Ini updatenya. Maaf karena nunggu lama. Semoga masih ingat. ^^

**mickyming : **SuFin udah saya bikin tuh. Dibaca yah... ^^ Ini updatenya...

**Haefalent : **Maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu. Ini updatenya, dan bapak Bhineka itu Spain. ^^

**ShinBC1801 : **Mmm... Ya... Ini updatenya. Maafkan kalau telatnya super amat sangat telat sekali (mulai lebeh)... Enjoy...

**Icha desu : **Iya, bapaknya itu Oyabun. ^^ Sudah pada nebak bener sih, sekalian aja deh saya buka. Enjoy ya. Maaf updatenya lama.

**make-me-wtf : **perasaan **flyingboxer** lebih keren. Ohya, bapaknya Bhineka itu Spain. :)

**Crescent Crystal : **Ya, sudah saya bongkar kalau bapaknya itu Oyabun... Kayaknya disini dia di mode el-conquistador deh... :3

**Hiruma Manda : **Saya terluka fanfic ini dibilang sinet. XD Kayaknya emang mesti ganti genre jadi drama nih...

**Azayaka Freak : **Iya, bapaknya itu Spain. :)

**Silan Haye : **Maafkan saya kalau saya mungkin mengecewakanmu di chapter ini. Kemampuan menulis saya nyaris karatan. Aduh. Saya malu sekali. Kalau kamu mau bilang chapter ini jelek, saya tahu itu benar. Kasih tahu saja jeleknya dimana supaya bisa saya perbaiki. Aduh... Saya mau sembunyi aja ah... #ngumpet

**Uchiha Ry-chan : **Mending telat review daripada telat update. #pundung Maafkan update yang sangat telat ini yah. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini. :)

**ouu : **masih lanjut kok. Cuma RL lagi chaotic banget akhir-akhir ini, jadi terpaksa updatenya tertunda. Maaf ya. Ini updatenya.

**Oke. Kemarin dengan ajaibnya bagian ini terpotong. Jadi sekarang udah saya edit. Sekali lagi, maafkan saya yang sudah seenaknya terlambat ini. Maaf. *bow* So, review please? ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Shattered Bond**

**Genre : Family & Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T **

**Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : Nation Names used, quite OOC, mature theme, guys love, mention of m-preg, some typos (quite possible) and multi-pair. Don't like? Go to hell, I don't care.**

**Summary : Pernikahan Netherlands terancam bahaya ketika dia dipaksa melihat bukti nyata dari perselingkuhan Indonesia bertahun-tahun silam. Dia hanya punya dua pilihan; bertahan atau pergi. Sekalipun jalinan ikatan yang mereka miliki tak akan pernah sama lagi, Netherlands tetap bersikukuh untuk mengetahui semua rahasia yang selama ini dipendam dalam lubuk hati seorang Indonesia.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Dia… Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit! Bhineka mengalami kecelakaan…"

"Gadis itu juga bergolongan darah AB."

"Bhineka bukan anakku."

"Maaf..."

"Perceraian kita, kita urus setelah aku tahu siapa ayah kandung anak itu."

"Maafkan aku, Netherlands..."

"Katakan padaku, Nesia. Apa salahku...?"

"Jangan bodoh, Kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, siapa lagi yang kucintai?"

"Kenapa? Takut kalau dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan pengkhianatanmu?"

"…jika dia ataupun Netherlands sampai mendengar satu kata saja tentang semua rahasiaku, kau akan sangat menyesal pernah dilahirkan sebagai adikku. Ingat baik-baik."

"Kau sudah dengar, England. Bhineka bukan anak kandungku."

"Kau hebat, Netherlands. Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisimu."

"Katakan apa maumu. Kenapa kau meneleponku?"

"Well, aku hanya ingin mengajukan penawaran."

"Selamat tinggal, Spain."

"Sampai ketemu, Indonesia."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Indonesia…"

Indonesia mengernyit. Dia merasa seseorang memanggil namanya, namun dia tidak melihat siapapun di sekelilingnya. Sesungguhnya dia malah tidak bisa melihat apapun. Semuanya gelap, tanpa cahaya sedikitpun untuk mendukung penglihatannya. Indonesia mencoba untuk menoleh, namun ternyata dia juga tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Indonesia..."

Indonesia berusaha untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi entah kenapa semuanya terasa berat. Seperti tulang-tulangnya berubah menjadi berbobot belasan ton. Indonesia mencoba membuka mata, namun sepertinya sia-sia saja. Dia tetap tak bisa melihat apapun.

"Indonesia..."

Siapa? Siapa yang memanggil dirinya? Siapa...

"INDONESIA!"

Indonesia tergeragap dan langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia menoleh sekeliling dengan panik dan menemukan Luxemburg berdiri di sebelahnya, menunduk menatapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" ujar Indonesia bingung. "Kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Aku berteriak karena rupanya kau tidak bisa dibangunkan dengan cara biasa," jawab Luxemburg lalu duduk di sofa tempat Indonesia tertidur pulas beberapa saat sebelumnya. Dia menatap kakak iparnya yang kelihatannya masih mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesadarannya kemudian tersenyum geli. "Kau ini keterlaluan, ya. Kalau sudah tidur, kau seperti orang mati saja. Kaupikir sudah berapa kali aku mencoba membangunkanmu?"

Indonesia menghenyakkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa sambil menghembuskan napas lega menyadari tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Dia tadi tertidur setelah kelelahan seharian mengurus rumah kemudian menjaga Bhineka di rumah sakit. Percakapannya dengan Spain di telepon masih terngiang di kepalanya; membuatnya mengingat semua peristiwa ini berawal, bahkan sampai terbawa mimpi. Dia menoleh tempat tidur Bhineka dan melihat bahwa gadis itu tidak berada disana.

"Dimana Bhineka?" tanya Indonesia segera.

"Tadi ikut Dokter America untuk cek _rontgen_ sekali lagi. Katanya memastikan apakah tidak ada tulang yang retak sebelum dia memutuskan bahwa Bhineka bisa pulang beberapa hari lagi," jelas Luxemburg. Kali ini giliran dia yang menguap. "Haaah... Aku capek sekali..."

"Maaf, ya. Aku jadi menyeretmu untuk ikut menjaga Bhineka," ujar Indonesia pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak begitu sibuk," ujar Luxemburg seraya melambaikan tangannya untuk mempertegas maksud ucapannya. "Hanya saja, duduk diam disini membuatku sedikit bosan. Roma dan Belgie kenapa tidak ikut bergantian menjaga Bhineka, sih?"

"Umm... Itu... mungkin karena Belgium masih kesal padaku," ujar Indonesia ragu. Dia melihat Luxemburg mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan segera menambahkan, "Ah! Bukan hal besar, kok. Kau tidak perlu—"

"Indonesia, kalau soal Bhineka bukan anak kandung Netherlands, itu aku sudah tahu," tukas Luxemburg memotong kalimat Indonesia. Pria itu terbelalak menatapnya dan Luxemburg menghela napas. "Belgium meneleponku sebelum kau memintaku untuk membantu menjaga Bhineka. Kaupikir kenapa aku tidak bertanya apa-apa soal absennya Belgium padahal biasanya dia yang paling khawatir kalau putrimu sakit? Yang kuherankan adalah kenapa dia tidak bisa memaafkanmu."

"Aku memang pantas menerimanya," ujar Indonesia menunduk, memainkan lipatan kemeja hitamnya. "Aku mungkin tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika berada di posisi Belgium. Menghianati kakaknya seperti itu, aku..."

"Apa yang sudah terjadi, kau tidak bisa mencabutnya lagi," ujar Luxemburg tegas. Dia mengalihkan pandangan dari Indonesia ke jendela yang sedikit terbuka, menampilkan langit yang mulai terlihat gelap. "Kita tidak bisa memutar waktu. Kita hanya bisa memperbaiki kerusakan yang telah kita buat."

"Tapi tetap saja, kesalahanku terlalu besar untuk bisa dimaafkan semudah itu," ujar Indonesia menggigit bibirnya. Saat itu mau tidak mau dia kembali merasa bahwa dirinya orang yang sangat hina, yang pantas untuk ditinggalkan tanpa ditengok kembali. Apa yang telah diajarkan orangtuanya tentang kesetiaan? Jika bisa, Indonesia pasti telah mencari cara yang paling berat untuk menghukum dirinya sendiri.

Luxemburg menyisir rambutnya dengan jari kemudian kembali menatap Indonesia. Kakak iparnya itu masih menunduk, terlihat sangat malu bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Luxemburg menepuk pundak Indonesia lalu kembali bicara.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa aku bisa memaafkanmu?"

Indonesia mendongak, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan berbagai macam emosi. Tidak percaya, bingung, heran, namun juga penuh rasa lega serta ungkapan terima kasih. Indonesia membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun Luxemburg telah menyelanya lebih dulu.

"Aku mengenalmu, Indonesia," ujar Luxemburg sungguh-sungguh. "Memang tak seberapa lama, tapi kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk mengetahui bahwa kau bukan tipe orang rendahan seperti yang kau takut orang pikirkan. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat menyesali kesalahanmu. Ya, kau mengakui bahwa itu kesalahanmu dan itu adalah sebuah tindakan mulia yang tidak semua orang bisa lakukan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Belgium tidak mau memaafkanmu yang telah berusaha jujur dan menanggung segala resikonya. Kesempatan selalu ada untuk orang yang mau berubah. Dan aku, aku tidak akan pernah keberatan untuk memberi siapapun kesempatan itu."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk mengucapkan rasa terimakasihku padamu," ujar Indonesia lirih, suaranya serak terbebani emosi. Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya sebelum kembali berkata, "Aku benar-benar menyesal..."

"Aku tahu, Indonesia. Aku tahu," ujar Luxemburg tersenyum dan Indonesia membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Pria berambut pirang gelap itu menengok jam dinding kemudian menegakkan duduknya. "Sepertinya sebentar lagi pemeriksaan Bhineka selesai. Kau tak mau dia mendengar percakapan soal ini, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Indonesia serius. "Dia tidak boleh tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kalau sampai dia tahu."

Saat itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan yang cukup keras, membuat Indonesia dan Luxemburg segera menoleh. Mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat sebelum Indonesia berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu. Dia membuka pintunya dan mendapati Netherlands berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ah, selamat datang," ujar Indonesia seraya tersenyum hangat. Dia mendongak menatap suaminya, namun pria itu hanya diam tak bersuara. Setelah beberapa saat keheningan yang sedikit canggung, Netherlands menunduk kemudian mengecup pipi Indonesia.

"Sudah berapa lama kau disini?" tanya Netherlands ketika Indonesia membuka pintu lebih lebar agar dirinya bisa berjalan masuk. Seperti teringat sesuatu, Netherlands menghentikan langkah kemudian menoleh ke luar koridor. "England, ayo masuk."

Tangan Indonesia yang memegang kenop pintu menegang sejenak ketika mendengar nama yang disebutkan Netherlands. Tanpa sadar dia menahan napas saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, kemudian sosok pria muda berambut pirang jerami masuk dalam pandangannya. Pria itu melihatnya dan tersenyum kecil menyapanya.

"Hai. Lama tidak berjumpa, Indonesia."

"Eh... umm, ya. Silakan masuk," ujar Indonesia sedikit gugup. Jujur saja, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan England dalam situasi seperti itu. Sebagai teman baik Netherlands, kemungkinan besar dia sudah tahu apa masalah rumah tangganya. Bagus, pikir Indonesia. Mula-mula Spain, sekarang England. Siapa lagi yang perlu dia beritahu soal aibnya? Japan? China? Australia?

"Dimana Bhineka?" tanya Netherlands membuyarkan lamunan Indonesia. Pria itu memandang berkeliling kemudian bertemu pandang dengan Luxemburg yang duduk di sofa. "Oh. Hai, Luxie."

"Bhineka sedang menjalani tes _rontgen_ untuk memastikan tidak ada keretakan pada tulangnya," jelas Luxemburg sementara Netherlands duduk di sebelahnya kemudian diikuti England. Indonesia baru saja meletakkan pantatnya di tempat tidur ketika pintu mendadak menjeblak terbuka.

"Muuuuuuum!" seru Bhineka sambil berlari menerjang ibunya begitu dia melihatnya. Dia memeluk Indonesia begitu erat sampai keduanya nyaris terjerembab ke lantai. "Aku baik-baik saja! Beberapa hari lagi aku bisa keluar rumah sakit! Yay! Aku sudah muak dengan bubur gandum!"

"Kau harus sedikit rileks supaya kesehatanmu bisa benar-benar pulih," ujar Indonesia tersenyum menanggapi antusiasme putrinya. "Memangnya, apa kata dokter?"

"Tidak ada kerusakan apapun pada tulang dan sendi yang menyebabkan cedera sementara maupun permanen," ujar America yang menyusul masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dia tersenyum melihat Bhineka yang masih menciumi sisi wajah Indonesia untuk selebrasi. "Mungkin dalam tiga hari dia sudah bisa pulang."

"Oke, oke, sudah. Bhineka, istirahatlah yang cukup," ujar Indonesia sambil melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Bhineka. Gadis itu pura-pura terus menahannya sampai pada poin dia nyaris bergelayut di lengan Indonesia. "Bhineka, jangan main-main. Istirahat atau kujadikan bubur gandum sebagai sarapan tetapmu sampai sebulan ke depan."

Rupanya itu ancaman yang efektif. Membayangkan prospek mengerikan atas menu makanannya, Bhineka segera melepaskan Indonesia kemudian naik ke tempat tidurnya. Saat itulah dia memandang berkeliling dan melihat Netherlands duduk di sisi lain ruangan.

"Daddy!" serunya gembira. Otomatis dia melompat turun lagi kemudian melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan Netherlands, meninggalkan Indonesia berbicara dengan America soal hasil cek _rontgen_-nya. "Kenapa Daddy tidak bilang mau kesini? Aku 'kan bisa pesan untuk dibelikan pai tomat."

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau kau belum bisa makan pai tomat?" ujar Netherlands seraya mencubit hidung Bhineka. Putrinya berteriak memprotes dan berusaha menampar tangan besar Netherlands. Pria itu tertawa dan ujung-ujungnya Bhineka mencubiti dadanya sebagai upaya balas dendam—yang tentu saja tidak mempan.

Indonesia tersenyum lebar melihat interaksi suami dengan putrinya. Dia hampir merasa bahwa sama sekali tidak ada perubahan dalam sikap Netherlands, kendati pun dia tahu bahwa pria itu mungkin belum sepenuhnya bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Bhineka bukanlah putri kandungnya. Namun sikapnya tetap sama. Hal itu membuat Indonesia tak bisa berhenti berterimakasih dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas kesalahan yang pernah dia perbuat.

"Kalau pai tidak boleh, aku minta cokelat saja."

"Cokelat juga tidak boleh. Bagaimana kalau scone?"

"Kata Mum, scone buatan Paman England itu tidak enak."

"Hei! Aku dengar itu, Nona."

Bhineka menoleh dan melihat England duduk di sisi lain sofa sambil pura-pura cemberut menatapnya. Bhineka tertawa kemudian melepaskan rangkulannya untuk duduk di antara Netherlands dan England.

"Aku 'kan bilangnya 'kata Mum'," ujarnya mengedip. Bhineka bersandar ke lengan Netherlands dan tersenyum jahil. "Kalau Paman England mau marah, marah saja sama Mum."

Indonesia serta America menoleh, dan dokter berkacamata itu terkesiap melihat ke arah grup yang duduk di sofa.

"Oh, astaga. Kebetulan yang sangat tidak disangka-sangka. Ternyata dunia ini memang sempit," ujarnya setelah mengatasi sedikit keterkejutannya dan tersenyum. "Iggy, sedang apa kau disini?"

Semua mata kini tertuju pada England. Pria itu tak segera menjawab sampai Luxemburg yang lebih dulu bicara.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanyanya.

"Kenal? Kami berteman baik," ujar America tertawa. "Iggy adalah kakak kelasku sejak SMP sampai kuliah, meski kami mengambil jurusan yang berbeda. Setelah lulus, aku mendapat tugas praktek disini dan Iggy bekerja di sebuah perusahaan—tapi perusahaan mana aku tidak tahu. Setelah belasan tahun lewat, kami dipertemukan disini. Apa yang membawamu kesini, Iggy?"

"Er... Netherlands yang mengajakku untuk menjenguk Bhineka," ujar England seraya melirik pria yang disebutnya. "Aku kerja di perusahaan milik Netherlands. Benar-benar suatu kebetulan bisa bertemu denganmu disini."

"Kebetulan yang menyenangkan, eh? Sekarang aku sudah tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghubungimu kalau ada perlu," ujar America tersenyum. Dia menoleh Indonesia kemudian kembali melanjutkan bicaranya yang sempat tertunda. "Saya rasa itu saja soal kesehatan putri Anda. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"Tidak ada. Terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini," ujar Indonesia tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Dia menegakkan diri kemudian berganti menoleh ke sisi lain ruangan. "Aku pulang dulu, ya. Kau keberatan untuk berada disini sampai nanti aku kembali, England?"

"Kurasa tidak," ujar England tersenyum. "Aku akan menemani Netherlands menjaga Bhineka sampai kau datang."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang juga," ujar Luxemburg seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Dia mengusap kepala Bhineka dan menambahkan, "Kau jangan nakal, ya. Mentang-mentang ada England, manjamu kambuh."

"Yang manja juga siapa, sih? Paman Luxie aneh."

"Jangan memutar mata kepadaku. Dan... hei! Beraninya kau mengataiku aneh!"

"Lihat, 'kan. Paman Luxie selalu serius, sih. Sudah, ah. Sana pulang. Jaga Mum baik-baik, ya."

"Dasar remaja jaman sekarang," ujar Luxemburg sambil menggelengkan kepala. Dia menghampiri Indonesia yang tertawa kecil melihat interaksi mereka. "Ayo. Kuantar kau ke mobilmu."

"Sampai nanti, ya," ujar Indonesia seraya melambaikan tangan terhadap tiga orang yang masih duduk di sofa. Bhineka membalas lambaiannya dengan antusias sementara England hanya tersenyum dan Netherlands mengangguk.

"Hati-hati," pesan suaminya singkat.

"Ya," ujar Indonesia tersenyum. Dia melirik England sekilas kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti Luxemburg. America menatap Netherlands yang sedang mengamati Bhineka bercanda dengan England.

"Mr. Netherlands?" Pria Belanda itu menoleh dan America melanjutkan, "Saya akan kembali ke ruangan saya. Jika Anda memerlukan bantuan saya, Anda bisa menghubungi nomor 14045 lewat intercom. Anda akan langsung tersambung ke ruangan saya."

"Baik. Terima kasih, Dokter," ujar Netherlands tersenyum.

America balas tersenyum kemudian berganti menoleh England. "Sampai jumpa, Iggy."

"Ya, sampai ketemu," ujar England menoleh mantan juniornya. Namun tak sampai sedetik, Bhineka telah kembali menyita perhatiannya. America menggelengkan kepala lalu berjalan keluar ruangan sambil memikirkan ekspresi England saat berinteraksi dengan Bhineka.

"Hmm," gumamnya perlahan. America berjalan ke ruangannya perlahan, mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen ke _clipboard_ yang dipegangnya. Baginya, England terlihat agak berubah. Tidak biasanya dia melihat pria yang mengaku _gentleman _itu bersikap seperti keluarga sendiri terhadap orang lain. Apa mungkin...

America mengendikkan bahunya kemudian mempercepat langkahnya. England pasti sudah lama mengenal keluarga itu. Sudah wajar jika dia menganggap mereka semua seperti keluarganya sendiri. Dia tidak perlu berpikir terlalu jauh.

Sementara itu, Indonesia telah menyetir mobilnya menuju rumah tempatnya tinggal. Dia berhenti di perempatan terakhir yang menuju kediamannya ketika sebuah pikiran lain masuk ke otaknya. Dia kembali teringat percakapannya dengan Spain di telepon tadi pagi dan tiba-tiba dia merasa penasaran tentang siapa yang sesungguhnya memberitahu pria mediterania itu soal masalah keluarganya. Benarkah itu Romano?

Begitu lampu berubah hijau, Indonesia memutar kemudi dan berbalik haluan menuju tempat tinggal Romano dan Belgium. Dia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya dengan mengetahui siapa yang tega membocorkan aib keluarganya, namun rasa penasarannya mengalahkan semuanya. Dia telah sampai di jalan tempat rumah adik iparnya itu dan segera membelokkan mobilnya masuk ke halaman.

Indonesia turun dari mobil dan mendengar teriakan gadis kecil dari dalam rumah. Rupanya putri mereka sudah pulang, pikir Indonesia. Dia menghela napas kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu masuk dan menekan bel.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Dia mendengar Romano berteriak. "Allicia, demi Tuhan berhenti berlarian. Nanti jatuh. Belgie, awasi Allicia jangan sampai dia—oh! Halo, Indonesia."

"Halo," balas Indonesia tersenyum seraya mengintip ke dalam rumah melewati bahu Romano. "Allicia sudah pulang?"

"Ya. Si Kentang mendadak ada urusan di perusahaannya, karena itu dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri liburannya. Kau tidak tahu seperti apa panjangnya keluhan Veneziano," ujar Romano seraya membuka pintu lebih lebar. "Ayo masuk."

"Kurasa aku tidak ingin tahu, terima kasih," ujar Indonesia tersenyum kemudian berjalan mengikuti Romano. Dia duduk di sofa dan melihat Belgium berjalan ke arahnya sambil menggendong Allicia.

"Roma, siapa yang—oh!" Belgium mendadak menghentikan langkahnya melihat sosok Indonesia. Senyum di wajahnya langsung membeku dan dia segera berbalik kemudian berjalan pergi. "Ayo, Allicia. Waktunya tidur."

"Enggak mau~ Mau main. Mau main sama Paman Indonesia~"

"Sudah malam. Kau harus tidur."

"Daddy~"

Belgium tidak mempedulikan rengekan putrinya dan terus saja membawanya pergi. Dia menaiki tangga dan dalam sekejap dia sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Romano menghela napas.

"Allicia memang merepotkan," ujarnya perlahan. "Kalau tidak segera diajak tidur, dia bisa saja berlarian sepanjang malam."

"Ini masih pukul tujuh, Romano. Kurasa Belgium memang sudah tidak sudi lagi melihat wajahku," ujar Indonesia getir.

Romano menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan prihatin mendengar nada keputusasaan dalam suara Indonesia. Dia menepuk punggungnya penuh simpati sebelum berkata pelan.

"Dia hanya belum bisa menerimanya," ujar Romano menghibur. "Wanita selalu mengedepankan emosi, kau tahu? Jika dia sudah bisa berpikir dan mempertimbangkannya dengan tenang, kurasa dia akan berhenti mengabaikanmu dengan sendirinya."

"Aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa kau benar," ujar Indonesia. Dia menghela napas kemudian berbicara dengan nada yang lebih serius. "Aku kemari karena ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Hmmm? Soal apa?"

"Spain," ujar Indonesia langsung. Dia melihat Romano menatapnya tidak mengerti dan dia segera menambahkan, "Pagi tadi dia meneleponku. Aku tidak tahu dia dapat nomorku darimana—tapi kurasa bukan itu masalahnya. Dia bilang bahwa dia sudah tahu tentang masalahku. Apa kau yang memberitahunya?"

"Aku? Memberitahu Spain?" ulang Romano bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Justru itu yang kutanyakan padamu, 'kan?" ujar Indonesia jengkel. "Kenapa kau memberitahunya? Kau senang menyebarkan aibku?"

"Woah... Tunggu dulu," ujar Romano segera. "Ini salah paham. Aku tidak pernah menghubungi Spain sudah sejak lama. Darimana kau bisa menduga bahwa yang memberitahu Spain itu aku? Dan memangnya apa hubungan Spain dengan masalah ini?"

"Aku yang bertanya," tukas Indonesia pendek. "Spain bilang bahwa dia mendapat informasi dari seseorang yang tidak akan pernah menyimpan rahasia darinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau yang begitu dekat dengannya?"

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahu Spain," ujar Romano sungguh-sungguh. "Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan—"

"Aku yang memberitahunya."

Baik Indonesia maupun Romano, keduanya sama-sama menoleh kaget ke arah asal suara tersebut. Mereka melihat Belgium berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, menyilangkan lengan sambil menatap tajam ke arah Indonesia.

"Belgium..."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku memberitahukan kedok aslimu pada orang lain?" memotong ucapan Indonesia dengan sinis, Belgium berjalan menghampirinya. "Takut kalau orang-orang menganggapmu rendahan?"

"Belgie!" seru Romano memperingatkan. "Jaga bicaramu!"

"Kenapa kau membelanya? Toh itu memang benar!" ujar Belgium seraya mencibir dan menoleh Indonesia. "Selama ini Spain sering meneleponku, menanyakan kabar keluarga Netherlands. Tidak terhitung berapa kali dia membicarakanmu, berkata bahwa kau orang yang baik. Puh! Orang baik macam apa yang tega menghianati suami yang tengah membanting tulang demi memuaskan nafsunya?"

"Belgium!" Romano kini bangkit dari duduknya dan menghadap istrinya. "Kau tidak bicara hal-hal kurang ajar seperti itu kepada kakak iparmu!"

"Kau berbicara begitu padahal kau menyebut Germany dengan 'si Kentang'?"

"Masalah itu berbeda."

"Oh, berbeda? Bagus sekali, Romano."

"Itu hanya ejekan-ejekan masa lalu. Kau tidak bisa berkata-kata kasar seperti itu pada Indonesia!" ujar Romano tegas. Dia melirik Indonesia yang kini memalingkan muka, tak sanggup memandang ke arah adik iparnya yang memberinya tatapan penuh kebencian. Romano menghela napas. "Tarik kembali ucapanmu."

"Apa?" seru Belgium tidak percaya. Dia menatap Romano dan berkata tegas. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku. Orang itu pantas mendapatkannya."

"Belgi—"

"Sudahlah, Romano. Tidak perlu bertengkar karena aku," ujar Indonesia seraya berdiri. Romano bisa mendengar suaranya serak dan matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. "Belgium benar. Aku pantas mendapatkannya."

"Tidak, Indonesia. Kau—"

"Kenapa kau bersikeras membelanya, sih?" ujar Belgium panas. "Dia sudah mengakui kalau dirinya itu kotor! Apa lagi?"

"Mungkin aku memang kotor," ujar Indonesia perlahan. Bulir air mata jatuh ke pipinya, membuat Romano menahan napas. Luka di matanya terlihat begitu dalam, bahkan ekspresi Belgium sedikit melunak karenanya. "Mungkin bagimu aku adalah manusia hina yang tak pantas menginjakkan kaki di rumahmu, tak sepadan untuk keluargamu. Tapi aku mencintai Netherlands. Aku tahu bahwa kata maaf saja tak akan cukup untuk menebus kesalahanku, tak peduli seberapapun banyaknya. Aku hanya berharap kau mau percaya bahwa aku benar-benar menyesal karena pernah menghianati kakakmu. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku."

Baik Romano maupun Belgium terdiam mendengar ucapan Indonesia. Pria itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengatur emosinya yang mulai terasa menyesakkan dadanya. Dia melanjutkan dengan lebih pelan.

"Mungkin aku memang tak pantas kaumaafkan. Mungkin kesalahanku memang sudah tak tertebus. Tapi jika kau memintaku untuk meninggalkan Netherlands, aku harus meminta maaf bahwa aku tak bisa," ujar Indonesia. Dia menyeka airmatanya dengan punggung tangan kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau mungkin menganggap hidup Netherlands akan lebih baik tanpa aku. Tapi harus kukatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya. Sebuah hal yang terlambat kusadari, dan tak bisa kulukiskan seperti apa penyesalanku karenanya. Mungkin kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, atau tak peduli. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh saat kukatakan bahwa aku mencintai Netherlands. Jika kau ingin aku menyerahkan nyawaku sekarang untuk membuktikannya, Belgium, aku tidak keberatan untuk melakukannya."

Belgium tertegun. Indonesia masih berdiri diam di hadapannya, sisa-sisa air mata masih membekas di wajahnya. Belgium tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia masih membenci pria itu atas penghianatannya pada Netherlands, tapi di saat yang sama dia juga merasa iba melihat penderitaan yang terpancar dari matanya. Dia memang sakit hati. Tapi dia juga tak tahu seperti apa sakit yang mungkin juga dirasakan Indonesia. Belgium merasa dirinya bodoh.

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak perlu," gumam Belgium setelah beberapa saat lamanya dia terdiam. Melihat tekad Indonesia, dia yakin pria itu tidak akan berpikir dua kali seandainya saja Belgium menyuruhnya menenggelamkan diri di kolam renang, sekedar mengetahui apakah dia akan benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya. Tidak. Indonesia memang mencintai Netherlands. Seharusnya dia sudah menyadari hal itu.

"Maafkan atas kata-kataku tadi," ujar Belgium akhirnya. Dia menghela napas kemudian memalingkan muka. "Kau tidak bisa memungkiri kenyataan bahwa aku sakit hati atas penghianatanmu terhadap kakakku."

"Seperti katamu, Belgium. Aku pantas menerimanya," ujar Indonesia tersenyum pahit. "Aku tidak bisa menjaga kesetiaan kakakmu. Aku—"

"Baiklah, sudah cukup. Kurasa kita sudah dapat poin dari pembicaraan ini," potong Romano tak sabar. Telinganya sudah jengah mendengar komentar-komentar tak pantas tentang kakak iparnya itu, terlepas itu dari Belgium ataupun dari Indonesia sendiri. "Kita semua tahu bahwa kau tidak seburuk itu. Setiap manusia punya kesalahan, tidak ada orang yang sangat suci di dunia ini. Semua orang pasti punya dosa. Kau sudah mengakuinya dan memutuskan untuk memperbaikinya, jadi kurasa itu sudah cukup. Belgium—"

Wanita muda itu menoleh dan Romano melanjutkan, "mulai besok kita bisa membantu menjaga Bhineka."

Belgium tersenyum dan hati Indonesia luar biasa lega melihatnya. Dia tak henti-hentinya bersyukur karena Belgium telah memaafkannya. Sungguh. Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang bisa sebaik itu memaafkannya padahal dia sudah membuat kesalahan yang sangat besar...

...atau seperti kata Romano, dia sudah cukup merasa terhukum atas dosanya tanpa perlu orang lain menambah beban penyesalannya.

"Jadi, kenapa kalau Spain tahu?" tanya Belgium tiba-tiba, mengingatkan Indonesia pada topik yang membawanya ke rumah itu pertama kali. "Apa hubungannya dengan masalah ini?"

Indonesia tertegun. Jika dia berkata terus terang, dia khawatir Belgium akan segera menyampaikannya pada Netherlands. _No offense_, tapi Indonesia sudah belajar bahwa kebanyakan kaum hawa kurang begitu bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga suatu rahasia.

"Bukan apa-apa," ujar Indonesia berdalih. "Aku hanya tidak ingin soal ini tersebar pada orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak bersangkutan. Kalian tahu Spain itu kurang bisa membaca situasi dan sering keceplosan saat bicara, 'kan? Aku khawatir, jangan-jangan dalam waktu seminggu setengah kota sudah mendengar ceritanya. Tidak bagus kalau di HetaPost muncul berita dengan _headline_ 'Istri CEO VO Company berselingkuh; siapakah sang sephia?' seperti itu, 'kan?"

"Kau bercanda," ujar Belgium yang kini bisa tertawa kecil. "Kurasa Spain tidak seburuk itu. Atau memang iya?"

"Lebih baik tidak," ujar Indonesia menghela napas. Dia melihat jam tangannya kemudian menoleh kedua adik iparnya. "Baiklah, kurasa sudah waktunya aku pergi. Aku janji akan kembali ke rumah sakit lagi nanti malam dan sekarang aku belum mandi. Sampai ketemu besok kalau... ummm... kalian ingin menjenguk Bhineka."

"Sampai besok," ujar Belgium hangat. "Kami pasti datang."

"Kuantar kau ke mobil," ujar Romano.

Indonesia mengangguk. Dan setelah memberikan salam perpisahan pada Belgium, dia berjalan keluar rumah diikuti sang pemuda mediterania. Ketika hendak masuk ke mobil, mendadak Romano menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Indonesia menoleh dan Romano bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Apakah Spain adalah ayah Bhineka?"

Indonesia hanya bisa terdiam. Ketika Indonesia tak juga menjawab, Romano mengguncang lengannya dengan tak sabar.

"Ayolah. Mungkin kau bisa membohongi Belgium, tapi kau tidak akan bisa semudah itu menipuku," ujar Romano. "Aku tahu pasti Spain punya hubungan dengan masa lalumu. Dan kalau kau sepanik itu, kemungkinan besar hubungannya cukup serius. Apa aku benar, Indonesia? Apa Spain ayah kandung Bhineka?"

"Aku... aku memang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya..." ujar Indonesia menggigit bibirnya. "Itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kubuat. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan kembali padanya. Aku tak akan jatuh kembali pada lubang yang sama. Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi dengan permainannya."

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu di telepon?" tanya Romano. Dia memandang Indonesia dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Apa dia memintamu untuk kembali padanya?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu," ujar Indonesia menghela napas. Dia memejamkan mata selama sesaat kemudian menatap Romano. Mereka saling beradu pandang. "Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Netherlands apapun yang terjadi. Itu sumpahku, Romano."

"Aku percaya padamu, tapi kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan Spain," ujar Romano serius. "Jika kau butuh bantuan..."

"Aku berterimakasih atas perhatianmu, Romano. Tapi sungguh, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir," ujar Indonesia tersenyum. "Aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan," ujar Romano. Dia melepaskan lengan Indonesia dan pria itu segera masuk ke mobilnya. "Hati-hati, Indonesia."

"Romano, kalau kau ulang nasehatmu sekali lagi..."

"Yang kumaksud adalah hati-hati terhadap Spain."

"Aku mengerti. Aku pasti akan menghubungimu kalau aku butuh bantuan," kata Indonesia. "Oke? Sampai ketemu."

"Sampai ketemu," ujar Romano. Dia menegakkan diri dan melihat mobil Indonesia perlahan keluar dari halamannya kemudian menghilang di jalanan. Dia masih berdiri disana selama beberapa saat sebelum berjalan kembali ke rumahnya seraya bergumam lirih,

"Spain... Sebenarnya apa maunya?"

**-.- to be continued-.-**

**A/N : Ha... Haha... Hahahahaha... Akhirnya saya update jugaaaaaaa! #salto #kayang #rolldepan #rollbelakang #dilemparcakram (dikata atletik?). Sumpah demi Tuhan semesta alam, saya enggak nyangka bahwa cerita ini bakalan terlantar begini. Gara-gara menyesaknya ide-ide baru (salahkan RussMano yang meracuni saya, #dirajam) sampai RL yang gila sibuk banget. Saya bukannya sok sibuk. Betul. Itu laporan penjualan pengen saya giles aja kenapa ga balance-balance. #nangis**

**Anyway, maaf kalau ceritanya tambah bikin pusing. Tapi saya sudah (akhirnya) bikin kerangka ceritanya sampai tamat, jadi sudah punya planing tetap cerita ini mau saya bawa kemana. Saya harap kalian enggak mati bosan karena menunggu kelamaan update. Semoga saja kalian masih inget sama ceritanya. #sujudpenuhharap**

**Saya enggak janji bakal update reguler, tapi kayaknya cerita ini bakal jadi prioritas utama saya. Enggak akan saya biarkan terlantar lagi. #mukapenuhtekad**

**Oh ya, maaf baru sempet bales review disini :**

**Al-chan Fernandez : **Maaf kalau Spain saya jadiin villain disini. Habisnya... kalau semua baik, terus yang jahat siapa dong? Enggak seru dong? #ditampol Sekali-sekali lah Spain jahat dikit. Bosan dia dijadiin orang yang nrimo terus... Hehehehe... #menghindarisambitansandal

**el-ch4n : **Hohoho... Tebakanmu tepat berarti. Soal janji, nanti dikupas di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Saksikan terus, Shattered Bond. Hanya di FFn. #dilemparTV

**Crescent Crystal : **Maafkan keterlambatan saya yang ngalah-ngalahin si siput Gary ini (kenapa bawa-bawa spons kuning itu omong-omong?). Alasannya seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan di atas. Semoga dirimu masih belum kehilangan muse sama cerita ini. Maaf ya...

**Bonnefoy Celementie : **Saya senang kalau masih ada yang review kok, mau telat kayak apa juga. Saya malah bersyukur kalau anda masih ada niat review meski saya updatenya udah telat banget begini. Jangan bosan-bosan ya. Terima kasih banyak... ^^

**baka nesiachan : **kenapa Indo dibilang 'baka' omong-omong? #dikemplang Maaf ya... Saya penasaran sama nama yang Anda pilih... Maaf... Ini updatenya... :)

**Azayaka Freak : **Ini updatenya... Maaf telat ya... #bow

**elijabeth : **Entah kenapa nama Anda ini mengingatkan saya akan Elijah Wood dan Ratu Elizabeth... #OOT Hoooo... Tumben ada yang memperhatikan interaksi Ame-Malay disini. Padahal cuma sempilan. Ternyata ada yang suka. Makasih, makasih. Maaf baru balas review disini, ya. Kendala sarana soalnya. Maaf telat update... Semoga masih inget... ^^

**Uchiha Ry-chan : **Oyabun bukan yaaaaaaa... Ehehehe... Maaf kalau telat update ya. Setelah ini saya janji ga akan setelat ini lagi. Semoga masih berminat meneruskan ceritanya... ^^

**Silan Haye : **SuFin kayaknya enggak bakal dieksplor. Saya pusing kalau kebanyakan tokoh. Ini saya sudah pakai hampir sepuluh tokoh dan mulai pusing gimana ngaturnya. Mungkin nanti bakal disempilin tokoh dikit-dikit. Soal kejutan, di chapter depan saya juga akan memberikan kejutan. Jika dirimu mengamati dengan benar, ini adalah parodi historicalnya Indonesia. Pasti dirimu bisa menebak kejutannya. ;) Dan saran darimu selalu bermanfaat. Terima kasih banyak yah. Jangan bosan-bosan baca cerita saya dan review ya... ^^

**Akhir kata, saya harap Anda sekalian masih berkenan untuk memberikan review. Segala kritik, saran, maupun unek-unek silakan disampaikan lewat kotak review. Saya tunggu, ya...**

**Ciao! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre : Family/Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : I don't own. Please do not sue.**

**Warning : nation names, possibly OOC, shounen-ai, bad languages and mention of male pregnancy. If you have a problem with it, feel free to leave.**

**Summary of previous chapter : Indonesia mulai khawatir setelah mengetahui ternyata Belgium yang memberitahu Spain tentang masalah keluarganya. Dia tidak ingin jika adik iparnya itu memberitahu Netherlands tentang hubungannya dengan Spain. Lalu, apakah yang akan dilakukan Netherlands dalam usahanya mencari tahu tentang siapa ayah kandung Bhineka?**

**Please enjoy…**

**Chapter 6**

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

Netherlands mengawasi bayangannya di dalam cermin dengan wajah masam. Matanya bergerak naik-turun, mengecek dirinya sendiri yang sedang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu tua, dengan kemeja sutra biru muda dan dasi biru tua bergaris putih miring kecil-kecil. Tangannya bergerak naik, menyisir rambutnya yang malam itu—sesuai instruksi ibunya— bebas dari jel, sehingga membingkai wajahnya dengan rapi. Bibir Netherlands mengerucut makin dalam. Dia paling tidak suka dengan penampilan yang terlalu rapi seperti itu.

"Netherlands~"

Suara ibunya terdengar memanggil dari luar, membuat Netherlands menghentikan kegiatannya mematut diri di depan cermin. Melirik bayangannya sekilas untuk yang terakhir kali, pemuda jangkung itu akhirnya berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Ya, Ma?" tanyanya malas.

"Ayahmu berkata bahwa mobil sudah si—_mijn God!_**(1)**" pekik Mrs. Holland gembira melihat penampilan putranya. "Kau tampan sekali, Nak!" serunya seraya mencubit pipi pemuda itu dengan gemas.

"Kenapa Mamma harus heran?" gerutu Netherlands seraya mengusap-usap pipinya. "Apa biasanya aku terlihat jelek?"

"Oh, biasanya kau tampan. Tapi hari ini kau luar biasa tampan sekali," ujar ibunya seraya tertawa kecil. "Kau sepertinya bersemangat untuk membuat kesan pertama yang baik terhadap calon pasanganmu."

Netherlands memutar mata mendengarnya. Dia sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan pemuda yang dijodohkan dengannya itu, buat apa dia harus repot-repot? Dan lagi, orangtuanya benar-benar konyol. Menjodohkannya dengan sesama lelaki? Bukannya Netherlands bermasalah dengan itu—baginya perasaan tidak bisa dibatasi hanya dengan perbedaan, atau dalam hal ini persamaan, jenis kelamin—hanya saja hal itu membuatnya sangat penasaran. Apa sudah tidak ada lagi perempuan yang dianggap cocok untuk menjadi pendampingnya?

"Yeah, terserah," ujar Netherlands akhirnya. Dia melangkah keluar kamar kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Mamma bilang tadi Papa sudah siap?"

"Oh, benar! Papa sudah menunggu dalam mobil di halaman depan. Ayo cepat kita kesana!" seru Mrs. Holland bersemangat, kemudian menggandeng lengan Netherlands untuk mengikutinya berjalan ke halaman.

"Kau terlihat sangat berkharisma, Nethere," komentar Mr. Holland ketika istri dan putranya telah masuk ke dalam Lamborghini hitam mereka. "Mirip dengan Papa waktu masih muda dulu."

Mrs. Holland mengeluarkan pekik senang tanda setuju, sementara Netherlands hanya mendengus.

Orang tua…

Selama perjalanan, Netherlands tak banyak bicara. Perhatiannya tercurah untuk mengawasi pemandangan di luar, hanya bergumam beberapa kali tiap ibu atau ayahnya mengajukan pertanyaan. Pikirannya melayang kepada bayangan akan seseorang yang belum pernah dilihatnya sama sekali, seseorang yang diharapkan akan menemaninya menghabiskan sisa waktu hidupnya. Seperti apa rupanya? Bagaimana sikapnya? Atau yang paling penting, siapa namanya?

Netherlands merasa seluruh acara perjodohan ini makin konyol ketika ingat bahwa dia tidak mengetahui siapa nama calon pasangannya. Orangtuanya menganggap hal itu akan menjadi kejutan yang menyenangkan baginya jika hari untuk saling bertemu telah tiba. Netherlands sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa orangtuanya bisa berpikir seperti itu, namun dia merasa seperti tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa lagi. Ketika penolakannya tentang perjodohan itu sudah tak didengar, dia yakin bahwa protes sekecil apapun juga akan terlewat begitu saja.

Setelah sekitar satu jam perjalanan, Netherlands merasakan bahwa mobil mereka perlahan melambat sebelum akhirnya berhenti sama sekali. Netherlands memicingkan matanya, mencoba memperjelas siluet sebuah bangunan dalam penglihatannya, ketika ayahnya berkata penuh semangat.

"Kita sudah sampai! Ayo, Netherlands. Cepat turun."

Pemuda itu membuka pintu belakang mobil, kemudian menjejak tanah berumput di bawah kakinya. Setelah keluar dari mobil, Netherlands akhirnya bisa melihat dengan jelas bentuk bangunan yang ada di hadapannya itu. Rumah itu besar dan sangat luas, dindingnya terbuat dari material kayu yang kokoh serta berisi beberapa ukiran di sebagian tempat. Modelnya cukup kuno, namun entah kenapa bagi Netherlands rumah itu terlihat cukup menyenangkan.

Dia berjalan mengikuti kedua orangtuanya yang menyusuri jalan setapak di halaman, menuju teras luas di bagian depan rumah. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ganda besar, kayunya dipelitur mengkilap dan penuh dengan ukiran-ukiran eksotik. Mr. Holland mengangkat tangannya, kemudian mengetuk dengan pengetuk kuningan yang terpasang di bagian tengah pintunya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" seru sebuah suara laki-laki dengan aksen berat. Mereka mendengar bunyi langkah yang mendekat, sampai akhirnya pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sang pemilik rumah.

Pria yang berdiri di hadapan mereka itu seperti sudah memasuki usianya yang ke lima puluh, namun penampilannya masih terlihat kuat dan penuh semangat. Postur tubuhnya tegap, dan tampak sangat berwibawa dalam balutan sebuah kemeja lengan panjang bermotif batik dan celana sutra hitam. Wajahnya yang berwarna kecokelatan dihiasi sebuah senyum lebar, dan mau tak mau Netherlands menyadari kumisnya yang sangat lebat.

"Selamat datang!" seru pria itu dengan gembira. Dia menjabat tangan Mr. Holland kemudian setengah menariknya masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Silakan masuk! Kami sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian semua sejak tadi!"

"Terima kasih untuk sambutan yang sangat menyenangkan, Tuan Nusantara," ujar Mrs. Holland tersenyum hangat ketika mereka semua sudah berdiri di ruang tamu. "Mungkin Anda sudah tahu, tapi ijinkan saya untuk memperkenalkan sekali lagi." Mrs. Holland meletakkan tangannya di punggung Netherlands, mendorongnya sedikit. "Putra sulung saya, Netherlands."

"Oho! Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Nak!" ujar Tuan Nusantara dengan suaranya yang agak menggelegar, meraih tangan Netherlands dalam sebuah jabatan tangan yang kuat kemudian menepuk pundaknya. "Kau terlihat luar biasa tampan sekarang!"

"Uhm... Terima kasih," ujar Netherlands tersenyum. Dia menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu menggunakan kalimat yang mereferensi bahwa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya, namun Netherlands sama sekali tidak ingat kapan itu terjadi.

Tuan Nusantara sepertinya bisa membaca pikirannya, ketika kemudian dia berkata. "Terakhir kali kita bertemu adalah pada waktu kau masih berumur lima tahun, Nak," ujar pria itu. "Aku akan sangat heran kalau kau masih ingat. Aku saja sudah mulai lupa apa-apa saja yang terjadi saat aku masih berumur di bawah dua puluh tahun."

"Betul. Kita pindah ke luar negeri waktu Tuan Nusantara masih menunggu kelahiran anaknya yang pertama," ucap Mr. Holland seraya memandang berkeliling. "Aku penasaran seperti apa putramu sekarang."

"Ohohoho... Kalau begitu kita ke ruang makan saja. Istri dan anakku pasti sudah selesai menyiapkan makan malam," ujar Tuan Nusantara.

Mereka berempat akhirnya berjalan menuju ruang makan yang terletak di sebelah kiri belakang ruang tamu. Mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, berisikan sebuah meja panjang oval yang cukup untuk menampung selusin orang, dikelilingi kursi-kursi kayu berukir yang bersandaran tinggi. Di sudut nampak ada sebuah pintu lain, dan mereka melihat seorang wanita mengenakan kebaya berjalan keluar seraya membawa mangkuk besar berisi makanan yang masih panas beruap.

"Dam! Tulpen!" seru wanita itu cerah melihat kedatangan kawan-kawan lamanya tersebut. "Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Luar biasa, Pertiwi. Sangat luar biasa," ujar Mrs. Holland tersenyum. Begitu Nyonya Pertiwi meletakkan makanannya di atas meja, dia segera menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Kau sendiri terlihat sangat sehat. Apa yang membuatmu sangat gembira begini?"

"Oh, seolah kau tidak mengetahuinya saja," ujar Nyonya Pertiwi sambil tertawa ringan. Dia menoleh ke samping dan dilihatnya seorang pemuda jangkung berdiri di belakang Tuan Nusantara dan Mr. Holland.

"Dan ini pasti Netherlands!" seru Nyonya Pertiwi sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Gusti... Coba lihat betapa tampannya pemuda ini... Bagaimana kabarmu, Nak?"

"Baik, terima kasih," ujar Netherlands agak kikuk ketika Nyonya Pertiwi mengecup kedua pipinya dengan antusias. "Saya mengharapkan hal yang sama untuk Anda sekeluarga."

"Oh, manis sekali!" ujar Nyonya Pertiwi tanpa dapat menahan diri untuk mencubit pipi Netherlands seperti ibunya tadi dengan gemas. "Ayo, duduklah. Semuanya, silakan duduk."

"Mana putramu?" tanya Mr. Holland seraya memandang berkeliling. Netherlands diam-diam mengusap pipinya yang kena cubit dua kali itu, dan mendapat pandangan tajam dari ibunya. Netherlands langsung menjatuhkan tangannya kembali.

"Aaaaahh, benar! Maaf, ya. Aduh, sampai kelupaan begini," ujar Nyonya Pertiwi sambil tertawa minta maaf. "Dia menyiapkan minuman di dapur, tapi kurasa pasti sudah selesai. Biar kupanggil dulu."

Nyonya Pertiwi berjalan ke pintu di sudut, kemudian mencondongkan badannya sedikit ke ruangan di depannya. "Indonesia? Kau sudah selesai?"

"Ya, Ibu." Sebuah suara yang dalam dan ringan menyahut.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kesini. Tidak baik membuat tamu terlalu lama menunggu," ujar Nyonya Pertiwi. Selama beberapa saat dia hanya berdiri diam disana, namun kemudian dia melangkah mundur ketika seorang pemuda berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Netherlands tidak tahu kenapa seluruh saraf di tubuhnya menegang ketika menangkap bayangan pemuda di hadapannya itu. Dia masih sangat muda, mungkin usianya sekitar empat atau lima tahun lebih muda darinya. Tak seperti ayahnya yang berpostur gagah, pemuda itu bertubuh ramping dengan kulit langsat muda seperti ibunya, dibalut setelan jas berwarna hitam dan kemeja satin merah tua. Dia membawa dirinya dengan baik, berjalan dengan anggun kendati pun kedua tangannya menyangga baki berisi setengah lusin gelas minuman. Dia meletakkan baki minumannya di atas meja, kemudian melangkah mundur untuk berdiri di samping ibunya.

"Ini dia tokoh utamanya," ujar Nyonya Pertiwi tersenyum, seraya meletakkan tangannya di punggung pemuda itu. "Dam, Tulpen, ini Indonesia."

"Salam," kata Indonesia menunduk sopan.

"Ah, Nak! Tidak perlu terlalu formal begitu," ujar Mr. Holland yang diikuti anggukan setuju dari istrinya. "Nah, Netherlands. Sudah waktunya kau memperkenalkan diri juga."

Netherlands menghembuskan napas yang tanpa sadar ditahannya sejak tadi. Pemuda itu—Indonesia—mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang ke arahnya. Netherlands mendapati dirinya tak tahu harus bicara apa, sesaat otaknya serasa kosong melihat bola mata hitam itu, yang balas menatapnya dengan penuh ekspektasi. Setelah beberapa momen yang melibatkan penarikan seluruh pengendalian dirinya untuk berfungsi normal kembali, Netherlands akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan kata dengan sedikit terputus.

"Ah... halo...," gumamnya pelan.

"Nah, kalian bisa mengenal lebih dekat nanti," kata Tuan Nusantara dengan nada tawa dalam suaranya. "Ayo, Pertiwi, Indonesia. Sebaiknya kita semua duduk untuk menikmati makan malam sebelum semuanya menjadi dingin."

Nyonya Pertiwi duduk di sebelah suaminya yang menempati posisi di kepala meja, sementara Indonesia duduk di sebelah ibunya, sehingga tepat menghadap Netherlands. Pemuda Belanda itu tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa gugup hingga dia memegang sendok dan garpu dengan posisi terbalik. Cepat-cepat ditukarnya kembali sebelum ada yang menyadari.

Makan malam itu dihiasi dengan banyak obrolan antar orang tua. Tuan Nusantara dan Nyonya Pertiwi banyak menanyai Netherlands, sementara Mr. dan Mrs. Holland banyak menanyai Indonesia. Netherlands merasa sedikit kesal ketika menyadari bahwa Indonesia terlihat sangat santai dan tenang, sementara dirinya sendiri agak kesusahan menjawab tanpa terbata-bata. Kenapa pemuda itu tidak merasa gugup sama sekali?

Namun terlepas dari hal tersebut, Netherlands mengetahui beberapa informasi dari jawaban-jawaban yang diberikan Indonesia. Bahwa dia baru saja lulus kuliah. Bahwa dia sesungguhnya bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang guru. Bahwa dia punya kebiasaan untuk menutupi mulut dengan tangan jika sedang tertawa...

Tunggu! Itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali, 'kan?

Jauh dari apa yang telah diprediksikannya, Netherlands merasa saat itu dirinya agak kacau. Dan dia bukan orang bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa penyebab hal itu adalah pemuda yang sekarang duduk di hadapannya, menjawab seluruh pertanyaan-pertanyaan orangtuanya—mulai dari yang sederhana sampai yang paling absurd—dengan senyum ramah yang sepertinya tak butuh waktu lama untuk bisa menggoyahkan seluruh pertahanan Netherlands.

Sesungguhnya, Netherlands bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah percaya dengan hal-hal romantis, seperti jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan sebagainya. Namun dia akan sangat heran, jika seluruh sensasi asing menyenangkan yang dirasakannya saat itu bukanlah tanda-tanda orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Netherlands merasa dirinya sedang kembali menjadi seorang remaja kelebihan hormon, ketika mengawasi Indonesia yang tertawa atas lelucon dari ayahnya, kemudian beradu pandang dengan dirinya sebelum mengubah tawanya menjadi senyum dan menurunkan pandangannya.

Oh... Bersikap sangat manis seperti itu, jika dilakukan oleh laki-laki, seharusnya bisa dianggap sebagai tindak kejahatan.

Netherlands mendapati bahwa dirinya tak begitu mengusik makan malamnya ketika orang-orang di meja mulai membereskan piring mereka. Indonesia bangkit berdiri, tangannya sudah hendak mengangkat panci porselen besar yang berisi sisa kuah soto, ketika Nyonya Pertiwi segera menahannya.

"Biar Ibu saja yang mengerjakan," kata Nyonya Pertiwi dengan lembut, seraya melirik Netherlands yang masih agak bengong di kursinya. "Sebaiknya kau ajak Netherlands jalan-jalan berkeliling di taman depan rumah, mungkin sambil sedikit mengobrol."

"Ah, baik," ujar Indonesia yang tampaknya mengerti akan apa yang coba dilakukan ibunya. Dia berganti menoleh Netherlands, kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Ayo," ajaknya perlahan.

Netherlands bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Indonesia keluar ruangan. Dia berjalan melewati ibunya yang tersenyum aneh sambil mengedip-ngedip tak jelas, namun Netherlands tak begitu mengacuhkannya. Indonesia telah sampai di teras depan dan Netherlands bergegas menyusulnya.

"Sebelah sini," ujar Indonesia ketika Netherlands telah sampai di dekatnya. Mereka berjalan bersisian, menuruni undakan di samping teras, kemudian menyusuri jalan setapak yang membelah halaman menuju bedeng-bedeng bunga yang tumbuh di pinggiran halaman.

"Kebun ini, Ayah sendiri yang mengerjakan," ucap Indonesia ketika mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil yang memisahkan antara bedeng bunga dengan halaman berumput. "Menghabiskan waktunya untuk merawat tanaman-tanaman ini sejak pensiun."

"Sepertinya ayahmu adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan dan penuh semangat masa muda," komentar Netherlands melihat deret-deret bunga seruni, mawar, melati dan _bougenville_ yang tampak rapi dan manis. "Ayahku hampir tak punya waktu untuk sekedar melihat apakah rumput di halaman sudah dipangkas atau belum."

"Mungkin beliau hanya benar-benar sibuk," ujar Indonesia tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Ah. Sebaiknya kita mengobrol disini saja."

Indonesia mengajaknya duduk di sebuah bangku kayu di sudut halaman, yang menghadap ke arah sepetak tanah berisikan rumpun-rumpun bunga sepatu. Ada sebuah lampu taman yang menyala redup dengan sinar kebiruan, dan ketika Netherlands mendongak, dia dapat melihat teras depan rumah dengan jelas. Indonesia mendahului duduk di salah satu sisi bangku kayu tersebut, membuat Netherlands bingung apakah dia harus duduk di dekatnya atau tidak. Dia akhirnya mengambil langkah aman, duduk dalam jarak setengah meter agar tak terlalu menginvasi area personal.

"Jadi..." Tanpa diduga, Indonesia yang lebih dulu bicara untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "...kita akan menikah, eh?"

"Yah, kira-kira seperti itu," gumam Netherlands kemudian menoleh Indonesia. "Kau tidak terlihat antusias dengan seluruh urusan ini."

Indonesia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kurasa aku akan mengatakan bahwa dalam hal ini kita sama," ujarnya dengan nada mengutarakan fakta yang sudah tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. "Kau juga menganggap ini semua konyol, 'kan?"

Netherlands mendengus. "Harus kuakui, semua ini sama sekali tak seperti apa yang selama ini kubayangkan," ujarnya.

"Oh... Aku mengerti bahwa aku mungkin tak sesuai dengan yang kau harapkan," ujar Indonesia kembali tersenyum memaklumi. "Maaf jika menurutmu aku mengecewakan."

"Eh? Tidak! Bukan begitu!" seru Netherlands cepat ketika menyadari ucapannya telah disalahartikan. "Memang tak seperti yang kubayangkan, tapi bukan dalam artian negatif."

"Jadi... kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Netherlands menggigit bibirnya menyadari implikasi dari kalimatnya, bahwa dia lebih dari bersedia untuk menikahi Indonesia. Menyadari bahwa sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengoreksi kata-katanya, Netherlands akhirnya berkata pelan,

"Yah, maksudku... awalnya aku memang menolak," gumamnya lirih, dan entah kenapa, memandangi sepatunya kini jadi menarik sekali. "Tapi kurasa, sekarang aku berubah pikiran."

Gara-gara kau, tambah Netherlands dalam hati, yang tentu saja tidak disuarakannya. Namun tampaknya Indonesia mengerti akan hal itu karena dia menunduk, dan cahaya suram lampu taman tak sanggup menutupi sepenuhnya rona merah jambu di pipi yang polos itu.

"Ah... Jadi awalnya kau menolak?" ujar Indonesia. Dia akhirnya kembali mendongak untuk menatap Netherlands. "Kenapa?"

"Seperti katamu, mulanya bagiku ini semua terdengar sangat konyol," ujar Netherlands menghembuskan napas berat. "Kita berdua dijodohkan, padahal sama sekali tidak mengenal satu sama lain—aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu sampai sore tadi. Bagaimana mereka bisa kepikiran sampai kesana, coba?"

"Kata Ibu, orang tua kita sudah membuat janji untuk menjodohkan putra sulung masing-masing sejak kita masih kecil," kata Indonesia yang disambut dengus jengkel sang pemuda Belanda.

"Benar-benar sinting," ujar Netherlands, kemudian buru-buru ditambahkannya, "Maksudku, orangtuaku yang sinting. Orangtuamu... yah..."

"Hahaha... Tidak apa-apa, aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung," kata Indonesia nyengir. "Kurasa aku sepaham denganmu untuk urusan itu."

Netherlands menggaruk kepalanya. "Bagaimanapun juga, itu keputusan sepihak yang tidak dipikirkan matang-matang tentang dampak jangka panjangnya sama sekali," ujar Netherlands sambil menerawang. "Untung saja aku tidak punya pacar. Bayangkan saja kalau aku mencintai orang lain, kemudian dipaksa untuk menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali asing bagiku. Mungkin aku akan kabur dan kawin lari dengan pasanganku saja."

Jika seandainya pandangan Netherlands tidak tertuju ke arah bintang-bintang di langit, dia pasti akan melihat ekspresi Indonesia berubah kosong dan pandangan matanya terlihat hampa. Namun pemuda itu mengubahnya dengan cepat, sehingga ketika Netherlands kembali menoleh ke arahnya, wajah Indonesia sudah kembali terlihat ceria.

"Kau benar," ujar Indonesia perlahan. Suaranya memberi kesan seolah datang dari tempat yang sangat jauh. "Kau sangat beruntung bahwa kau tidak punya pacar sebelum terlibat dengan urusan ini."

Netherlands sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, ketika terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Netherlands~"

Kedua pemuda itu menoleh dan melihat bahwa kedua orangtua mereka telah berkumpul di teras depan. Kelihatannya Mr. dan Mrs. Holland memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kunjungan mereka.

"Oh, well... Kurasa sudah waktunya aku pulang," ujar Netherlands seraya bangkit berdiri. Dia menoleh dan melihat bahwa Indonesia juga telah berdiri di sebelahnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat itu, sehingga dia hanya berkata kikuk, "Ah... Yah, sampai jumpa..."

Netherlands sudah berbalik. Namun sebelum dia sempat melangkah pergi, Indonesia telah memegang lengannya, kemudian menariknya untuk saling berhadapan lagi. Sebelum Netherlands bisa berkata apapun, Indonesia sudah berjingkat kemudian mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Selamat malam," kata Indonesia sambil tersenyum lembut, suaranya tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan. Netherlands mendapati dirinya tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain mengangguk kemudian berucap lirih,

"Yeah, selamat malam...," gumamnya kemudian kali ini benar-benar berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Pikirannya serasa kosong, bahkan dia tidak merespon ketika Tuan Nusantara dan Nyonya pertiwi mengucapkan selamat jalan. Masih setengah linglung, Netherlands masuk ke mobil, disambut oleh ibunya yang segera memutar tubuh untuk menatapnya dari jok depan dan bertanya antusias,

"Bagaimana?"

Dan saat itu Netherlands berpikir, bahwa perjodohan itu bukanlah hal yang konyol sama sekali.

**. .**

**.**

**~ Shattered Bond ~**

**.**

**. .**

Sinar matahari terasa menyengat, menerobos penglihatannya melalui kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Masih dengan terpejam, Netherlands bangkit duduk kemudian mengucek-ucek mata dengan tangan yang terkepal. Memandang berkeliling dengan mata disipitkan, pria itu menyadari bahwa di ruangan itu dia hanya seorang diri.

Netherlands merengut samar ketika teringat akan mimpinya, tentang sebuah kejadian dimana awal perjodohannya dengan Indonesia dimulai. Sampai sekarang, dia masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti bagaimana dia bisa secepat dan semudah itu jatuh cinta pada Indonesia. Pesonanya seperti sihir, membuatnya terjerat tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk melepaskannya.

Netherlands menghela napas. Mau tak mau, hal itu mengingatkannya lagi akan masalah yang sedang terjadi dalam keluarganya saat itu. Terngiang kembali akan kata-kata Indonesia beberapa waktu lalu, bahwa sesungguhnya pemuda itu memiliki seorang kekasih pada saat dijodohkan dengannya. Netherlands mendengus. Betapa dia adalah seorang pemuda brengsek yang tidak peka saat mengucapkan pengandaiannya di malam pertemuan pertama mereka dulu. Indonesia pasti merasa sangat tertohok.

Tapi sekarang dia yang sakit hati, batin Netherlands getir, memikirkan betapa tidak menyenangkannya efek sebuah karma. Dia duduk termenung menatap ke luar jendela, tersenyum ironis mengingat ketidakadilan hidup. Saat dia telah menyerahkan hatinya untuk Indonesia, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa cinta pemuda itu masih sepenuhnya milik orang lain.

Siapa?

Semakin dipikirkan, Netherlands menjadi semakin penasaran akan identitas mantan kekasih Indonesia. Meskipun tidak seratus persen yakin, tapi setidaknya orang itu punya kemungkinan yang cukup besar untuk dijadikan partner berhubungan Indonesia. Netherlands menggigit bibirnya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana Netherlands sanggup mempertahankan batas kesabarannya menghadapi penghianatan Indonesia.

Netherlands bangkit dari tempat tidur, bergerak menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan membasuh muka. Setelah selesai, dia segera turun ke dapur dan mendapati bahwa di sana juga tak ada orang. Netherlands mengerutkan alisnya, sampai dia menemukan secarik kertas berisikan catatan yang ditujukan kepadanya, ditempelkan dengan selotip di pintu lemari es.

_(Maaf tidak membangunkanmu. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah sekali, jadi kubiarkan kau tidur sedikit lebih lama. Aku pergi berbelanja sendirian, karena aku tak ingin mengganggu istirahatmu. Sarapan ada di bawah tudung saji, mungkin kau perlu memanaskannya lagi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan._

_Kasih,_

_Indonesia)_

Netherlands tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Indonesia benar-benar seorang pasangan yang penuh pengertian, perhatian, serta kasih sayang. Netherlands percaya bahwa cinta yang ditunjukkan padanya semenjak kelahiran Bhineka adalah perasaan yang tulus. Dan dia menyayangkan, sangat menyayangkan bahwa harus ada tragedi yang menyedihkan terjadi pada keluarganya. Dia tahu Indonesia merasa sangat bersalah, penyesalannya terlihat sungguh-sungguh. Hal itu membuat Netherlands semakin ingin mengetahui identitas ayah Bhineka, apa yang telah dilakukannya sehingga berhasil membuat Indonesia menghianati kesetiaannya.

Netherlands membuka tudung saji dan menemukan beberapa potong _sandwich_ telur dan ham, serta sosis goreng. Netherlands duduk kemudian memakan sarapannya yang sudah agak dingin tersebut, sementara otaknya merenungkan hal-hal yang harus segera dia lakukan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Netherlands hampir tidak tahu banyak soal kehidupan masa lalu Indonesia sebelum menikah dengannya. Dia hanya tahu bahwa pria itu dulu pernah kuliah di Mediteran Institute, mengambil jurusan ilmu keguruan dan lulus dalam waktu tiga setengah tahun. Sebuah prestasi yang cukup mengagumkan, tapi selain itu, Netherlands tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Dia mulai menyesal tidak pernah menggunakan waktu mengobrol mereka untuk bertanya lebih banyak soal kenangan-kenangan lama Indonesia.

Netherlands sudah setengah jalan hendak menghabiskan _sandwich_-nya ketika sebuah pemikiran mendadak terlintas dalam benaknya. Romano. Ya, Romano juga kuliah di Mediteran Institute meskipun berbeda tahun dengan Indonesia. Dia pasti tahu sesuatu tentang siapa-siapa saja yang pernah memiliki hubungan spesial dengan kakak iparnya itu.

Dengan semangat bahwa dia akan mendapatkan informasi yang berguna dari Romano, Netherlands segera menghabiskan sisa _sandwich_-nya dalam sekali suapan. Buru-buru dibereskannya piring bekas sarapannya sebelum berlari naik untuk segera ke kamar mandi. Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Netherlands sudah berada dalam Bentley-nya, bersiap menuju kediaman Romano sebelum teringat bahwa dia dan Belgium akan mengunjungi Bhineka di rumah sakit. Netherlands menghela napas. Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah putrinya memergoki dirinya berusaha mengorek informasi tentang ibunya, kemudian gadis itu akan mengetahui permasalahan yang sedang terjadi dalam keluarganya.

Namun tampaknya keberuntungan masih berpihak pada sang pria Belanda. Ketika dia membuka pintu kamar Bhineka, tak tampak adanya tanda-tanda keberadaan gadis itu. Dia hanya menemukan Romano sedang duduk termenung di sofa, sementara di sampingnya Belgium tampak merajut sesuatu menggunakan benang wol berwarna jingga. Wanita itu mendongak dan tersenyum menyambut kedatangan kakaknya.

"Pagi, Nethere."

Ucapan tersebut tampaknya menyadarkan Romano dari lamunannya ketika akhirnya dia menoleh.

"Eh, pagi," ujar Romano seraya memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Kau tidak pergi ke kantor?"

"Sebentar lagi," gumam Netherlands kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sisi lain sofa. "Dimana Bhineka?"

"Tidak tahu. Tadi bilangnya mau jalan-jalan dengan suster cantik yang biasa berjaga di meja resepsionis," jawab Romano. "Namanya Liechtenstein kalau tidak salah."

Belgium memberinya pandangan tajam dan Romano mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Darimana kau tahu namanya?"

"Ada di label nama seragamnya. Dan tadi dia juga memperkenalkan diri sebelum mengajak Bhineka pergi."

"Untuk apa kau mengingatnya?"

"Entah. Siapa tahu kita ingin mencari Bhineka, 'kan? Para staff pasti tahu siapa ada dimana jika kita bisa menyebutkan namanya."

"Kau tidak berusaha mengingatnya untuk mencari tahu nomor teleponnya, 'kan? Kemudian mengajaknya makan malam di suatu tempat, begitu?"

"Astaga, Belgie..." keluh Romano seraya menghela napas panjang. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Apa kau tidak bisa menggunakan logika sedikit saja?"

"Siapa yang tahu, 'kan?" kata Belgium mencibir, kemudian menambahkan dengan sedikit lebih pelan. "Aku mulai jadi sensitif dengan soal perselingkuhan sekarang."

Netherlands berdehem agak keras, sebagian untuk mengingatkan pasangan tersebut bahwa dia masih di sana, sebagian lagi karena dia tidak ingin mendengar topik pembicaraan yang menyangkut perselingkuhan lagi. Kata itu sekarang seperti sebuah tabu baginya. Tiap kali mendengarnya, dia akan dikuasai perasaan sesak dan tak nyaman. Dia tidak ingin mood-nya turun setelah tadinya bersemangat untuk menyelidiki identitas mantan kekasih Indonesia.

Romano tampaknya menyadari hal itu juga ketika dia segera menoleh Netherlands. "Maaf," gumamnya kemudian melanjutkan dengan lebih keras, "Kau kemari untuk menjenguk Bhineka?"

"Yah, bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Tapi itu bukan tujuan utamanya," ujar Netherlands. Dia menoleh Belgium sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Romano. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Soal apa?" tanya Romano.

"Um... Soal..." Netherlands sendiri bingung bagaimana cara mengungkapkan keingintahuannya. Setelah berpikir sesaat, pria itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari jalan memutar.

"Er... Dulu kau sempat satu kampus dengan Indonesia, 'kan?"

"Ya. Tapi Indonesia termasuk angkatan yang dua tahun di atasku."

"Apakah kau akrab dengannya?"

"Tidak terlalu. Kami biasa mengobrol kalau ketemu di kafetaria, atau jika sedang ada kegiatan klub," ujar Romano. Dia menajamkan matanya ketika memandang Netherlands dengan heran. "Kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya... hanya..." Netherlands menelan ludah dengan samar, lalu melanjutkan dengan suara yang agak mengambang, "aku hanya penasaran apakah kau bisa memberitahuku jika kau mengenal siapa saja yang pernah terlibat hubungan percintaan dengan Indonesia semasa kuliah dulu."

Perlu waktu beberapa lama sampai kalimat Netherlands berhasil diolah otak Romano.

"Oh," ujarnya ketika telah memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh kakak iparnya. "Oh, yah... Soal itu... aku kurang tahu. Maaf..."

Tentu saja Romano berbohong. Dia tahu pasti siapa saja yang pernah menjadi pacar Indonesia, atau bahkan orang yang pernah mengejar-ngejarnya semasa kuliah dulu. Dia mengerti bahwa Netherlands bermaksud untuk menyelidiki siapa saja yang berkemungkinan menjadi ayah kandung Bhineka. Namun entah kenapa, Romano merasa bahwa sebaiknya Netherlands tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Terlebih lagi jika itu menyangkut satu orang tertentu yang sebisa mungkin harus dihindari.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu?" tanya Netherlands yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kecewa dalam suaranya. "Tapi kupikir kau satu kampus dengannya."

"Memang, tapi pergaulan kami berbeda," ujar Romano. "Lagipula, Indonesia itu bukan mahasiswa populer. Kalaupun dia punya pacar, tidak mungkin seisi kampus bisa tahu, 'kan?"

"Benar juga," ujar Netherlands agak lesu. Tadinya dia sudah sangat yakin akan dapat suatu informasi, tapi ternyata tidak ada hasilnya sama sekali. "Lalu, kau juga tidak kenal dengan orang-orang yang berteman baik dengan Indonesia?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tidak, aku—"

"Romano, kau ini bicara apa?" ujar Belgium memotong kalimat suaminya. "Kau 'kan kenal Espagna. Dia pasti tahu sesuatu tentang Indonesia. Mereka satu angkatan, 'kan?"

Nadanya terdengar ringan dan datar, namun Romano yakin sekali ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan di balik wajah polos Belgium.

"Spain?" ulang Netherlands. Dahinya mengerenyit penuh ketidaksukaan mendengar sebutan akan namanya. "Dia mantan pacar Indonesia?"

"Belgium tidak bilang begitu," kata Romano cepat-cepat, khawatir wanita itu akan memotongnya lagi. "Dia cuma bilang bahwa mungkin mereka pernah berteman. Hanya itu."

"Hmpphh," Netherlands mendengus tak senang. Dia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya harus berhubungan dengan Spain untuk bertanya sesuatu tentang Indonesia. Tapi melihat keadaannya, sepertinya dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Baiklah. Kurasa sudah waktunya aku pergi ke kantor," ujar Netherlands seraya bangkit berdiri. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Bhineka kalau dia sudah kembali."

"Oke," ujar Romano.

"Hati-hati di jalan," Belgium menambahkan.

Netherlands mengangguk, kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan. Tak sampai dua menit, pintu kembali terbuka dan dua orang gadis berjalan masuk.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani saya berjalan-jalan, Suster," kata Bhineka sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Sama-sama," ujar perawat muda itu kemudian menoleh Romano. "Saya akan kembali ke resepsionis. Kalau sekiranya Nona Bhineka membutuhkan sesuatu, Anda bisa menghubungi saya, Mr... umm..."

"Belgium," ujar wanita itu segera, bahkan sebelum Romano sempat membuka mulut. "Itu nama saya. Anda tidak keberatan jika bukan suami saya yang menghubungi Anda, 'kan?"

"Eh... Oh... Tidak," ujar perawat itu dengan agak gugup dan bingung, "Tidak sama sekali."

"Bagus," ujar Belgium. "Nah, Anda bisa pergi sekarang, 'kan?"

"Ah, iya... Kalau begitu... umm... permisi."

Gadis berambut pirang pendek itu cepat-cepat menyingkir dari ruangan tersebut. Begitu pintu sudah tertutup di belakangnya, Bhineka langsung meledak tertawa.

"Bibi Belgium cemburu!" serunya geli.

Belgium hanya tersenyum menanggapi, sementara Romano mengerang dengan tangan menekap wajahnya.

"Dasar perempuan..."

Sementara itu, Netherlands telah mengemudikan mobilnya dengan selamat sampai ke VO Company. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya, kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam gedung. Dia berpapasan dengan para pegawainya yang hanya tersenyum atau membungkuk mengucap sapa, tanpa ada satu pun yang berkomentar mengenai keterlambatannya. Begitulah istimewanya menjadi seorang pemilik perusahaan. Bisa datang atau pulang semau-mau, dan tak seorang pun akan berani protes jika mereka masih sayang gaji. Atau nyawa.

Netherlands keluar dari _elevator_, kemudian berjalan menuju ruangannya yang terletak di sayap timur gedung. Artinya dia harus berjalan melintasi separuh bagian gedung, melewati koridor yang penuh dengan para pegawainya yang sedang berlalu-lalang. Netherlands masih setengah melamun memikirkan mimpi serta percakapannya dengan Romano tadi pagi, sehingga kurang begitu memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang di belokan koridor.

"Ah. Maafk'n s'ya," ujar pria berambut pirang dan luar biasa tinggi yang ditabraknya itu, melihat Netherlands sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Tidak masalah, Sweden. Aku memang tidak memperhatikan jalan," gumam Netherlands seraya merapikan kembali setelan jasnya. Dia melihat setumpuk berkas di tangan pria itu kemudian mendongak. "Apa itu?"

Pria yang dipanggil Sweden itu menunduk ke arah yang ditunjuk atasannya dan melihat beberapa _folder_ berbeda warna yang disangga tangannya.

"Ini audit l'poran keuang'n yang d'kerjakan Danmark, Sir," jawab Sweden. "Fin b'rkata b'hwa Mr. England m'minta s'ya 'tuk memer'ksanya."

Mendengar Sweden menyebut sekretarisnya yang cekatan itu, Netherlands tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Sweden?"

"Y', Sir?"

Netherlands tidak tahu apa yang telah merasukinya. Namun sebelum dia sempat berpikir dua kali tentang apa yang ingin ditanyakannya, kalimat itu telah meluncur keluar begitu saja.

"Bagaimana seandainya kau menemukan bahwa Finland telah berselingkuh?"

Jika Sweden berpikir dirinya sudah gila, maka dia tidak mengatakannya. Sebaliknya, dia bereaksi dimana hal tersebut merupakan sesuatu yang wajar jika tiba-tiba atasannya bertanya tentang kemungkinan bahwa istrinya berselingkuh. Sweden memastikan pendengarannya tidak sedang memerlukan perbaikan.

"Maaf?" ujarnya sopan.

Namun tampaknya Netherlands tidak menganggapnya sebagai suatu pertanyaan yang aneh ketika dia mengulanginya dengan lebih jelas. "Bagaimana seandainya kau tiba-tiba mengetahui bahwa Finland berselingkuh? Maksudku, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Netherlands tidak tahu apa yang mungkin sedang dipikirkan Sweden, melihat pria itu hanya berdiri diam, memandangnya dengan muka kosong tanpa ekspresi. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa alis kiri pria Skandinavia itu mulai berkedut samar.

"S'ya tak tahu," ujar Sweden pada akhirnya. "Fin b'kan tipe orang s'perti 'tu."

"Ah, kau akan sangat heran melihat bahwa seseorang yang tampaknya begitu polos, namun ternyata mereka menyembunyikan banyak rahasia di belakang punggungnya," ujar Netherlands. Dia teringat pada Indonesia dan semakin yakin bahwa perkataannya itu benar. Mawar cantik yang berduri! "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang sanggup mereka lakukan..."

"S'ya masih tak m'ngerti apa m'ksud Anda d'ngan p'rtanyaan-p'rtanyaan ini," ujar Sweden yang semakin lama, kedutan di alisnya semakin terlihat.

"Percayalah padaku, aku tidak mempunyai maksud apa-apa," ujar Netherlands kemudian menghela napas. "Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu tentang apa yang mungkin kaulakukan, jika kau berada di situasi semacam itu."

"S'ya..." Sweden tampak kehilangan kata-kata. Wajahnya masih tak menunjukkan emosi apapun, tapi iris aquamarine miliknya memancarkan rasa bingung, frustasi, bahkan sedikit rasa takut. Akhirnya dia berkata pelan, "S'ya tak tahu. B'nar-b'nar tak tahu..."

"Yah, baiklah. Jika memang demikian, aku tak bisa memaksamu untuk mengatakan sesuatu, 'kan?" ujar Netherlands mengangkat bahu, terlihat tak acuh meskipun sedikit nada kecewanya tak bisa disamarkan. "Maaf sudah menyita waktumu, Sweden. Silakan kembali bekerja."

Kemudian Netherlands pergi begitu saja, menuju ruangannya dan meninggalkan Sweden yang masih berdiri termangu di belakangnya. Kedua alis pria Swedia itu menyatu, berusaha memikirkan maksud dari pertanyaan aneh Netherlands. Dan ketika sebuah pemahaman masuk ke otaknya, bisa dikatakan bahwa Denmark dan laporan keuangan langsung menguap dari kepalanya.

Netherlands sendiri—tanpa memikirkan efek kata-katanya pada si pria Swedia yang malang—duduk di belakang meja kerjanya sambil kembali memikirkan mimpinya. Mau tak mau, hal itu membuatnya berpikir juga tentang orang lain yang disebut-sebut memiliki hubungan dengan Indonesia.

Spain.

Benarkah mereka dulunya saling kenal? Benarkah hubungan mereka hanya sekedar teman? Atau justru sesuatu yang lebih dari itu? Memikirkannya saja membuat Netherlands merasa muak. Dia sangat membenci Spain—untuk suatu hal yang sesungguhnya berbeda dengan masalahnya yang sekarang—dan membayangkan akan menanyainya soal hubungannya dengan Indonesia benar-benar merupakan uji mental yang sangat berat bagi Netherlands.

Apakah tidak ada orang lain yang bisa dia tanyai, pikir Netherlands muram. Sebisa mungkin, dia benar-benar tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Spain di luar urusan kantor. Kalau saja ada orang lain yang dekat dengannya...

Dan Netherlands tersentak seperti disengat listrik ketika teringat akan seseorang yang kemungkinan besar bisa membantunya mendapatkan informasi tanpa perlu berhubungan dengan Spain secara langsung. Setengah merutuki kelambatan cara berpikirnya, Netherlands segera meraih gagang telepon kemudian memencet nomor yang telah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Dia menunggu, dan setelah bunyi dering yang ketiga, seseorang mengangkat panggilannya.

"Iberia Company, selamat siang. Dengan Monaco, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Netherlands mengenali namanya sebagai sekretaris berkacamata yang selalu hadir dalam setiap pertemuan dengan perusahaannya, dan tanpa membuang waktu segera menyampaikan tujuannya menelepon.

"Tolong sambungkan dengan Mr. Portugal."

"Mohon maaf. Dengan siapa saya berbicara?"

"Netherlands dari VO Company."

"Ah, Mr. Netherlands," suara wanita itu terdengar lebih ramah ketika mengenali siapa lawan bicaranya. "Mohon ditunggu sebentar. Akan segera saya sambungkan ke ruangan Mr. Portugal."

Netherlands mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas permukaan mejanya yang dipelitur mengkilap, bergumam sendiri sementara dia mendengar nada tunggu. Sebelum telepon itu tersambung, dia harus memikirkan baik-baik apa yang ingin dia katakan.

Di tempat lain, saat itu Portugal sedang asyik melamun di meja kerjanya, dan sama sekali tidak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa seseorang akan menghubunginya. Hidupnya—yang menurut pendapat pribadinya agak membosankan—sudah sedemikian teratur dan monoton, sehingga sebuah dering telepon yang tidak pada waktunya itu cukup mengagetkannya. Selama beberapa saat, Portugal hanya memandangi pesawat telepon itu berbunyi sementara otaknya memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan orang yang ingin menghubunginya.

Pukul sebelas sampai pukul dua belas adalah jam-jam umum dia menerima telepon, untuk membuat janji pertemuan atau sekedar mengajak makan siang bersama. Dia tidak akan menerima telepon untuk tagihan-tagihan, karena hal-hal tersebut langsung ditangani Turkey sebagai Manajer Administrasi. Spain biasa membuat jebakan telepon, tapi dia baru bangun setelah jam makan siang. Siapapun yang dikenalnya, tidak akan menelepon sebelum pukul setengah sebelas. Saat itu baru pukul sepuluh lewat dua puluh menit.

Memutuskan bahwa itu pastilah panggilan salah sambung, Portugal mengangkat gagang teleponnya.

"Ya?"

"Mr. Netherlands sedang menunggu di _line_2, Sir."

Alis Portugal kini benar-benar berkerut dalam. "Netherlands?" ulangnya agak tidak percaya. "Ada perlu apa dia menelepon?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Sir," ujar sekretarisnya. "Beliau hanya minta untuk berbicara dengan Anda."

Tidak mungkin urusan pertemuan antar perusahaan, pikir Portugal yakin. Baru kemarin mereka mengadakan rapat gabungan, dan mustahil jika mengatur pertemuan untuk dua hari berturut-turut. Dia berhubungan dengan Netherlands hanya untuk urusan bisnis, boleh dikata mereka tidak saling mengenal secara personal. Portugal tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang sekiranya ingin dibicarakan oleh pria itu di luar urusan kantor.

"Baiklah," ujar Portugal setelah lelah berspekulasi. "Tolong sambungkan dengan Mr. Netherlands."

"Mohon ditunggu, Sir," ujar Monaco.

Tak sampai dua detik kemudian, terdengar suara berat seorang pria di ujung sambungan telepon Portugal.

"Halo?" ujarnya hati-hati.

"Ya, ini Portugal sedang berbicara," jawab pria Mediterania itu. "Boleh kutahu apa gerangan yang membuatmu ingin meneleponku, Netherlands?"

"Ah," suara Netherlands menghilang sesaat, namun dia segera bicara lagi. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya di telepon. Bisakah kita bertemu di suatu tempat pada waktu makan siang nanti?"

Nah, kini Portugal benar-benar penasaran.

"Untuk urusan apa kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Nanti, Portugal. Kuceritakan jika kita sudah bertemu. Jadi? Kau ada waktu?"

Portugal menghela napas. Sesungguhnya, dia ada janji makan siang dengan bos perusahaan elektronik-seorang pria muda dari Asia-tapi urusan dengan Netherlands ini benar-benar membangkitkan rasa ingin tahunya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengatur ulang janji makan siangnya dengan si pria Asia.

"Baiklah, Netherlands," ujar Portugal. "Kita bertemu di Restoran Perancis yang baru dibuka minggu lalu, jaraknya sekitar lima blok sebelah barat daya dari kantormu. Pemiliknya adalah sahabat adikku, jadi kurasa kita bisa mendapat pelayanan istimewa darinya. Pukul satu tiga puluh?"

"Itu akan sangat menyenangkan," ujar Netherlands tanpa bisa menyembunyikan senyum dalam nada suaranya. "Aku akan menemuimu di sana pukul satu tiga puluh. Terima kasih, Portugal. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Terdengar bunyi _dial_, dan Portugal mengembalikan gagang telepon ke tempatnya semula. Pria itu bersandar di punggung kursinya yang nyaman, kembali tenggelam oleh lamunannya. Kira-kira, apa yang ingin dibicarakan Netherlands hingga dia tak bisa menyebutnya di telepon? Bila sampai demikian, tentulah hal tersebut bersifat sangat pribadi. Dan Portugal tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu pun yang menghubungkan dirinya secara pribadi dengan Netherlands. Kecuali...

Indonesia.

**. .**

**.**

**~ to be continued ~**

**(1) Mijn God! : My God! [Dutch]**

**A/N : Heyaaaaaaa! Saya kembali lagi membawa update! Gara-gara sibuk memikirkan challenge, saya sampai lupa kalau masih punya MC yang harus di-update! Wahahahahahaha! *tampar dia***

**Yosh! Review reply dulu ya...**

**Uchiha Ry-chan : **ah... Kalau bocoran soal bapaknya Bhineka, jangan lah. Itu 'kan poin utamanya fanfic ini. Kalau buru-buru saya kasih tahu, nanti dirimu gak berminat baca lagi dong... Lagian, 'kan udah banyak hints yang menjurus kesana... Ehehehehe...

**Twingwing RuRaKe : **Iya! Ini update-nya! XD

**Crescent Crystal : **Hoho, iya. Spain emang mau saya buat yandere. Biar dia gak ditindas terus. #diseplet Yah, biasalah kalau wanita itu gampang emosian. Ntar lama-lama juga Belgie pasti balik lagi kayak biasanya... :) Semoga dirimu masih berminat, ini update-nya... :)

**Al-chan Fernandez : **ah, kasihan Indo kalau makin disiksa. :P Kalau saya sempat, saya pasti main ke rumahmu. Untuk sementara, semoga berkenan dengan update ceritanya... :)

**Megumi Yoora : **Makasih... Makasih... Haha, kok banyak yang gak suka sama Spain disini yah? Dia itu 'kan cuma memainkan peranannya sebagai seseorang yang udah cinta mati sama Indonesia, biarpun si Indo udah bersuami. #dilemparkapak Jangan bosan-bosan baca ya... :)

**Kagamiyo Neko : **Wahahahaha! Kalau adegan begituan, kayaknya gak bakal ada deh. Lagian ini rate-T, jadi gak enak banget kalau harus diselipkan adegan begitu. Maaf ya... Ehehehehe... Semoga dirimu gak kelamaan nunggu lanjutan ceritanya... :)

**Arisa ClaRain : **Iya. Ini update-nya... :)

**Orenji raiita : **Ah, USUK-nya masih gak tahu ada apa gak. Soalnya, abang Angleterre mau saya simpen buat peran lain. Paling brotherly USUK aja. Gak papa ya? Gak papa 'kan? #puppyeyes Ahahaha, ya sudah. Daripada dirimu makin sebel sama Spain, mending baca update ini aja ya. Semoga berkenan...

**Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang teramat sangat buat yang masih bersedia mengikuti ceritanya sampai sini. Akan saya usahakan update gak lama-lama. Usaha. Gak janji loh ya... #dibazoka Ya, sudah! Daripada saya berbasa-basi lama-lama, saya tunggu review saja. Yang sudah baca sampai sini, tega kalian kalau enggak review. Review ya? Review please? #mukamelas**

**See you on the next chapter! \^o^/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Genre : Family/Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : I don't own. Please do not sue.**

**Warning : nation names, possibly OOC, shounen-ai, bad languages and mention of male pregnancy. If you have a problem with it, feel free to leave.**

**Summary of previous chapter : Netherlands teringat akan perjodohannya dengan Indonesia bertahun-tahun silam. Dia pun menyadari bahwa saat itu sesungguhnya Indonesia masih memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain. Netherlands memutuskan untuk menanyakan kecurigaannya pada Portugal. Informasi apakah yang akan didapatkannya? Dan apakah Spain memang ada hubungannya dengan seluruh tragedi yang menimpa keluarga mereka?**

**Please enjoy…**

**Chapter 7**

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

England berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor di sayap timur gedung perusahaannya. Kemarin dia sudah meminta Finland untuk menyampaikan pada Sweden agar mengaudit laporan keuangan Denmark yang sedikit tak beres, namun pria stoik itu sama sekali tak muncul di ruangannya bahkan sampai hampir waktu makan siang. Hal itu sedikit membuatnya bingung, karena Sweden yang dikenalnya adalah orang yang sangat tepat waktu. England sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan Sweden dan setengah jalan hendak mengetuk, ketika tiba-tiba didengarnya suara teriakan dari dalam sana.

"Beraninya kau menuduhku sekejam itu?!"

Itu suara Finland, pikir England dengan dahi mengerenyit. Dia sudah hendak mendengarkan lebih jauh, sebelum sadar bahwa menguping adalah perbuatan yang sangat tidak terpuji. England menggelengkan kepala, dia akan datang lagi jika sudah tidak ada pertengkaran suami-istri yang harus dihadapinya. Namun baru dia berjalan selangkah, kembali terdengar suara Finland yang menembus pintu hingga mencapai gendang telinganya.

"Mr. England katamu?! Kau... bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?!"

Aw... Sekarang setelah namanya disebut, sulit bagi England untuk tidak ingin tahu. Namun tampaknya England tidak perlu menunggu lama. Begitu gema kalimatnya yang terakhir sudah menghilang, Finland kembali berteriak. Kali ini lebih keras.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menuduhku berselingkuh dengan Mr. England?!"

Jika saat itu Indonesia melihatnya, pria itu pasti akan menjadikannya alat pertunjukan yang seru pada tanggal tujuh belas agustus. Wajah England berubah dari merah menjadi putih pucat, tak kurang dari hanya seperempat detik. Tubuhnya mendadak terasa dingin. Dia? Berselingkuh dengan Finland? _BLOODY HELL_!

Menahan keinginannya untuk menerobos masuk kemudian memaki-maki Sweden atas tuduhan bodohnya yang sangat tidak beralasan, dia akhirnya mendengar suara Finland lagi.

"Demi Tuhan, Sverige! Aku dan Mr. England tidak ada apa-apanya! Dia menyerahkan Sealand pada kita, semata-mata hanya karena dia tahu kita sangat ingin punya anak! Bukan karena Sealand adalah anak kami seperti yang kau tuduhkan barusan! Apa kau tidak lihat rambutnya? Matanya? Alisnya? Sifatnya? Apakah sedikitpun kau bisa menemukan kemiripan Sealand denganku? Tidak, 'kan?"

Tentu saja tidak ada, pikir England dengan getol. Sealand adalah murni keturunan keluarga Britania, adik bungsunya yang terhormat walaupun agak menjengkelkan. Namun England jadi sedikit tidak mengerti. Sangat mustahil bagi seorang Sweden untuk menuduh istrinya dengan sembarangan tanpa ada sesuatu yang mendasarinya. Apa yang sekiranya membuat pria logis itu bersikap sedemikian tak masuk akalnya? England tidak begitu menangkap apa yang diucapkan Sweden, selain karena sangat pelan, kata-katanya juga kurang jelas. Namun tampaknya hal itu tidak menurunkan emosi Finland ketika sekretaris pribadi sang CEO kembali bicara dengan tegas.

"Omong-kosong! Itu adalah hal paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah kudengar. Kau seharusnya bisa menyikapi hal ini dengan lebih baik. Aku kecewa padamu, Sve. Hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan konyol, kau menuduhku berselingkuh dengan seorang laki-laki terhormat. Pikirkan, Sve. Mr. England? Orang keturunan bangsawan seperti dirinya tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan rendahan, berselingkuh dengan istri orang. Dia laki-laki yang terlalu baik untuk itu."

Entah kenapa, tenggorokan England tiba-tiba terasa kering, membuatnya menelan ludah kemudian berdehem pelan. Dia sudah hendak meninggalkan tempat itu ketika tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi langkah yang mendekat, kemudian pintu menjeblak terbuka. Pria Inggris itu bertatapan dengan  
>Finland, membuat sekretaris itu terkejut bukan main.<p>

"Mr. England!" serunya terkesiap. Dia mendadak menoleh ke belakangnya sebelum kembali menatap England. "Sedang apa Anda disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Sweden untuk menanyakan laporan keuangan Denmark," jawab England berusaha terlihat kasual. "Aku tidak tahu kalau dia sedang... eh, sibuk..."

Wajah Finland langsung berubah pucat. "Oh, Mr. England! Anda... Anda TIDAK  
>mendengar percakapan kami barusan, 'kan?" tanyanya panik.<p>

"Tidak dengan sengaja," gumam England yang membuat Finland langsung histeris.

"Aduh! Mr. England, maafkan saya! Saya tidak bermaksud—Sverige—ah!" serunya terbata-bata. "Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan Anda. Saya—"

"Tenang, Finland," ucap England berusaha menenangkan Finland yang mulai terlihat seperti terkena hiperventilasi.

"Oh, sungguh bodoh," ujar Finland seraya meremas-remas tangannya. "Saya minta maaf jika membuat Anda tersinggung, Mr. England. Masalah ini sama sekali tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Anda. Ini hanya ocehan bodoh Sverige. Oh... Saya harus bicara dengan herlands untuk lebih berhati-hati memilih topik jika ingin mengobrol dengan seorang suami yang cemburuan."

"Eh? Apa hubungannya dengan Netherlands?" tanya England heran bercampur bingung.

Finland seperti menahan diri untuk tidak memaki-maki sang CEO di hadapan salah satu direkturnya. Namun England berani bersumpah demi seluruh saham yang dimiliki Netherlands, bahwa pria lemah-lembut di hadapannya itu membisikkan kata dengan amat lirih, yang tak diragukan lagi adalah sebuah serapah dalam bahasa ibunya. Finland menghela napas sebelum bicara.

"Pagi tadi, sepertinya Mr. Netherlands bertukar beberapa kalimat dengan Sverige," ujar Finland seraya melirik suaminya yang masih berdiri menunduk, tampak sangat ingin berada dimana saja asalkan tidak satu ruangan dengan istrinya yang sedang emosi. "Entah bagaimana, kata Sverige tiba-tiba Mr. Netherlands bertanya tentang apa yang sekiranya akan dia lakukan jika mengetahui saya berselingkuh. Setelah itu Mr. Netherlands tidak menjelaskan apa-apa lagi, sementara Sverige langsung menyimpulkan bahwa Mr. Netherlands mengetahui saya sedang berselingkuh dan menyampaikannya dengan cara tersirat. Sverige segera menemui saya, dan jadilah... perdebatan tadi."

Finland mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan sebuah desah panjang, sementara England berusaha untuk tidak menampar mukanya sendiri atas seluruh kekonyolan dari kejadian itu. Apa Netherlands sudah sebegitu frustasinya dengan masalah keluarganya, sampai-sampai mencoba meminta saran tanpa bepikir panjang seperti itu?

England mengamati Finland yang berdiri di hadapannya, pria itu terlihat agak kacau. Dia meremas-remas tangannya, mulut menggumam cepat kata-kata dalam bahasa Finlandia, sementara matanya berulang-ulang melirik antara Sweden dan England. Belum pernah England melihat sekretaris itu bersikap gelisah sedemikian rupa, biasanya pria itu pandai sekali membawa dirinya dengan baik. Yah, England cukup mengerti apa yang mungkin dirasakan Finland saat itu. Sakit hati, marah, kesal, cemas, sedih, semua hanya karena pertanyaan konyol Netherlands. England menghela napas. Dia harus membantu meluruskan ini.

"Sweden," panggilnya.

Pria yang masih berdiri di dalam ruangan itu menoleh. "Y', Sir," jawab Sweden.

"Kau tahu bahwa seharusnya kau tidak menuduh Finland seperti itu," ujar England ringan, tetapi dengan nada tegas. "Apa kau bisa melihat apa akibat dari tindakanmu itu? Aku belum pernah melihat Finland sekacau ini."

"Maafk'n s'ya, Sir," kata Sweden menunduk. "S'ya t'rlalu c'pat m'ngambil k'simpul'n."

England mengusap belakang lehernya perlahan. Dia tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dikatakannya untuk menanggapi persoalan di hadapannya ini. Meskipun tidak secara langsung, sedikit banyak England juga ikut terseret dalam permasalahan mereka, meski hanya sekedar nama. England melirik arlojinya kemudian menghela napas lega.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang," ujarnya tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kalian istirahat, bicarakan hal ini baik-baik. Ini cuma kesalahpahaman. Jangan sampai merusak rumah tangga kalian. Jangan sampai Netherlands merasa bersalah seumur hidupnya kalau sampai ada hal buruk terjadi di antara kalian, hanya karena ocehan bodohnya."

Finland mengeluarkan tawa tertahan, sementara sudut bibir Sweden berkedut samar. England ikut tersenyum sebelum dia berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Selamat siang."

"Selamat siang, Sir," kata Finland tersenyum lega. Sweden hanya mengangguk. Ketika England sudah berjarak sekitar dua puluh meter, Finland menarik lengan suaminya.

"Ayo. Kita perlu bicara."

England sendiri berjalan menyusuri koridor, dalam kepalanya masih terbersit kejadian di depan kantor Sweden tadi. Pria itu menggeleng pelan, mengingat betapa konyolnya seluruh rangkaian peristiwa tersebut. Kawan Belanda-nya itu sepertinya sudah mulai frustasi, sampai tak tahu lagi apa yang dia lakukan. England mendengus pelan. Dia harus bicara dengan Netherlands.

Namun ketika pria itu sampai di kantor Netherlands, orang yang dimaksud sudah berada di luar dan menutup pintu.

"Netherlands?" sapa England seraya berjalan mendekat. "Kau mau kemana?"

Netherlands mendongak, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku mau makan siang," jawabnya. Pria itu menimbang-nimbang selama beberapa saat, sebelum menambahkan dengan hati-hati. "Kau mau ikut?"

Alis tebal England terangkat naik. "Tumben kau bertanya," ujarnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana. "Biasanya kau langsung menyeretku pergi. Kau mau pergi kemana, sampai untuk mengajakku harus memerlukan persetujuan segala, huh?"

Sang pria Belanda tidak segera menjawab. Sebelah tangannya mengelus dagu, tangan yang lain menyangga siku yang satunya. Jika dia berencana mengajak England, bukannya lebih baik jika dia memberitahunya beberapa hal?

"Aku akan bertemu Portugal," kata Netherlands kemudian. "Untuk membicarakan beberapa hal."

"Portugal?" ulang England dengan nada sedikit terkejut dalam suaranya. "Kenapa? Bukankah baru kemarin kita mengadakan rapat dengan Iberia Company?"

"Bukan soal perusahaan," kata Netherlands dengan sedikit mengambang. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum dia menambahkan dengan lirih. "Soal Indonesia."

Ada sedikit keheningan yang tak nyaman ketika England mendengar jawaban Netherlands. Jadi pria itu ingin bicara dengan Portugal soal Indonesia. Apa subjeknya, rasanya England sudah tidak perlu bertanya lagi. Hal tersebut sudah menghantui pikiran Netherlands selama berhari-hari, sehingga tidak mengherankan bila pria itu berusaha untuk mengetahui kebenarannya secepat yang ia bisa.

Soal ayah kandung Bhineka.

"Er..." England tidak tahu apa ia ingin ikut atau tidak. Sebagian dirinya ingin tahu apa yang diketahui Portugal tentang Indonesia, apa hubungan pria itu dengan Indonesia, tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak ingin mengetahui rahasia kelam Indonesia lebih banyak lagi. Dia yakin, apapun yang akan didengarkannya nanti, hal itu akan mengubah pandangannya tentang si pria Asia. Tapi rasa penasarannya rupanya memenangkan perdebatan batin tersebut, karena berikutnya ia tersenyum kecil dan menjawab, "Aku ikut."

"Bagus," kata Netherlands tersenyum lega, kemudian mulai berjalan pergi. "Ayo berangkat."

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua telah meluncur keluar dari tempat parkir di basement gedung perusahaan VO Company. Mereka menggunakan mobil Netherlands, meninggalkan Bentley milik England aman terparkir. Mereka tengah menyusuri jalan yang cukup padat dipenuhi orang-orang yang mulai keluar untuk makan siang. Hal itu membuat England teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong," England mengalihkan perhatiannya dari seorang pengendara Harley yang membonceng seorang nenek tua, kemudian menoleh Netherlands yang sedang berkonsentrasi mengemudi. "Apa yang kau tanyakan pada Sweden pagi ini?"

Netherlands terlihat bingung ketika ia menoleh England sekilas. "Huh?" Netherlands memutar kemudi untuk berbelok. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

England memutar mata mendengar komentar temannya itu. "Nethere, kau harus berhati-hati kalau berbicara soal rumah tangga dengan Sweden," kata England serius. "Gara-gara pertanyaan bodohmu, Sweden mengonfrontasi Finland, menuduhnya berselingkuh."

Mata Netherlands terlihat seperti membesar ketika menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Direktur Pemasaran-nya itu. Sebelah tangannya dilepas dari kemudi, hanya untuk menepuk dahinya.

"Astaga," dengusnya tertawa. "Yang benar saja? Aku cuma bertanya pada Sweden, apa yang sekiranya akan dia lakukan kalau seandainya ia tahu Finland berselingkuh. Jadi dia menganggap aku memberitahunya secara tersirat bahwa aku tahu istrinya menyeleweng?"

"Well... Kalau dilihat dari pertengkaran mereka di kantor Sweden tadi, sepertinya begitu. Bukan berarti aku menguping," tambahnya segera ketika Netherlands meliriknya dengan tajam. "Dan kau jangan tertawa. Gara-gara kau, aku jadi ikut terseret dalam urusan ini."

"Heh? Kau? Kenapa kau juga terlibat?" tanya Netherlands yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kilau humor di matanya. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Intinya, Sweden menuduh Finland selingkuh denganku," rengut England sambil memijit pelipisnya. Didengarnya dengus tawa meluncur keluar dari kawan di sebelahnya. "Kau jangan menganggap ini lucu, ya. Tunggu sampai kau dituduh berselingkuh dengan istri orang. Baru kau tahu rasa."

Sudut bibir Netherlands terangkat samar, membentuk sebuah senyuman penuh ironi.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menunggu. Aku sudah punya istri yang berselingkuh dengan orang lain. Kurasa akan sama saja."

Perkataan itu seperti sebuah tonjokan yang diarahkan tepat ke perutnya, membuat England merasakan campuran antara keinginan untuk meringis sakit, atau mual yang teramat sangat. Dia menoleh Netherlands selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian berbalik kembali dan menghembuskan napas berat.

"Maafkan aku," kata England pelan. Matanya tak meninggalkan titik dimana indikator pendingin ruangan menyala di dasbor. "Seharusnya aku bisa lebih sensitif."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Netherlands tersenyum tipis. Pria itu tahu bahwa England sama sekali tidak sadar dengan kata-katanya, tidak ada gunanya dia merasa kesal atau marah. Dia membelokkan mobilnya ke halaman sebuah restoran megah, sebelum memarkirnya di sebelah Mercedes hitam. "Sudah sampai. Ayo turun."

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan masuk ke restoran, hampir bersamaan dengan seorang pria berambut cokelat panjang yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu tua. Dia menyadari kedatangan dua pria Eropa tersebut, kemudian berhenti untuk memberikan sapaan.

"Netherlands, aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang bersama England," ujar Portugal sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Apa kabar?"

"Luar biasa," kata England menjawab untuk mereka berdua sambil menjabat tangan Portugal, bergantian dengan Netherlands. "Kau sendiri?"

"Baik. Sangat baik," kata Portugal tersenyum. Dia membuka pintu untuk menoleh kedua rekannya. "Mari masuk. Tidak baik mengobrol terlalu lama di depan pintu."

Mereka bertiga berjalan masuk, kemudian mengikuti seorang pelayang yang menunjukkan sebuah meja yang kosong dan cukup untuk mereka bertiga. Masing-masing duduk, sebelum seorang pria berambut pirang menghampiri mereka.

"_Bienvenue, mes amis_," kata pria itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Rambut pirangnya yang keemasan, kontras dengan setelan jasnya yang berwarna marun dan juga matanya yang berwarna biru tajam. "Senang sekali bisa melihat Anda semua di restoran saya."

"France, pemilik restoran ini," kata Portugal memperkenalkan pria yang baru datang itu pada dua rekan bisnisnya. "France, ini Mr. Netherlands dan Mr. England dari VO Company."

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda," kata Netherlands mengulurkan tangan. France, si pria Perancis balas menjabat tangannya, sebelum menoleh England yang beringsut agak tak nyaman di tempatnya.

"Onhonhonhon~" kata France tertawa riang. "Dimana sopan-santunmu, Angleterre? Perlu kuajari lagi seperti apa tata cara perkenalan?"

Portugal dan Netherlands saling bertukar pandang yang serupa ketika mendengar komentar France tersebut. Mereka bersamaan menoleh England, hanya untuk melihat pria itu memalingkan muka sambil menggerutu.

"Tutup mulut, Kodok Mesum," kata England menyepat pelan. "Aku tidak perlu diajari oleh orang tak berguna sepertimu. Dan sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan 'Angleterre'. Menjijikkan."

France hanya tertawa sementara dua pria lainnya kembali bertukar pandang.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Portugal ketika mendengar pertukaran kalimat antara France dan England. "Sejak kapan? Apa selama ini aku tinggal di gua, ya."

"Tidak perlu merasa begitu, Portugal," kata England tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak merasa bangga dengan kenyataan bahwa aku mengenal si Kodok ini. Aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau bersikap bahwa kita tidak saling mengenal, bisa 'kan?"

Kalimat yang terakhir itu ditujukan pada France, tapi pria itu hanya mengedip. England mengerang sambil menekap mukanya.

"Kami berteman saat masih SMA," kata France sambil tersenyum pada Portugal dan Netherlands. "Aku, England, America, Russia dan China. Meskipun saat ini tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagiku selain bercerita tentang persahabatan kami, tapi kurasa aku tidak berhak menahan makan siang kalian lebih lama lagi. Akan kuceritakan lagi nanti, oke? Sekarang, _bon apetite_~"

Begitu France pergi, para pelayan segera membawakan makan siang mereka, dan meletakkan makanan sesuai pesanan masing-masing di hadapan mereka. France tidak kembali, dan di antara mereka hanya terdengar suara denting sendok dan garpu, serta bunyi orang mengunyah makanan. Mereka sedang menikmati kopi Arabica, ketika Portugal menurunkan cangkirnya dan menatap Netherlands.

"Jadi," kata pria Mediterania itu memulai, "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku tahu ini bukan tentang bisnis atau perusahaan, kalau kau tak bisa mengatakannya lewat telepon."

England bisa merasakan Netherlands menegang sejenak di tempatnya duduk. Pria Belanda itu meminum kopinya dalam diam, tak segera menjawab. Namun ketika dia mendongak, tekad terlihat memancar dari kedua bola matanya.

"Benar," kata Netherlands. Suaranya terdengar cukup tegas ketika akhirnya dia menjawab, "Ini tentang Indonesia."

Portugal tak terlihat terlalu terkejut, ekspresinya lebih kepada pemahaman bahwa seseorang telah membenarkan teorinya. Hal ini tak luput dari pengamatan England, namun ia tak punya kesempatan untuk memikirkan hal itu ketika Portugal kembali bicara.

"Ada apa dengan Indonesia?" tanya Portugal hati-hati.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu tentang Indonesia," kata Netherlands, menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengatur kalimat yang ingin dikatakannya. "Mungkin lebih tepat kalau kukatakan, aku ingin kau memberitahuku apa yang mungkin kau tahu tentang hubungan antara Spain dan Indonesia."

Kali ini Portugal benar-benar terkejut. Apapun yang diperkirakannya, jelas Spain tidak termasuk dalam spekulasinya. Dia beringsut samar di tempat duduknya, kemudian menatap Netherlands.

"Spain?" ulang Portugal dengan dahi mengernyit. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Netherlands."

"Er, begini. Yang dimaksud Netherlands adalah dia ingin tahu apakah Spain punya suatu hubungan dengan Indonesia. Entah teman, atau sebatas kenalan, kami kurang tahu," kata England. "Karena itu kami menanyakannya padamu."

"Oke, oke. Tapi kenapa kalian tidak tanya langsung saja pada Spain?" tanya Portugal. "Sebrengsek apapun adikku, dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun selain kebenaran. Atau... apa yang dikiranya adalah kebenaran."

Portugal menatap Netherlands penuh ekspektasi, begitu pula England. Pria yang menjadi objek pandangan mereka itu hanya menggerutu pelan, sebelum menjawab dengan nada sedikit ketus.

"Aku dan Spain tidak memiliki sejarah hubungan yang baik," kata Netherlands, berusaha untuk tidak menatap Portugal maupun England. "Meskipun dia tak akan berbohong, aku tak yakin Spain mau berkata jujur padaku. Mungkin saja dia malah tak akan mengatakan apapun. Jadi kupikir sebaiknya aku bertanya saja padamu."

England mengangguk mengerti akan rasionalisme sahabatnya. Daripada mereka membuang waktu bertanya pada orang yang tak jelas akan menjawab atau tidak, lebih baik mereka bertanya pada pihak yang netral, tapi punya pengetahuan yang sama banyaknya tentang subjek yang dimaksud.

Portugal sendiri memikirkan alasan Netherlands tersebut, kemudian mengangguk ketika dia bisa menerimanya. Pria itu mengelus dagunya selama beberapa saat, sebelum kembali menatap Netherlands.

"Baiklah, kurasa untuk bagian itu aku mengerti," kata Portugal. "Tapi, kenapa kau ingin tahu soal itu? Ada persoalan apa yang membuat Spain jadi terkait dengan Indonesia?"

"Aku... aku tidak bisa memberitahumu," kata Netherlands tegang. "Ini masalah pribadi keluarga kami."

Kedua alis Portugal kembali berkerut ketika ia menegakkan duduknya.

"Maaf, Netherlands," kata Portugal tegas. "Sebagaimanapun aku ingin membantumu, tapi aku menolak memberikan informasi apapun tentang adikku jika aku tidak tahu duduk permasalahannya. Apalagi jika itu nantinya akan menyeret Spain dalam masalah, kendati aku tidak tahu apakah dia pantas mendapatkannya atau tidak."

Netherlands menahan erang frustasi mendengar perkataan Portugal. Bagaimanapun juga, apa yang diucapkannya itu masuk akal. Meski mereka tak punya hubungan yang sangat baik seperti dua bersaudara yang akrab, tapi mereka tetap saudara, yang pasti cenderung untuk melindungi satu sama lain.

Pria Belanda itu mendongak untuk menoleh sahabatnya. Mereka hanya bertukar pandang selama beberapa saat, kemudian England menghela napas.

"Kau tak bisa mendapatkan apa-apa kalau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Portugal," kata England, yang kali ini benar-benar disambut dengan erangan pelan dari Netherlands. "Aku yakin Portugal bisa berjanji agar menyimpan informasi ini untuk dirinya sendiri."

Netherlands mendongak menatap Portugal, sementara yang disebut belakangan hanya mengangkat bahu untuk memberikan konfirmasi. Netherlands menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menatap Portugal dengan ekspresi pasrah pada wajahnya.

"Oke. Aku akan bercerita, tapi berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak mengatakannya pada orang lain," kata Netherlands. "Termasuk adikmu."

"Aku janji," kata Portugal mengangguk.

Netherlands menghela napas, mencoba mengatur emosinya agar tak nampak di wajahnya. Dia akhirnya bicara dengan suara datar.

"Semuanya dimulai dari anak kami, Bhineka. Kau tahu bahwa kami punya seorang anak perempuan, 'kan?" Ketika Portugal mengangguk, Netherlands melanjutkan. "Beberapa hari yang lalu dia mengalami kecelakan. Tidak ada luka fatal, tapi dia kehilangan darah cukup banyak sehingga perlu donor. Saat itu ada adikku dan juga Romano, dan dokter menanyakan golongan darah kami semua. Belgium dan Romano sama-sama bergolongan darah B, aku O dan Indonesia AB."

England menahan napas, merasa tegang ketika menyadari bahwa Netherlands telah mencapai bagian terpenting dari ceritanya.

"Dokter akhirnya menarik salah satu dari kami berempat untuk mendonorkan darah," kata Netherlands. Sesuatu seperti menyangkut di tenggorokannya ketika dia akhirnya dia berkata, "Dokter itu menarik Indonesia. Dia berkata bahwa golongan darah Bhineka adalah AB."

England bisa mendengar Portugal terkesiap. Dia tidak heran. Dia sendiri sangat terkejut ketika Netherlands mengatakan fakta tersebut kepadanya. England menoleh, dan melihat bahwa pria Mediterania itu sudah mengatasi kekagetannya. Sekarang ia menatap Netherlands dengan pandangan penuh kalkulasi.

"Itu... sangat mengerikan," ujarnya pelan, sementara wajahnya memberikan ekspresi simpati, "Tapi aku minta maaf. Aku masih tidak mengerti dimana hubungan tragedi ini dengan Spain."

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah Spain ada hubungannya atau tidak. Dan jujur saja, aku sungguh-sungguh berharap bahwa semua ini tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan Spain," kata Netherlands. "Saat ini aku sedang mencari siapa saja yang dulu punya hubungan dengan Indonesia. Belgium berkata bahwa ia dan Spain mungkin saling kenal. Aku tidak bermaksud menuduh bahwa Spain adalah orang yang bertanggungjawab atas peristiwa yang menimpa keluarga kami, aku hanya ingin tahu apakah Spain punya suatu hubungan dengan Indonesia. Siapa tahu aku bisa berangkat dari sana."

Kali ini Portugal menatapnya dengan pandangan yang agak aneh.

"Tunggu dulu. Kalau aku tidak salah tangkap, kau sedang mencari siapa saja yang menjadi mantan pacar Indonesia, begitu?" tanya Portugal. "Dan kau menduga bahwa Spain adalah salah satunya?"

Netherlands mengangguk, dan Portugal tak bisa menahan diri. Pria itu mulai tertawa pelan, membuat Netherlands dan England saling pandang.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud tak sopan," kata Portugal menyadari tindakannya barusan. "Aku hanya tak bisa menahan diri. Maaf jika mengecewakanmu, Netherlands. Tapi kurasa Spain tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini. Dia bukan mantan pacar Indonesia, dan bisa kukatakan mereka hampir tidak punya hubungan sama sekali. Mereka hanya saling kenal, sebatas teman kuliah."

"Tapi Belgium berkata—"

"Belgium tidak mengenal kami semua dengan baik. Lagipula dia hanya menduga, dia tidak tahu pasti," kata Portugal tegas. "Indonesia satu angkatan denganku, lalu Spain satu tahun di bawah kami, dan Romano serta Belgium dua tahun di bawah Spain. Bagaimana kau bisa yakin bahwa apa yang dikatakan Belgium itu pasti benar adanya?"

Netherlands membuka mulut untuk berbicara, namun diurungkannya ketika ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Dia hanya terdiam, sampai akhirnya England yang bicara.

"Jadi, Spain bukan mantan pacar Indonesia?"

"Sama sekali bukan."

England menoleh Netherlands, dan pria itu menghembuskan napas berat.

"Kupikir aku sudah selangkah mendekati kebenaran," kata Netherlands dengan nada sedikit tertahan. "Kupikir kalau aku tahu siapa saja yang pernah menjalin hubungan romantis dengan Indonesia, aku akan mengetahui sesuatu. Ternyata aku harus mulai dari nol lagi, dan aku sama sekali tak tahu kemana aku harus mulai mencari."

Ekspresi di wajah Portugal tak dapat terbaca ketika ia menatap Netherlands. Sebuah senyum aneh menghiasi bibirnya, dan untuk suatu hal, entah kenapa England merasa bahwa apapun yang akan dikatakan Portugal, hal itu akan memberi mereka kejutan yang cukup besar.

"Kau tidak perlu mencari kemana-mana, Netherlands," kata Portugal, masih dengan senyum aneh di wajahnya saat menatap ke arah lawan bicaranya. "Karena orang yang kau cari ada di hadapanmu."

Netherlands seperti tersedak ludahnya sendiri, sementara England merasa matanya melebar. Dia saling pandang dengan Netherlands, sebelum yang terakhir ini bertanya dengan terbata-bata.

"Kau... adalah..."

"Benar." Ketika England menatap pria itu dengan lebih baik, dia kemudian tahu bahwa senyum aneh yang tersungging di bibir Portugal tersebut, adalah senyum sedih yang tertutup tak terlalu sempurna. "Akulah mantan kekasih Indonesia."

**. .**

**.**

**~ Shattered Bond ~**

**.**

**. .**

Seorang pemuda duduk dalam diam di hadapan sebuah meja bundar. Di atas meja terdapat secangkir kopi, mangkuk kecil wadah gula, serta cepuk-cepuk krim. Sebuah tangan berkulit sawo matang mengambil sebuah sendok kecil, menuang krim ke dalam kopi sebelum mengaduknya perlahan. Krim itu sudah larut, membuat kopi dalam cangkir tak sepekat awal mulanya. Namun ketika sendok kecil itu diletakkan di atas tatakannya, secangkir kopi itu masih tak disentuh sama sekali.

Suasana kafe itu cukup sepi, tak banyak pengunjung yang datang ke sana. Bunyi denting porselen beradu, bercampur dengan bisik-bisik pembicaraan tiap orang yang berada di sana. Pemuda itu seolah mematung di tempatnya duduk, sampai terdengar suara datang dari dekatnya.

"Kopimu bisa dingin tak tersentuh kalau kau biarkan begitu saja."

Pemuda yang duduk itu menoleh, melihat pemuda lain yang baru datang itu mengambil duduk tepat di seberangnya, membuatnya memiliki kesempatan mengamati rambut hitamnya yang sedikit berantakan tertiup angin. Matanya yang abu-abu gelap mendongak, bertemu dengan bulir karamel milik pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Aku pesan kopi hanya supaya aku tidak ditendang keluar dari kafe ini. Aku akan dianggap sebagai pemborosan ruangan kalau tidak memesan sesuatu," kata pemuda yang berambut cokelat panjang. Dia menatap pemuda berambut hitam itu lekat-lekat sebelum berbicara. "Sudah cukup lama kita tak bertemu dan yang kau khawatirkan adalah, apakah kopiku dingin atau tidak? Kau membuatku terharu, Indonesia."

Indonesia beringsut di tempatnya duduk, terlihat mencoba mengatur perasaannya sebelum ia mulai berbicara. Gesturnya menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa ia sedang gugup, dan ia berlama-lama bermain dengan ujung syalnya sebelum kembali memandang si pemuda berambut cokelat.

"Aku rindu padamu, Portugal."

Namun kalimat penuh sentimen romantisme itu sama sekali tidak membuat Portugal merasa lebih nyaman maupun rileks. Dia duduk dengan kaku, dan dia menatap Indonesia dengan pandangan menilai, membuat Indonesia semakin gelisah.

"Aku yakin tujuanmu mengajakku bertemu denganku bukan hanya untuk menyampaikan rasa rindumu padaku," kata Portugal akhirnya. Matanya meneliti setiap detil dari sikap Indonesia, sampai akhirnya ia menghela napas. "Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Indonesia. Kau tak mungkin benar-benar merindukanku, jika kau mampu bertahan tanpa menghubungiku selama tiga bulan ini. Jadi ada apa? Katakan saja."

Selama beberapa menit, Indonesia seolah mengalami pergolakan batin yang cukup kuat. Dia membuka mulut, kemudian menutupnya lagi sambil menggelengkan kepala. Terkadang ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, atau memilin-milin ujung taplak meja. Setelah cukup lama ia terdiam, Indonesia akhirnya mendongak. Ekspresinya kacau, antara sedih, kecewa, marah, dan tertekan ketika akhirnya ia membuka mulut dan berbicara.

"Aku akan menikah."

Keheningan kembali jatuh di antara mereka berdua setelah kalimat Indonesia terdengar. Masing-masing bisa merasakan bahwa udara kembali menegang, seolah bisa terpatahkan oleh gerakan sekecil apapun dari mereka berdua. Indonesia menunduk, tak mampu menatap mata pemuda di hadapannya yang pasti dipenuhi rasa marah, kecewa, sedih dan juga pengkhianatan. Portugal sendiri tak mampu berkata-kata, selama beberapa saat ia hanya diam menatap pemuda di depannya. Pemuda yang sesungguhnya masih kekasihnya, pemuda yang baru saja memberitahunya bahwa ia akan menikah dengan orang lain.

Ketika Portugal membuka mulut, hanya satu kata yang bisa disuarakannya. "Siapa?"

Jika bisa, Indonesia ingin menunduk lebih dalam lagi. Dia tak ingin menambah kesedihan pemuda yang masih sangat dicintainya itu dengan mengatakan siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Namun ia tak bisa terus-menerus diam. Suka ataupun tidak, Portugal harus tahu.

"Netherlands," kata Indonesia lirih, berharap Portugal tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Orangtua kami sudah menjodohkan kami sejak masih kecil. Mereka sahabat baik, dan juga partner bisnis. Dan aku..." Indonesia menggigit bibirnya, "...aku tidak mungkin bisa menolak."

"Heh..." Portugal tak bisa menahan dengus tawa mendengar perkataan Indonesia. Dia memalingkan muka, menatap orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di trotoar di luar jendela. Selama beberapa saat, Portugal berusaha menyibukkan pikirannya dengan memperhatikan merk sepatu tiap orang yang lewat. Namun setelah bosan melihat Nike yang lewat lebih dari sepuluh kali, pikirannya kembali pada Indonesia.

Indonesia yang dicintainya... Indonesia yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan orang lain...

"Portugal," panggil Indonesia perlahan. Pemuda itu menoleh, dan Indonesia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ingin tahu. "Tolong katakan sesuatu..."

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?" tanya Portugal dengan desah tawa kering yang terdengar frustasi. "'Indonesia, menikahlah denganku saja. Ayo kita kawin lari.' Begitu? Apa yang bisa kulakukan kalau kau sudah tak mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Portugal! Sampai detik ini aku tidak mencintai orang lain selain kau!" seru Indonesia pelan. Dadanya terasa sesak, matanya mulai memanas. "Tapi aku bisa apa? Aku tidak bisa mengecewakan orangtuaku... Aku... aku tidak akan bisa..."

Kalimat terakhir itu keluar dalam sebuah isak tertahan. Indonesia tidak ingin menarik perhatian orang-orang di kafe, namun sekali itu tampaknya ia mengalah pada kesedihan di hatinya. Satu, dua butir air matanya meleleh, menciptakan jejak basah di kedua pipinya. Pemuda itu akhirnya menunduk, bahunya berguncang samar dalam sebuah tangisan pelan.

Portugal seperti kesulitan menarik napas. Dadanya terasa sesak, seolah paru-parunya dibelit oleh tali yang tak terlihat. Hal itu terasa semakin buruk ketika ia menyaksikan Indonesia menangis. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa Indonesia sendiri yang membuatnya berada dalam situasi sulit, tapi Portugal selalu merasa hatinya tercabik tiap melihat kekasihnya meneteskan airmata.

Ah... Indonesia bukan lagi kekasihnya sekarang...

Tiga bulan yang lalu, saat terakhir kalinya ia melihat Indonesia sebelum pertemuan mereka hari ini. Mereka baru keluar dari sebuah restoran, makan siang bersama seperti yang sering mereka lakukan sejak masih di kampus. Saat itu langkah mereka berdua mendadak terhenti, ketika melihat orangtua Indonesia telah berdiri menyambut di sebelah mobil mereka. Indonesia memberinya isyarat untuk menunggu sementara ia menghampiri orangtuanya, namun berikutnya ia telah dipaksa masuk ke mobil. Indonesia mencoba berontak, memandang penuh permohonan ke arah Portugal, tapi pemuda itu tak mampu melawan ayahnya. Detik ketika pintu mobil itu tertutup, saat itu juga rupanya Indonesia telah direnggut dari kehidupan Portugal.

Pemuda itu mencoba menghubungi Indonesia, namun keluarganya seperti bertekad untuk tidak mengijinkan mereka berhubungan lagi. Portugal bahkan nekad mengunjungi rumah Indonesia, namun kedatangannya tak pernah disambut ramah, apalagi sampai dipertemukan dengan Indonesia. Selama tiga bulan penuh mereka tak berkomunikasi sama sekali. Dan ketika akhirnya Indonesia berhasil mengontaknya, dia hanya menyampaikan kabar buruk untuknya.

Portugal tahu ini semua bukan salah Indonesia, ia tahu Indonesia sama sekali tak memintanya. Tapi ia merasa semua ini sangat tak adil. Dia sangat tidak rela jika harus melepaskan Indonesia.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, Indonesia," kata Portugal perlahan, "Tapi kurasa kita sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau tak bisa menolak perjodohan ini, kau tak mau mengecewakan orangtuamu. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan, Indonesia. Betapapun aku mencintaimu, kurasa... kurasa aku harus merelakanmu pergi..."

Indonesia mengeluarkan suara seperti tersedak. Dia mendongak, kilau air mata masih berbekas di wajahnya. "Tapi... tapi aku masih mencintaimu. Portugal, aku tidak bisa... aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup dengan orang lain," ujarnya terisak.

Portugal mengusap wajahnya perlahan. "Tidak ada jalan lain, Indonesia," kata Portugal, menahan diri untuk tidak meluapkan emosinya dengan sikap Indonesia yang dinilainya egois. "Kecuali kau bisa membatalkan perjodohanmu, hubungan antara kita berakhir sampai disini. Antara kita sudah tidak apa-apa lagi."

Menyakitkan sekali saat Portugal mengatakannya, tapi ia sudah tidak punya pilihan. Dia sudah tidak mungkin mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Indonesia, untuk apa mengulur waktu?

Selama beberapa saat Indonesia tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu menunduk, menggigit bibirnya perlahan sementara jemarinya memilin tepian kemejanya. Indonesia seperti bergulat dengan sesuatu dalam benaknya, sebelum ia mendongak menatap Portugal dengan sinar yang aneh di matanya.

"Netherlands..." kata Indonesia perlahan, seolah ragu hendak mengatakannya atau tidak, namun akhirnya ia meyakinkan diri untuk meneruskan kalimatnya, "...akan lebih sering berada di luar negeri selama beberapa tahun ke depan. Kalau... kalau kau masih mencintaiku..."

Portugal berdiri begitu cepatnya, sampai kursinya menggeser ke belakang dengan bunyi derak keras. Meja di hadapannya tersenggol keras, sampai cangkirnya terguling dan kopinya menodai permukaan linen putih di bawahnya. Portugal menatap Indonesia dengan begitu dingin sampai pemuda Asia itu menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar.

"Seperti itukah caramu memperlakukan orang yang akan menjadi suamimu?" tanya Portugal lirih, menahan amarah yang terasa menjilat seluruh emosinya. "Kalau aku tahu ternyata tabiatmu seperti ini, aku bersyukur bukan jadi orang yang harus menikahimu. Tidakkah kau merasa malu mendengar perkataanmu sendiri? Suamimu pergi bukan untuk bersenang-senang. Dan disini, kau berencana untuk menghianati kesetiaannya!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan Netherlands! Aku tidak mencintainya, aku mencintaimu!" seru Indonesia ikut berdiri, tak peduli jika semua orang kini memperhatikannya. "Kulakukan ini karena aku hanya ingin bersamamu! Aku rela merendahkan diriku hanya untukmu, Portugal! Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti?"

"Kau egois, Indonesia," kata Portugal. Ia tak pernah membayangkan dirinya bisa berbicara sedemikian dinginnya pada Indonesia, tapi apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu sudah tak termaafkan baginya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi aku tak mau bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain. Demi Tuhan, aku bahkan tak akan pernah bahagia jika aku harus menjalin hubungan denganmu secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dimana perasaanmu, Indonesia?"

Selama sesaat Indonesia hendak memprotes, dia sudah membuka mulutnya, tapi kemudian menutupnya kembali. Pemuda itu menunduk, dan ketika ia bicara, nampaknya dia tak akan pernah sanggup mengangkat mukanya untuk menatap Portugal.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan," ujarnya nyaris berbisik. "Aku tidak mencintainya, Portugal. Selama ini aku selalu membayangkan untuk bisa hidup denganmu, namun ternyata aku harus bersama orang lain. Aku..." Indonesia menelan kembali kata-katanya saat isak tangis kembali menerobos keluar. "Aku tidak mau hidup dengan orang selain kau..."

Portugal serasa membeku di tempatnya berdiri, tercabik antara keinginan untuk memeluk Indonesia atau justru menamparnya. Di satu sisi dia merasakan kesedihan yang sama dengan Indonesia, tapi di sisi lain dia juga tidak bisa memaafkan keegoisannya. Pada akhirnya Portugal tidak beranjak, dua tangan terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

"Apapun itu, saat ini jalan kita sudah berbeda. Kau akan menikah, dan kecuali kau bisa meloloskan diri dari takdirmu, jangan pernah berharap untuk menjalin hubungan denganku lagi." Portugal berbalik, tak melihat saat Indonesia mendongak dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Selamat tinggal."

"Portugal!" Dia mendengar Indonesia berteriak, tapi dia tidak berhenti. "Portugal, aku mencintaimu! Tapi aku tidak mengecewakan satu-satunya keinginan orang tuaku! Kumohon mengertilah, Portugal! PORTUGAL!"

Namun Portugal tidak berbalik. Dia terus berjalan pergi meninggalkan Indonesia. Setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Indonesia telah menjadi milik orang lain, entah secara sukarela atau tidak, Portugal tidak bisa memandangnya dengan cara yang sama lagi. Terlebih setelah mendengar apa yang Indonesia katakan...

"Maafkan aku, Indonesia."

...maafkan aku.

**. .**

**.**

**~ to be continued ~**

**A/N : review yang belum dapat reply, nanti pasti saya reply. Maaf kalau lamanya keterlaluan. Dan kalau ada beberapa kesalahan, silakan disampaikan. Akan saya edit lagi di lain kesempatan. Hope you have an enjoy reading… ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sinopsis bab sebelumnya: Netherlands mencurigai Spain sebagai mantan kekasih Indonesia, kemudian memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Portugal mengenai hal tersebut. Namun yang tidak ia sangka bahwa ternyata justru Portugal adalah pemuda yang menjalin hubungan dengan Indonesia saat mereka dijodohkan. Jadi apa kaitan Spain jika menurut Portugal adiknya itu tidak memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Indonesia?**

**Peringatan****: Fanfic ini saya lanjutkan setelah satu tahun lebih tidak di-update, sehingga akan terasa ada sedikit perbedaan. Selain itu****,**** atas permintaan beberapa pembaca yang merasa terganggu dengan terminologi yang saya gunakan untuk menyebut beberapa tokoh laki-laki, maka mulai dari bab ini saya akan mengganti sebutan tersebut. Untuk tujuh bab sebelumnya, akan saya usahakan untuk memperbaikinya.**

**Catatan: Halo, semoga kalian masih ingat dengan saya. Kemarin saya melihat-lihat email dan ternyata ada review baru untuk fanfic ini. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saya jadi punya semangat untuk melanjutkannya. Benar, terima kasih untuk Nona Fujoshi Ren atas review-nya yang membangkitkan semangat saya. Semoga kalian masih bisa menikmati cerita ini meski sudah cukup lama tidak saya lanjutkan. Saya tidak bisa menjanjikan update rutin, tapi saya akan berusaha semampu saya. Terima kasih atas semua perhatian yang kalian berikan untuk fanfic ini, semoga berkenan dengan update ini. Selamat membaca.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Netherlands tidak bisa untuk tidak tercengang mendengar perkataan Portugal tersebut. Dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi, namun apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu begitu luar biasa sehingga terdengar seperti tidak masuk akal. Dia mengamati pria itu baik-baik, namun dengan sangat mengecewakan Netherlands sama sekali tidak melihat tanda-tanda bahwa pria itu berbohong. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya, pikirnya putus asa sebelum mencoba memastikan kembali.

"Kau?"

"Benar, Netherlands. Aku," kata Portugal dengan tenang meski terdapat kilasan-kilasan emosi yang tidak terbaca melintas berganti-ganti di matanya. Memang sudah lama sekali, tapi Netherland bisa merasakan bahwa perasaan yang tersisa masih belum hilang sepenuhnya. "Aku adalah pemuda yang menjalin hubungan dengan Indonesia ketika ia dijodohkan denganmu. Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tentangnya."

"Kalau begitu—" Netherlands kelihatan bingung bagaimana memilih kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, tapi sepertinya Portugal sudah mengerti apa yang hendak ia tanyakan.

"Ah, iya. Aku mengerti apa maksudmu. Meski aku masih sangat mencintai Indonesia kala itu, aku tahu bahwa hubungan kami sudah berakhir dan aku tidak pernah berkontak dengannya lagi. Kau boleh tanya Indonesia soal itu."

"Dia tidak akan berkata apa-apa," kata Netherlands muram. "Indonesia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat soal ini dan aku tidak tahu kemana lagi harus mencari. Kupikir…" Netherlands melirik Portugal sesaat seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian mengurungkannya.

"Kaupikir aku adalah orang yang berselingkuh dengan Indonesia?" tanya Portugal tepat sasaran. Netherlands tidak mengiyakan atau membantah, tapi Portugal tahu bahwa itulah yang dipikirkan oleh pria Belanda itu. "Aku mengerti, tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk mempercayai perkataanku begitu saja. Mungkin saja aku sudah dibutakan oleh cinta sehingga akan melakukan apa saja termasuk menghianati seorang pria yang sudah begitu mempercayai pasangannya. Tapi aku bukan orang seperti itu."

"Ada sebuah cara yang gampang untuk membuktikan kata-katamu sebenarnya," kata England menimpali perkataan Portugal ketika Netherlands masih saja diam. Dia terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum menambahkan dengan hati-hati. "Kita bisa melakukan tes DNA."

Netherlands dan Portugal berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya Portugal yang bicara lebih dulu.

"England benar. Kita bisa melakukan tes itu untuk membuktikan kebenaran kata-kataku."

Netherlands merenung dengan semakin muram. Kalau Portugal sudah bersedia melakukan tes itu, berarti hampir bisa dipastikan bahwa dia memang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan peristiwa ini. Dia begitu yakin bahwa hasilnya akan negatif sehingga melakukan tes itu pun akan buang-buang waktu saja. Netherlands ingin mencengkeram rambutnya karena frustasi namun ia sadar bahwa pada saat seperti itu tidak ada gunanya untuk bersikap lemah. Dia harus bisa mengatasi perasaannya kalau ingin maju dengan penyelidikannya.

"Kurasa tidak perlu," desahnya perlahan. "Kau tahu bahwa itu tidak akan memberikan keterangan apa-apa karena memang bukan kau orangnya."

"Aku senang kau mau bersikap rasional," kata Portugal mengangguk setuju. Dia memang tidak keberatan melakukan tes itu karena seperti yang dikatakan Netherlands, hasilnya tidak akan menunjukkan apapun. Dia sudah membuat segalanya jelas kepada Indonesia bahwa dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan pria Asia itu lagi. "Hubungan kami benar-benar sudah berakhir waktu itu, aku tak pernah berusaha untuk mengembalikannya dengan atau tanpa sepengetahuanmu."

Netherlands menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Kita kembali ke titik nol lagi," ujarnya dengan nada kecewa yang tidak berusaha untuk disembunyikan. Sah-sah saja kalau dia merasa demikian. "Padahal kupikir aku sudah melakukan progres ketika Belgium memberitahuku bahwa Indonesia mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Spain. Ternyata justru kau yang punya hubungan dengannya dan dengan jelas menunjukkan bahwa kau bukan orang yang kucari. Aku tidak tahu harus mencari kemana lagi."

"Yah, aku tidak berkata bahwa Indonesia tidak punya hubungan sama sekali dengan Spain," kata Portugal sembari mengelus dagunya, berusaha memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati supaya tidak terdengar memberikan ide apapun. "Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa Indonesia dan Spain tidak pernah menjalin hubungan yang romantis. Dia adikku, jadi mestinya mereka kenal dengan cukup baik. Meski mungkin tidak cukup baik untuk menjadi pasangan selingkuhnya di belakangmu."

Netherlands merasa kata-kata Portugal barusan telah menonjoknya dengan telak di perutnya dan dia terpaksa menelan ludah. Dia masih merasakan sensasi seperti itu setiap kali ada yang menyebutkan bahwa Indonesia pernah berselingkuh darinya. Demi Tuhan, kata-kata itu masih terdengar begitu menyakitkan, membuatnya merasa yakin bahwa hanya cintanya yang begitu besar pada Indonesia dan juga Bhinekka yang membuatnya terus bertahan hingga sekarang.

England tampaknya menyadari hal tersebut karena dia buru-buru bertanya untuk mengalihkan sedikit perhatiannya. "Kalau begitu, apakah kau tahu siapa yang mungkin menjadi tempat Indonesia biasanya bercerita?" tanyanya menoleh Portugal. "Maksudku, orang-orang yang mungkin dia percayai untuk bisa menyimpan rahasianya. Dengan begitu mungkin kami akan bisa mendapatkan sesuatu."

"Yah, kalau dia orang yang pandai menyimpan rahasia, mestinya dia tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu pun."

"Ah…"

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga kalau misalnya kalian mencoba," kata Portugal sembari mendongak, seolah mengingat-ingat. "Sejauh yang aku tahu, Indonesia tidak punya banyak orang yang benar-benar dekat dengannya. Kurasa dia cukup akrab dengan adiknya, Malaysia, tapi aku tidak yakin apakah Indonesia cukup mempercayainya untuk memegang rahasia besar seperti itu."

"Biarpun begitu, rasanya kami akan tetap mencoba. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang bisa kami dapatkan," kata England tersenyum sambil menoleh Netherlands. "Benar begitu, 'kan?"

Netherlands seperti terkejut ketika England mendadak bicara dengannya, sehingga terlihat jelas bahwa sedari tadi rupanya dia sedang melamun. Melihat kedua pria di meja itu menatapnya, mau tak mau Netherlands merasa agak malu karena tidak memperhatikan apa yang mereka katakan.

"Maaf, aku melamun. Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Aku berkata bahwa kita mungkin akan mencoba bertanya kepada Malaysia karena siapa tahu dia mengetahui sesuatu," kata England menjelaskan. "Bagaimanapun juga dia adiknya. Indonesia mungkin membagi rahasia pada saudaranya sendiri."

"Benar," kata Netherlands pelan sebelum dia kembali mendesah. "Urusan ini benar-benar tidak menyenangkan, tapi kurasa aku harus melakukannya."

"Kenapa harus?" tanya Portugal.

Gerakan tangan Netherlands yang hendak meraih kotak sigaretnya berhenti sejenak mendengar pertanyaan singkat yang dilontarkan dengan cukup tiba-tiba itu. Karena merasa dia tidak begitu mengerti apa maksudnya, Netehrlands meminta pria itu untuk mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Maaf?"

"Kenapa kau harus mencari siapa ayah kandung Bhinekka?" tanya Portugal lagi, memandang langsung ke mata coklat terang Netherlands. "Aku minta maaf kalau menurutmu terlalu lancang, tetapi aku ingin tahu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau sudah tahu siapa pria yang menjadi kekasih gelap Indonesia?"

Netherlands membuka mulut untuk menjawab, namun ternyata tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Dia heran sendiri mengetahui bahwa ternyata dia tidak punya jawaban yang siap diberikan untuk pertanyaan itu. Selama ini dia merasa bahwa dirinya harus tahu siapa pria yang membuat Indonesia tega menghianatinya seperti itu, tapi rupanya dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Mungkin harga dirinya sebagai pria yang ingin mencari tahu apa yang kurang dari dirinya, yang ada pada pria itu sehingga membuat Indonesia berpaling?

Mungkin saja… Tapi Netherlands merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang lain, hanya saja dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan hal tersebut dengan kata-kata.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujarnya jujur. "Aku hanya merasa bahwa aku harus mengetahui siapa. Apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku mendapatkan informasi itu… aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan pasti. Tapi aku mungkin akan menonjoknya lebih dulu sebelum memutuskan yang lain-lain."

Portugal menaikkan sebelah alisnya sementara England terbatuk dengan agak canggung.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya kita akhiri pembicaraan ini," kata Netherlands sembari bangkit dari duduknya, langsung diikuti oleh England dan juga Portugal. "Terima kasih untuk semua informasi yang telah kau berikan. Kami sangat menghargainya."

"Aku menyesal karena tidak bisa memberikan keterangan yang lebih baik dari ini," kata Portugal sungguh-sungguh sembari menjabat tangan Netherlands yang terulur. "Kalau ada hal lain yang bisa kubantu…"

"Terima kasih, mungkin kami akan menghubungimu lagi kalau butuh beberapa informasi tertentu," kata Netherlands mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Netherlands meninggalkan restoran itu bersama dengan England sementara Portugal masih tinggal di belakang. Mereka berjalan ke tempat parkir, dan tak lama kemudian mobil mereka sudah meluncur meninggalkan tempat itu, kembali menuju kantor mereka. Selama perjalanan mereka tidak saling berbicara, namun ketika mereka sudah hampir sampai, England tiba-tiba menyeletuk.

"Kurasa ada seseorang yang harus kaumintai maaf sesampainya di kantor."

"Huh? Siapa? Kenapa?"

"Sweden. Sebelum berangkat tadi sudah kujelaskan apa alasannya."

Netherlands memberikan cengiran kecil ketika membelokkan mobilnya menuju tempat parkir khusus untuk dirinya dan orang-orang yang berada dalam jajaran direksi VO Company. Untuk sesaat dia seperti lupa akan masalahnya sendiri ketika dia berkata dengan riang saat mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Kurasa Sweden akan terkejut kalau menyadari betapa setianya seorang Finland. Tapi kau benar, sepertinya aku masih harus minta maaf. Menurutmu apa aku perlu memberinya bonus cuti juga? Aku dalam kesulitan besar kalau sampai pria itu ngambek dan tak mau kerja padaku lagi."

England memutar mata. "Sudah untung kalau dia cuma ngambek dan tidak menusukmu dengan pisau makan."

Netherlands hanya nyengir makin lebar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Tidak, Bhinekka, kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan manisan tomat. Apa? Tentu, aku akan kesana lagi kalau sudah selesai membersihkan rumah dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk ayahmu. Hmm… Baiklah, aku akan tanya kalau misalnya dia tidak terlalu lelah untuk pergi bersamaku. Salam untuk Romano dan Belgium, juga Luxemburg kalau dia masih di sana. Jangan bandel. Daddy sayang padamu."

Indonesia tersenyum mendengar Bhinekka memberikan sebuah kecupan panjang sebelum menutup teleponnya. Dia meletakkan ponselnya di meja, mengambil sikat dan mulai menggosok meja makan. Dia sudah selesai dengan mengepel lantai, pekerjaan yang tersisa hanya tinggal membersihkan perabot. Netherlands pernah mengusulkan untuk menyewa pembantu harian, tetapi Indonesia berkata tegas bahwa dirinya lebih senang mengerjakan sendiri urusan rumah tangganya. Apalagi dia tidak bekerja, hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan untuk melewatkan waktu sendirian di rumah jika tak ada Bhinekka.

Dia senang mendengar bahwa Bhinekka akan pulang lusa, dia sudah merindukan kehadiran putrinya itu di rumah seolah dia sudah ditinggal selama berminggu-minggu. Padahal cuma beberapa hari saja. Indonesia sedang mengelap beberapa perabotan yang terbuat dari kuningan ketika ponselnya kembali berdering. Telepon dari Spain beberapa waktu lalu membuatnya jadi berhati-hati setiap ada yang meneleponnya, dan dia memandang curiga kepada nomor asing yang nampak di layar ponselnya. Dia mempertimbangkan untuk mengabaikannya saja, namun pada akhirnya merasa bahwa itu seperti menunda bencana yang akan datang saja. Spain tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Dengan setengah hati, Indonesia menekan tombol jawab dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. "Halo?"

Suara riang itu yang kembali terdengar di seberang. "Halo, Indonesia."

"Aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak menghubungiku lagi."

"Aw, maaf. Tapi aku merasa harus memberitahumu sesuatu. Tahu tidak? Aku punya kabar yang menarik untukmu."

Kedua alis Indonesia berkerut tak senang mendengarnya. "Kabar apa?" tanyanya hati-hati. Apapun yang membuat Spain senang saat ini tidak akan berakhir baik untuknya.

Di kantornya tempat ia menelepon, Spain menaikkan kakinya di meja dan berbicara seolah dia adalah seorang raja yang telah memenangkan suatu pertempuran. "Aku terlambat datang ke kantor siang ini, dan aku langsung mencari Portugal. Rupanya dia sedang makan siang di luar. Kau tahu dengan siapa dia keluar waktu kutanyakan pada sekretarisku?"

Indonesia tak segera menjawab, dia terdiam selama beberapa saat memikirkan perkataan Spain tersebut. Sejenak dia seperti memiliki gagasan yang tak menyenangkan, tetapi dia tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya terus menebak-nebak. "Dengan siapa?"

"Suamimu. Netherlands."

"Memangnya kenapa?" ujar Indonesia berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar tak acuh. "Mereka kolega, sudah wajar kalau makan siang bersama membicarakan bisnis."

"Sayang sekali, baru kemarin kami mengadakan pertemuan yang membicarakan soal 'bisnis'. Perubahan-perubahan kecil yang mungkin menyusul akan dibicarakan lewat telepon atau kunjungan langsung ke perusahaan kami. Kalau Netherlands memilih untuk mengadakan pembicaraan di luar, artinya apa yang mereka bahas adalah sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi. Dan aku tidak perlu berada di sana untuk tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kau."

Indonesia menahan napas. "Aku tidak mengerti apa urusannya—"

Kata-kata Spain memotong kalimatnya dengan cepat. "Apa urusannya denganku? Banyak, Indonesia. Banyak sekali. Salah satunya adalah aku merasa kasihan pada suamimu yang mencari di tempat yang salah. Dia tidak tahu bahwa bukan Portugal yang punya urusan dengan masalah keluarga kalian, tapi aku."

Indonesia sangat tidak menyukai nada puas yang terdengar pada suara Spain saat pria itu berbicara. "Sudah kubilang padamu bahwa kau tidak usah mencampuri urusan keluargaku lagi," kata Indonesia berusaha tetap tenang. "Semua yang terjadi antara kau dan aku sudah lewat, kau tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan semua ini."

"Sepertinya kau sengaja melupakan satu hal, Indonesia," kata Spain lembut, membuat Indonesia merasa muak mendengarnya. "Kenyataan bahwa Bhinekka bukanlah anak Netherlands kurasa membawanya pada satu-satunya kesimpulan yang mungkin, yang membuatku seratus persen terlibat dalam urusan rumah tangga kalian. Bhinekka adalah anakku."

"Tidak!" desis Indonesia marah.

"Kau boleh menyangkalnya semaumu, Indonesia. Tapi fakta tetaplah fakta. Bhinekka adalah anakku dan aku memiliki hak-hak atas dirinya yang bisa kutuntut di pengadilan."

"Kau tidak pantas menjadi ayah Bhinekka!" kata Indonesia dengan sengit. "Orang brengsek sepertimu tidak layak dipanggil sebagai ayah olehnya! Tanganmu yang kotor itu tidak akan kuijinkan untuk menyentuhnya! Kau dengar itu? Tidak akan, Spain! Tidak akan pernah!"

"Terserah kalau itu menurutmu," kata Spain tanpa kehilangan ketenangannya. "Tapi kalau kau tanya aku, aku akan berkata bahwa juri biasanya memiliki pendapat lain. Mereka biasanya lebih senang kalau seorang anak diasuh oleh ayahnya yang sah."

"Aku ayahnya!"

"Dia masih punya satu lagi. Kecuali kalau menurutmu kedua ayahnya bisa bersama lagi—"

"Jangan mimpi!" sepat Indonesia dengan bisa yang sebisa mungkin ia biarkan jelas melapisi suaranya. "Jangan mimpi bahwa aku akan kembali padamu, Spain. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan besarku untuk kedua kalinya. Kukatakan padamu sekali lagi, jangan ganggu keluargaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan hidupku, tidak lagi."

"Aku memberimu pilihan yang mudah, Indonesia," kata Spain dengan nada serius yang baru kali itu ia dengar, membuat Indonesia sedikit tercekat. "Kuminta kau untuk kembali padaku dengan baik-baik, dan kita akan hidup bersama dengan bahagia. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak suka yang seperti itu. Baiklah, mungkin suamimu akan berpendapat lain. Kita akan lihat apa maunya."

Indonesia merasa seperti tak bisa bernapas mendengar perkataan Spain. Dia tahu bahwa untuk sebuah alasan di masa lalu yang tak pernah benar-benar diketahuinya, Netherlands sangat membenci pria Mediterania itu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi seandainya dia sampai mendengar dari Spain bahwa dia mengaku sebagai ayah kandung Bhinekka. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia juga tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan Spain untuk kembali padanya. Sebelum dia sempat berkata apa-apa, Spain sudah kembali bicara.

"Kau yang memilih, Indonesia."

"Tidak! Spain, tunggu—"

Nada sambung terdengar ketika Indonesia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pria itu terhenyak, dia merasa kakinya lemas dan dirinya merosot ke lantai, bersimpuh dengan putus asa. Mungkin usahanya untuk mempertahankan pernikahannya akan sia-sia kalau sampai Netherlands tahu bahwa dirinya pernah menghianati kesetiannya hanya untuk orang macam Spain. Indonesia tak bisa berhenti mengutuk dirinya sendiri kalau ingat bagaimana dia bisa sampai jatuh ke dalam jeratan Spain, mengingat betapa bodohnya ia percaya pada kata-kata manis itu begitu saja. Indonesia tidak ingin Netherlands sampai tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Spain, dan penyesalan pun kembali menyeruak dengan kekuatan penuh.

Kalau saja malam itu ia tak pernah datang…

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Indonesia menekan bel untuk yang keempat kalinya, merasa makin gugup setiap kali ia melewatkan detik-detik yang berlalu untuk menunggu. Sudah lima belas menit ia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu ganda besar itu, membunyikan bel berulang kali, namun tak satu pun penghuni rumah itu ada yang menjawab. Indonesia memandang sepasang bilah kayu itu dengan putus asa, menekan bel sekali lagi, kali ini dia tidak melepaskan jarinya hingga beberapa lama. Dia tidak akan pergi sebelum tujuannya kesana telah terlaksana.

Usahanya kelihatannya berhasil ketika dia mendengar langkah kaki yang buru-buru menuju pintu depan. Indonesia merasa jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang dan dia menahan napas saat pintu itu bergerak. Namun yang menyambutnya ternyata bukan orang yang diharapkannya.

"Indonesia?" kata Spain terkejut, namun segera saja senyum cerah terpampang di wajahnya yang menarik. "Senang sekali bisa melihatmu lagi. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Er, itu…" Indonesia tergagap sejenak sebelum berhasil meredakan kegugupannya untuk mulai berbicara. "Aku… bisa aku bertemu dengan Portugal?"

"Ah," Spain terlihat menyesal saat mengatakannya. "Kau terlambat datang. Portugal sudah berlayar ke Afrika Selatan dua malam lalu. Dia tidak akan kembali sampai tiga tahun lagi. Kupikir dia sudah memberitahumu."

Selama beberapa saat Indonesia seperti berada di tempat yang sangat jauh, sekelilingnya menghilang ketika dirinya berusaha memahami kata-kata Spain tersebut. Portugal pergi? Tidak akan kembali? Setelah itu kepalanya tersentak dan dirinya berkata dengan terbata-bata.

"P—Portugal pergi?"

"Ya. Dia sama sekali tidak memberitahumu?"

"T—tidak. Aku… kami sudah… tapi kupikir…" Indonesia tidak bisa menyusun kalimat dengan benar ketika rasa bingung seperti menyergap pikirannya, membuatnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Atau berkata apa. Spain menatapnya dengan kasihan kemudian dibimbingnya Indonesia untuk masuk ke ruang tamunya.

"Duduklah dulu, kelihatannya kau mengalami _shock_ yang cukup besar. Biar kuambilkan _brandy_."

Indonesia hanya menurut dan mengangguk-angguk seperti orang linglung ketika Spain mendudukkannya di kursi besar di ruang tamu. Tak lama kemudian pria itu kembali membawa segelas minuman dan menyerahkannya pada Indonesia. Setelah meneguknya sedikit, perlahan-lahan Indonesia bisa menata pikirannya kembali dan Spain sudah merasa aman untuk menanyai tamunya.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, ada keperluan apa kau mencari Portugal? Kelihatannya mendesak sekali."

Muka Indonesia memerah mendengarnya, ingat kembali akan apa tujuannya menemui Portugal dan mendadak dia merasa malu. Pria itu sudah memberikan ketegasan bahwa hubungan mereka telah berakhir, tetapi Indonesia masih nekat menemuinya dengan segudang rencana dalam kepala. Dia tak tahu setan apa yang merasukinya, tapi kelihatannya bagaimanapun rencana itu tidak akan berhasil.

Portugal sudah pergi.

"Aku sudah gila," desah Indonesia pelan, meletakkan gelas _brandy_-nya di meja kemudian menekap wajah dengan kedua tangan. "Aku akan melakukan hal gila dan aku hendak melibatkan Portugal di dalamnya. Aku tidak akan heran kalau misalnya dia langsung menendangku keluar dari rumah ini."

"Kau bercanda, Portugal tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu padamu," dengus Spain. Dia melanjutkan dengan nada yang sedikit terdengar pahit. "Dia terlalu mencintaimu."

"Kurasa tidak. Dia tidak cukup mencintaiku untuk bersedia kuajak kawin lari."

"Maaf?"

Indonesia menggigit bibirnya, sadar bahwa rupanya dia sudah berkata terlalu banyak. Sekarang Spain akan sangat ingin tahu kenapa dia sampai harus mengajak Portugal kawin lari. Dia mencoba memikirkan sebuah alasan lain, tapi lama-lama itu membuat dirinya merasa semakin frustasi. Dia perlu seseorang yang dapat dijadikannya tempat mencurahkan seluruh kekalutan perasaannya sekarang.

Dan kata-katanya meluncur keluar tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

"Aku akan dijodohkan oleh orang tuaku, dan sebagai anak yang baik aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku berpikir bahwa kebahagiaan orang tuaku adalah segalanya dan aku tidak bisa mengorbankan itu untuk keegoisanku sendiri. Jadi hubunganku dan Portugal sudah berakhir, dia tidak ingin punya urusan denganku lagi ketika aku akan menjadi milik orang lain. Kupikir memang harus seperti itu, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa. Aku masih sangat mencintainya, dan aku sudah memutuskan bahwa persetan dengan orang tuaku, aku akan pergi meninggalkan segalanya untuk hidup bersama Portugal. Tapi ternyata dia sudah pergi, dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi untuk memperjuangkan kebahagiaanku. Tidak ada."

Dan tangisnya pecah seketika. Selama ini dia sudah berusaha meredam kesedihannya, namun sekarang semuanya sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Dia berpikir bahwa dia masih memiliki kesempatan terakhir untuk hidup bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya, namun ternyata kesempatan itu sudah hilang bahkan sebelum dia sempat memikirkannya.

Spain diam saja dan membiarkan Indonesia menangis, menumpahkan seluruh duka hatinya. Lagipula dia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena bukan dia yang diharapkan Indonesia. Bukan dia, tapi Portugal. Sejak dulu selalu seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa saat nampaknya Indonesia berhasil menguasai diri, kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia melakukan itu beberapa kali kemudian matanya menatap Spain, dan bicaranya cukup lancar meski masih terdengar berat.

"Aku minta maaf harus membuatmu mendengar hal yang tidak menyenangkan seperti ini," ujarnya perlahan, pandangan matanya terlihat kosong. "Kurasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan di sini. Sudah tidak ada…"

"Aku ikut sedih mendengarnya," kata Spain penuh simpati. Dia tahu seperti apa rasanya mencintai orang lain tapi sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan untuk memilikinya. "Kapan pernikahanmu akan dilaksanakan?"

Indonesia terlihat seperti tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika dia menjawab dengan suara tercekat. "Besok."

"Ah…" Spain mengangguk perlahan kemudian menatap Indonesia. "Apakah aku perlu datang?"

"Kurasa tidak," ujar Indonesia sembari menunduk, terlihat berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya yang kentara sekali lagi. "Aku tidak mau kau melihatku melaksanakan perkawinan dimana aku tidak akan pernah merasa bahagia."

"Baiklah. Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Aku tidak melihat mobilmu di halaman."

"Aku naik taksi. Mobilku sudah disita sejak tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Mau kuantar?" Spain sudah beranjak hendak berdiri untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya ketika Indonesia cepat-cepat bangkit untuk menghentikannya.

"Tidak, tidak perlu," katanya segera. "Aku tidak mau orang tuaku punya pikiran yang aneh-aneh kalau melihatku diantar seorang pemuda yang lain lagi sementara besok aku akan menikah. Apalagi aku tadi pamit untuk pergi mengunjungi sepupuku Philliphine. Aku sudah capek mengarang kebohongan lagi kalau aku muncul bersamamu."

"Oke, aku mengerti," kata Spain dengan senyum tipis kemudian ikut berdiri. "Setidaknya ijinkan aku untuk mengantarmu sampai pintu depan. Aku akan jadi tuan rumah yang buruk sekali kalau membiarkan tamuku yang membuka pintu sendiri."

Indonesia mengangguk dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pintu depan. Sesampainya di teras Indonesia hendak berbalik untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada dalam pelukan pria Spanyol itu. Sejenak tubuhnya menegang, namun lengan kuat yang merengkuh dirinya itu terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman, serta samar-samar dia bisa mencium aroma yang familiar, yang telah dikenalnya dengan sangat baik. Tanpa sadar tangannya melingkar di punggung pria itu dan jarinya mencengkeram pakaiannya dengan erat.

"Aku tahu aku bukan orang yang kau cari, aku bukan Portugal," kata Spain perlahan, napasnya terasa menggelitik telinga Indonesia oleh posisi mereka yang begitu dekat. "Tapi aku harap ini bukan terakhir kalinya kau datang kemari. Aku sayang padamu, Indonesia. Aku akan selalu ada disini kalau kau butuh tempat untuk menumpahkan perasaanmu. Kapan saja."

"Terima kasih," gumam Indonesia lirih, perlahan menarik dirinya dari rangkulan menenangkan Spain, memisahkan dirinya dari kehangatan yang asing, namun di saat yang sama juga seperti sudah begitu dekat dengan dirinya. "Aku akan selalu ingat itu."

"Sampai ketemu, Indonesia."

"Sampai… ketemu."

Spain terus mengamati sosok Indonesia yang berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya, menyusuri jalan berkerikil di halaman menuju gerbang depan. Dia tidak benar-benar berharap bahwa pemuda itu akan benar-benar memenuhi tawarannya, apalagi dengan kondisi perasaannya yang rapuh saat itu. Karena itu tak terbayangkan betapa senangnya ia ketika suatu sore di bulan April, beberapa minggu setelah kejadian malam itu, dia menemukan Indonesia kembali di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Hai," sapa Indonesia dengan senyum kikuk ketika wajah Spain muncul dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

"Indonesia!" seru Spain gembira melihat sosok pemuda berwajah manis itu. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau benar-benar akan datang. Masuklah, kebetulan aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Mau makan malam denganku?"

"Yah, kedengarannya menyenangkan," kata Indonesia pelan sembari berjalan masuk mengikuti sang tuan rumah. "Sekali-kali makan bersama orang lain bagus juga."

Langkah kaki Spain terhenti mendengarnya. "Eh?" ujarnya bingung.

Sebuah senyum canggung kembali muncul di wajah Indonesia. "Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya merasa sedikit kesepian," katanya menunduk, jemarinya menelusur pinggiran meja yang ada di dekatnya. "Netherlands sedang melakukan kunjungan kerja ke luar negeri selama beberapa bulan dan aku sendirian di rumah."

"Netherlands?"

"Oh, aku tidak bilang padamu waktu malam itu aku ke sini?" tanya Indonesia yang sekarang mendongak untuk menatap Spain yang menggeleng bingung. "Maaf, seharusnya aku bilang waktu itu. Aku dinikahkan dengan anak dari sahabat ayahku, seorang pengusaha dari Belanda yang sedang mengembangkan sayapnya di wilayah Eropa. Netherlands, dia suamiku."

Selama beberapa saat Spain hanya bisa diam menerima informasi tersebut sebelum akhirnya dia merespon dengan "Oh," pelan.

"Kau mau masak apa?" tanya Indonesia sembari duduk di meja dapur, dia sudah cukup mengenal rumah itu ketika masih berpacaran dengan Portugal.

"Bukan masakan Asia pastinya," kata Spain tertawa, berjalan menuju konter tempat dia menyiapkan bahan-bahan masakannya sebelum kedatangan Indonesia tadi. "Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, tidak masalah. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku akan cenderung menyuruhmu diam saja, tapi kalau kau bersikeras… kurasa kau bisa mengupas kentang-kentang itu."

Begitulah, selama beberapa waktu tidak jarang Indonesia mengunjungi Spain di rumahnya. Entah hanya untuk mengobrol selama satu sampai dua jam, kadang untuk makan siang atau makan malam. Netherlands jarang sekali pulang dan Indonesia memanfaatkan waktu kosongnya untuk menghibur diri dengan Spain. Mungkin karena dia adalah saudara kandung Portugal, Indonesia merasakan sesuatu yang familiar dan menyenangkan darinya. Kadang dia malah berdelusi lebih jauh dengan menganggap Spain adalah Portugal, sampai pemuda itu menatapnya dan mata hijau itu yang akan meruntuhkan ilusi yang sedang coba dibangunnya.

Kedua orang itu sangat mirip satu sama lain, meski Indonesia tahu dengan jelas dimana perbedaannya. Spain akan cenderung untuk melakukan apa saja yang menyenangkan hati Indonesia, sedangkan Portugal dulunya tidak pernah segan menolak keinginan Indonesia kalau dia tidak menyetujuinya. Sikap dan pembawaan mereka juga lain, meski dalam beberapa hal ada juga yang mirip. Seperti cara mereka memperlakukan apa yang berharga bagi mereka.

Indonesia tidak pernah menipu dirinya sendiri, membutakan matanya terhadap kenyataan bahwa sejak dulu sampai sekarang Spain menaruh hati kepadanya. Saat itu dia datang terlambat, menyatakan perasaannya pada Indonesia ketika sudah satu bulan dia menjalin hubungan dengan Portugal. Dia menerima kekecewaannya dengan sportif, meski Indonesia tahu Spain tidak pernah benar-benar berhenti menyukai dirinya. Dan ketika sekarang mereka menjadi cukup akrab, mau tak mau Indonesia merasa sedikit bersalah karena seperti memberikan sinyal-sinyal palsu pada pemuda Mediterania itu.

Tapi dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri kenyataan bahwa kerinduannya pada Portugal telah membuatnya melihat Spain sebagai kakaknya. Tidak jarang Indonesia memikirkan hal-hal yang sepatutnya tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya, meski kemudian sisi rasionalnya berhasil menarik seluruh ide gila yang memenuhi otaknya. Namun kenyataan bahwa dia tidak mencintai Netherlands sementara di dekatnya ada orang yang begitu mirip dengan kekasih hatinya telah mengobrak-abrik kewarasannya sampai ke batas minimum.

Indonesia berhasil menahan diri. Sampai ketika ulang tahunnya tiba di bulan Agustus.

Netherlands meneleponnya sepanjang sore, berkata dengan penyesalan yang sangat mendalam karena tak bisa pulang di saat yang begitu penting. Indonesia berbohong, mengatakan bahwa tidak apa-apa jika Netherlands tak bisa pulang karena urusan yang mendesak. Semua kata sayang dan cinta dari Netherlands dibalasnya dengan setengah hati sementara kepalanya membayangkan seperti apa rasanya jika melewatkan hari yang spesial itu bersama orang yang juga istimewa.

Indonesia meletakkan telepon dengan perasaan sedih menyelimuti dirinya. Kotak berkilau yang berisi sebuah jam tangan mewah kiriman dari Netherlands hanya dipandang dengan muram, kemudian dia berbalik dan duduk di ruang tamu. Merenung.

Tak lama setelahnya teleponnya kembali berdering dan Indonesia segera berjalan menghampirinya. Dia berpikir mungkin Netherlands merasa permintaan maafnya masih kurang sehingga perlu menelepon lagi, namun ternyata yang menyambutnya adalah suara yang sama sekali lain.

"Halo?"

"Indonesia?"

Indonesia begitu heran dan itu tercermin jelas dalam suaranya. "Spain? Darimana kau dapat nomor teleponku?"

"Buku telepon," kata Spain riang dan Indonesia bisa membayangkan bahwa pemuda itu tersenyum lebar di seberang sana. "Perlu waktu cukup lama untuk menemukannya karena aku lupa bahwa kau sudah ganti nama. Tapi bukan itu yang penting. Aku menelepon untuk mengucapkan… selamat ulang tahun, Indonesia."

Ada sebuah perasaan lain yang tak dirasakannya ketika kata yang sama diucapkan oleh Netherlands beberapa saat lalu, dan itu membuat Indonesia tersenyum. "Terima kasih," ucapnya hangat.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memberimu apa, jadi aku hanya pesan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang besar sekali. Klise, ya? Kuharap kau tidak tertawa."

Spain mendengar Indonesia tertawa dan dia tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, aku memang tak punya imajinasi. Apa aku harus mengambil bunga itu ke rumahmu besok?"

"Tidak perlu. Kalau kau mengijinkan, aku akan kesana mengantarkannya sekarang."

Indonesia terdiam sejenak, tak segera menjawab. Bijaksanakah menerima seorang tamu sementara dia di rumah sendirian, tanpa ada suami yang mengawasinya? Dia tahu jawaban pastinya, tapi saat itu Indonesia merasa bisa membuat perkecualian. Toh hari itu adalah ulang tahunnya. Orang harus mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau saat berulangtahun.

"Baiklah. Kau bawa bunga itu kemari dan aku akan menyiapkan hidangan yang pantas untukmu."

"Bagus! Kau keberatan kalau aku membawa sampanye?"

"Tidak. Kurasa aku masih punya sekotak stroberi di kulkas."

"Wah, itu menyenangkan sekali. Terima kasih, Indonesia. Aku akan segera berangkat. Sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti."

Indonesia meletakkan teleponnya, kali ini dengan senyum melekat di wajah. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju dapur, sekilas nampak olehnya kotak yang berisi jam tangan hadiah dari Netherlands. Sebersit perasaan bersalah muncul di sudut hatinya, namun hal itu ditepisnya jauh-jauh ketika mengingat bahwa dia berhak mendapat sedikit kebahagiaan ketika pria itu tak bisa memberikannya.

Indonesia baru saja meletakkan mangkuk yang berisi puding ketika dia mendengar bel dibunyikan. Dia segera melepaskan sarung tangan dan juga celemek kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Begitu sepasang bilah kayu itu terbuka, nampaklah wajah Spain yang tersenyum lebar dengan kedua tangan memegang buket bunga yang benar-benar besar.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Indonesia."

"Kau sudah mengucapkannya tadi," kata Indonesia membalas senyumnya sembari menerima rangkaian bunga mawar yang indah dan harum itu. "Tapi kurasa tidak apa kalau kau senang mengulang-ulangnya. Terima kasih."

Indonesia membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk mempersilakan Spain masuk dan langsung mengajaknya ke meja makan. Spain memandang interior rumah tersebut berkeliling sebelum menoleh Indonesia yang sedang menata bunga pemberiannya itu di sebuah jambangan.

"Besar sekali rumahmu," komentarnya.

"Yah, terlalu besar untuk kutempati sendirian," kata Indonesia pelan, senyumnya mengandung sedikit kegetiran kalau Spain memperhatikannya. Pemuda itu berbalik kemudian menarik tangan Spain untuk duduk bersamanya di meja yang sudah dipenuhi dengan masakan buatannya. "Ayo makan, mumpung masih hangat."

Mereka menikmati makan malam sambil membicarakan banyak hal, dan Indonesia merasa senang karena harapannya untuk merayakan ulang tahun bersama orang lain pun tidak hanya angan semata. Seusai makan malam, mereka duduk bersisian di ruang tamu sambil menikmati segelas sampanye dingin yang dibawa Spain. Saat itu Indonesia merasa benar-benar gembira.

"Masakannya enak sekali," desah Spain sembari menuang sampanye untuk gelasnya yang kedua. "Sekali-sekali makan masakan Asia ternyata menyenangkan. Anda aku bisa membuatnya sendiri."

"Kau bisa sekali-sekali datang kemari kalau mau," kata Indonesia tersenyum. "Tidak adil rasanya kalau aku yang terus-terusan menghabiskan persediaan bahan makanan di rumahmu. Kalau menurutmu itu tidak terlalu merepotkan."

"Wah, terima kasih. Tentu saja aku akan datang. Kau baik sekali."

"Sama-sama. Aku juga senang kalau kau temani."

Mereka bertukar senyum kemudian hampir bersamaan menyeruput minuman masing-masing. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya menikmati keheningan yang nyaman, sebelum kemudian Spain yang memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Indonesia… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Indonesia menoleh, melihat bahwa pemuda itu kini sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Tidak biasanya mereka berada dalam jarak sedekat itu, dan itu membuat Indonesia merasa sedikit berdebar-debar. Dia menyeruput minumannya lagi sebelum mengangguk.

"Soal apa?"

"Apakah kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu?"

Pertanyaan itu agak tiba-tiba sehingga Indonesia tidak segera menjawab. Tangannya yang memegang gelas berkaki itu mengerat, dinginnya es yang merasuk di kulitnya tak begitu ia rasakan. Namun setelah beberapa lama terdiam, akhirnya dia bicara juga dengan suara yang datar dan kaku.

"Rasanya aku sudah berkata soal itu di malam aku datang sebelum pernikahanku."

Spain mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Indonesia, rasanya itu merupakan jawaban yang dia berikan ketika Spain bertanya apakah sebaiknya dia datang ke pernikahan Indonesia. Samar-samar dia bisa mengingat kembali apa yang pemuda itu katakan, dan dia menoleh Indonesia.

"Kupikir seiring dengan berjalannya waktu itu bisa berubah."

"Aku butuh waktu yang lebih lama dari empat bulan. Dan ketidakhadirannya di dekatku sama sekali tidak membantu."

Spain bisa merasakan emosi yang kuat di balik kata-kata tersebut, tapi dia tidak sepenuhnya mengerti itu apa. Yang betul-betul dia tahu adalah Indonesia merasa sangat kesepian. Dia tidak mencintai Netherlands dan juga kesendiriannya membuat rasa tak bahagia itu semakin terlihat.

"Aku selalu berada di dekatmu."

Indonesia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia rasakan mendengar Spain mengatakan hal itu. Dan memang benar, saat itu hanya Spain yang selalu ada tak jauh darinya, yang hampir setiap saat menemaninya. Indonesia mencengkeram gelasnya makin erat.

"Ya."

Spain beringsut makin dekat pada Indonesia hingga pemuda itu bisa mencium wangi citrun dan musk seperti yang sudah dia kenal. Indonesia merasa kepalanya agak pusing, tapi dia mengasosiasikannya dengan alkohol yang telah masuk dalam tubuhnya, bukan karena kedekatannya dengan si pemuda Spanyol.

"Indonesia… Apa kau akan memberiku kesempatan?"

Indonesia menoleh, dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Spain yang hanya berjarak lima inci dari wajahnya sendiri. Dia merasa panas tubuhnya naik ke wajah dan lehernya, dia yakin pasti pipinya merona merah seperti seorang gadis yang terlalu berlebihan ketika bersolek. Dia berusaha bicara dan suaranya keluar dalam bisikan pelan.

"Untuk apa?"

Spain menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab. "Untuk membahagiakanmu."

Kedua alis Indonesia berkerut saat ia mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak bahagia dengan pernikahanmu, Indonesia. Aku mengerti dan kau sendiri tidak berusaha menyembunyikan hal itu," ujar Spain. Tangannya yang tidak memegang gelas terangkat, membelai pipi Indonesia. "Karena itu ijinkan aku membahagiakanmu jika kau tak bisa mendapatkannya dari suamimu."

"Aku…" Indonesia menghentikan kata-katanya ketika dia sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa pernikahannya baik-baik saja. Spain memang benar, dia tidak bahagia. Dia sendiri, kesepian, dan hanya Spain saat itu yang bisa menemaninya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa memutuskan dengan begitu tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan. Waktuku, perhatianku, kasih sayangku, semuanya akan kuberikan untukmu. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, Indonesia. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang, aku selalu mencintaimu."

Indonesa memang tahu akan hal itu. Tapi dia selalu merasa jahat jika memanfaatkan rasa cinta Spain hanya demi kebahagiaannya sendiri. Dia jadi ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Portugal pada pertengkaran mereka di kafe dulu.

_Kau egois, Indonesia._

Egoiskah jika dirinya menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya sendiri? Dia sudah menuruti keinginan orang tuanya untuk menikahi Netherlands demi kebahagiaan mereka. Dan sekarang, salahkah bila dirinya mencari sedikit kebahagiaan untuknya dari orang lain?

"Mungkin aku bukan Portugal, tapi aku bisa mencintaimu sama seperti, bahkan mungkin lebih dari dia bisa mencintaimu. Dia meninggalkanmu, tapi aku tidak. Aku selalu disini, aku selalu ada untukmu. Aku sungguh-sungguh cinta padamu, Indonesia. Kau mau memberiku kesempatan?"

Indonesia mendongak untuk menatap wajah Spain yang semakin dekat dengannya, tangannya terangkat naik untuk menyentuh sisi wajah pemuda itu mulai dari pelipis hingga rahangnya. Pemuda itu menoleh ke samping, mengecup jemari Indonesia dengan lembut. Kedua matanya menatap Indonesia, dan dalam sinar lampu yang redup serta pandangannya yang mengabur, dia seolah melihat sepasang iris berwarna kecoklatan memandang ke arahnya.

Saat itu lah seluruh pertahanannya runtuh hingga habis tak bersisa.

"Kurasa… ya."

Malam itu berlalu bagai mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan bagi Indonesia. Sempat terlintas pula rasa bersalah kepada Netherlands karena telah merusak kepercayaan yang diberikannya, namun di antara cumbuan Spain hal itu segera terlupakan. Indonesia merasakan kebahagiaan yang telah cukup lama dirampas darinya. Ketika esok paginya dia terbangun, Indonesia merasa seolah dunianya menjadi dua kali lebih cerah dari yang biasanya.

Dia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Spain yang tengah tertidur lelap di sebelahnya. Indonesia tersenyum, menyibakkan helai rambut yang jatuh ke dahinya. Saat itu dia seperti melihat sosok lain ada di sana, sosok yang juga memiliki tubuh kuat berkulit kecokelatan, hidung yang lurus, serta rahang yang tegas. Senyum Indonesia melebar dan ia membungkuk untuk memberi sepasang bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu sebuah kecupan singkat. Tubuh di bawahnya itu perlahan bergerak, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya akan segera sadar dari alam mimpinya. Senyum Indonesia perlahan memudar ketika kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris berwarna hijau yang kemudian menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi, Indonesia."

Indonesia tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan horor yang mencekam dirinya ketika sadar bahwa dia telah membuat sebuah kesalahan paling besar dalam hidupnya.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

**TO BE CONTINUED**

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sinopsis Bab Sebelumnya: Portugal memastikan bahwa dirinya bukan selingkuhan Indonesia, sementara Spain mengancam akan membeberkan rahasianya dengan Indonesia kepada Netherlands jika Indonesia menolak untuk kembali kepada Spain. Apa yang akan dilakukan Netherlands jika dia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ternyata Indonesia berselingkuh dengan seseorang yang sangat dibencinya itu?**

**Axis Power – Hetalia adalah milik Hidekazu Himaruya. Saya meminjam karakter-karakter berikut hanya untuk kesenangan semata tanpa mengambil keuntungan material apapun darinya.**

**Fanfiksi ini mengandung tema dewasa, hubungan sesama jenis, dan referensi tentang **_**male-pregnancy**_**. Jika Anda merasa hal-hal tersebut bertentangan dengan preferensi Anda, harap jangan diteruskan membaca. Anda sudah diperingatkan.**

**Selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Jadi Indonesia berselingkuh dengan Spain?"

Malaysia mengangguk mengiyakan sementara America menerawang seraya mengelus dagunya. "Kenapa dia memberitahukan rahasia yang sebesar itu padamu?" 'Sementara mestinya dia tahu benar bahwa mulutmu itu tidak bisa bungkam kalau ada kesempatan untuk berceloteh'-nya hanya diucapkan dalam kepala.

"Mana kutahu," ujar Malaysia tak acuh. "Mungkin dia merasa tak ada lagi baginya tempat untuk _curhat_. Tahu sendiri dia tidak mungkin bilang pada ayah dan ibu, dan dia sudah ketakutan sekali seperti orang dikejar setan. Dikejar Spain, sih, dan kadang dia bisa juga terlihat seperti setan. Ah, tapi bukan itu masalahnya—"

"Ketakutan? Kenapa begitu?"

"Yah, Indonesia 'kan tahu bahwa dia tidak mungkin terus-menerus berhubungan dengan Spain kalau dia sudah menikah. Mungkin pada akhirnya dia sadar bahwa tindakannya itu salah, atau dia sudah bosan dengan Spain. Intinya Indonesia ingin mereka putus, tapi Spain rupanya masih mengejar-ngejar dia," jelas Malaysia sembari merenung kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Entah apa saja yang dia lakukan, pokoknya Indonesia jadi _paranoid_ dan akhirnya minta bantuan padaku untuk memberinya tempat berlindung."

"Apa dia memberitahumu sudah sejak kapan dia menghindar dari Spain sampai dia mencarimu?" tanya America yang menjadi sangat tertarik dengan urusan rumah tangga kakak dari Malaysia itu. Mungkin dia sudah tertarik bahkan sejak mengetahui bahwa Bhinneka adalah anak kandung Indonesia.

Malaysia berpikir selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab. Peristiwa itu terjadi sudah lama sekali dan agak sulit mengorek setiap informasi yang berkaitan dengannya.

"Kalau tidak salah… dia bilang sudah sekitar enam minggu dia berpindah-pindah hotel terus, supaya Spain tidak bisa mencarinya di rumah," kata Malaysia lambat-lambat. Mengingat sesuatu itu terkadang susah; karena semakin coba diingat, memori itu justru akan semakin memudar. "Tapi pada akhirnya mungkin Spain berhasil juga melacak dirinya, karena itu dia mencariku sebagai bantuan terakhir."

"Enam minggu? Dan kapan Netherlands pulang dan tinggal menetap di sini?"

"Seminggu setelah Indonesia kabur dari tempatku."

"Kok aneh," kedua mata biru America memicing mendengar cerita yang dirasanya janggal itu. "Kalau Netherlands baru sadar bahwa Bhinneka itu bukan anaknya, mestinya Indonesia hamil tidak lama berselang setelah Netherlands datang. Sementara sudah hampir dua bulan dia tidak berhubungan dengan Spain. Jangan-jangan kau pelakunya?"

"Aku? Enak saja!" seru Malaysia dengan muka merah. "Aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya!"

"Yang kudengar lain."

"Lain apanya?"

"Perawat itu baru memanggilku setelah Indonesia memukulmu. Dia mendengar pertengkaran kalian cukup lama dan tentu saja, dia ingat semua kata-kata yang kau ucapkan."

"Inilah sebabnya kenapa perempuan itu menyebalkan," gerutu Malaysia sebal. "Tukang gosip, tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti kalau sudah membicarakan orang lain. Buang-buang waktu dan tidak berguna."

"Tahu tidak, kurasa sebenarnya perempuan banyak bicara hanya untuk membuat para lelaki jengkel," kata America menanggapi pernyataan sengit Malaysia, tanpa menyadari bahwa bahasan mereka mulai melenceng dari jalur. "Soalnya kadang mereka bisa saja diam kalau mereka mau. Jadi kecerewetan mereka itu pasti disengaja."

"Masa bodoh. Aku benci perempuan."

"Dasar homo."

"Kau tidak?"

"Kita kembali ke topik," ujar sang dokter tanpa menanggapi tuduhan pemuda melayu itu. "Pernyataanmu bahwa kau tidak pernah menyentuh Indonesia itu bertentangan dengan apa yang kau katakan padanya di koridor rumah sakit waktu lalu."

"Oke, mungkin aku memang menyentuhnya sedikit," kata Malaysia sembari mengabaikan ujung telinganya yang kembali memerah. "Tapi aku tidak sampai melakukan hal yang terlalu jauh. Aku cuma menciumnya dan mendadak dia sadar dengan apa yang kami lakukan, lalu pada akhirnya dia juga segera menyingkir dari rumahku."

"Kasihan sekali kakakmu itu," kata America penuh simpati, tapi Malaysia tidak suka dengan ekspresi polos yang ditampilkannya itu. "Keluar dari kandang singa, masuk ke kandang buaya."

Rona merah Malaysia menjalar dari ujung telinga ke lehernya. "Bukan salahku, oke? Sejak dulu aku memang cinta Indonesia, lalu dia datang padaku, memohon-mohon bantuanku dengan wajah putus asa, dia seolah kelihatan tidak berdaya. Memangnya aku bisa menahan godaan yang seperti itu?"

America tertawa melihat Malaysia yang mendelik pada dirinya dengan jengkel. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahan. Dia mencarimu untuk berlindung dari Spain, tapi kau malah berusaha mencumbunya. Terang saja dia kabur."

"Brengsek."

"Kau perlu lebih bijaksana."

"Aku tak mau dinasehati olehmu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan tanya-tanya saja," ujar America sambil beringsut sedikit untuk membetulkan posisi duduknya supaya lebih nyaman. "Menurutmu sendiri, tidak aneh kalau misalnya Indonesia tiba-tiba hamil padahal sudah cukup lama juga dia tidak berhubungan dengan Spain?"

"Ada saja yang seperti itu, 'kan? Kau dokternya, mestinya kau juga sudah cukup banyak melihat pengalaman orang untuk tahu bahwa itu sama sekali tidak mustahil," kata Malaysia. "Ditambah lagi, kehamilan Indonesia sendiri sebenarnya sudah sangat tidak biasa kalau kau tanya aku."

"Memang," gumam America sambil berpikir. "Indonesia bukan seorang perempuan yang operasi kelamin, atau laki-laki yang memang dilahirkan dengan tambahan alat reproduksi wanita. Tidak, dia seratus persen normal dan itu yang membuatku tidak habis pikir."

"Yang namanya keajaiban 'kan tidak bisa ditelaah menggunakan logika atau ilmu pengetahuan."

"Daripada keajaiban… mungkin akan lebih tepat kalau disebut musibah?"

"Hei! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyebut Bhinneka sebagai musibah!"

"Kau sayang padanya, ya," kata America tersenyum melihat ternyata Malaysia punya sisi lain untuk ditunjukkan selain sikap ketus dan bicaranya yang nyinyir itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia anak Indonesia, mana mungkin aku tidak sayang padanya." Malaysia menggerutu, tapi America bisa menangkap nada sayang terdengar dari suaranya. Hal itu membuatnya tersenyum makin lebar.

"Aku baru tahu kau bisa manis juga," komentarnya nyengir dan buru-buru melanjutkan sebelum Malaysia protes terhadap kata-katanya. "Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa kehamilan Indonesia sendiri adalah sesuatu yang aneh, apa menurutmu tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari hal itu? Maksudku, dia dan Spain sudah berhubungan lama, tiga tahun lebih kalau menurut ceritamu. Kalau begitu kenapa Indonesia baru hamil di akhir hubungan mereka? Kebetulan sekali hampir bersamaan dengan kedatangan Netherlands juga."

Malaysia termenung memikirkan perkataan America tersebut. Selama ini dia tidak pernah mencoba mengolah kembali fakta tentang keajaiban yang dialami Indonesia, sehingga beberapa hal yang sedikit tidak cocok baru disadarinya sekarang.

"Itu memang agak aneh," gumam Malaysia setelah beberapa saat hanya diam. "Dan dia juga sama sekali tidak hamil lagi setelah Netherlands pulang, bahkan setelah tujuh belas tahun berlalu. Apa yang menyebabkan Spain membuat Indonesia jadi begitu tapi justru saat mereka akan berpisah?"

"Apakah Spain tahu kalau yang dikandung Indonesia saat itu adalah anaknya?" tanya America ingin tahu.

"Kelihatannya tidak," ujar Malaysia. "Setelah Netherlands pulang, mereka pindah rumah. Selain itu Netherlands menjalin kerjasama dengan Iberia Company baru sekitar sejak setahun yang lalu. Aku akan heran sekali kalau Spain sampai tahu."

"Apa sampai sekarang dia masih tidak tahu apa-apa?"

"Kalau sekarang aku tidak tahu," kata Malaysia kemudian mendengus pendek. "Bisa iya, bisa juga tidak. Meskipun perusahaan mereka bekerja sama, aku ragu bahwa informasi personal macam itu bisa tersebar. Netherlands juga tidak akan memberitahunya secara pribadi. Gila apa?"

"Mereka bermusuhan, ya?" Melihat anggukan dari Malaysia, America melanjutkan. "Apa yang kira-kira akan dilakukan Netherlands kalau sampai dia tahu bahwa selingkuhan Indonesia ternyata Spain?"

"Entah. Bukan urusanku dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kepala tulip itu."

"Kau selalu memanggilnya kepala tulip padahal aku tidak melihat kemiripan antara kepala Netherlands dengan bunga tulip sama sekali."

"Sekarang rambutnya turun begitu, makanya tidak mirip. Dulu rambutnya jabrik seperti bunga tulip."

"Menurutku bunga tulip tidak bisa diasosiasikan dengan kata 'jabrik'. Kau perlu memperbaiki kosa-katamu."

"Kau ini menyusahkan sekali, ya? Kalau kau terus-terusan membuatku kesal, aku tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi," sungut Malaysia seraya bersidekap, bibir bawahnya dimonyongkan membentuk sebuah rengut sebal. "Dan aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau ingin sekali tahu tentang selingkuhan Indonesia. Kau tidak akan mengatakannya pada Netherlands, 'kan?"

America terdiam, mempertimbangkan jawabannya sejenak. "Tidak, kurasa tak akan kukatakan padanya," ujarnya mengingat bagaimana pria Belanda itu berkata akan segera menceraikan Indonesia begitu dia mengetahui siapa ayah kandung Bhinneka. "Aku akan menyimpan informasi ini untuk diriku sendiri. Sebagian karena aku penasaran siapa sebenarnya ayah kandung gadis itu, sebagian lagi karena aku merasa penasaran laki-laki macam apa yang bisa membuat Indonesia berselingkuh dari suaminya. Kau tahu orang seperti apa Spain ini?"

"Rambut coklat, mata hijau, kulit kecoklatan," kata Malaysia sembari menerawang. "Aku tidak cukup mengenalnya untuk memberitahumu seperti apa gambaran mengenai sifatnya. Tapi kalau melihat bagaimana miripnya dia dengan Portugal, bisa saja dia menggunakan itu untuk merayu Indonesia."

"Siapa Portugal?"

"Pacar Indonesia waktu dia dijodohkan dengan Netherlands."

"Lho? Jadi mereka dulu dijodohkan?" kata America yang baru mengetahui fakta di balik pernikahan kedua pria itu. "Yah, kemungkinan terjadinya perselingkuhan memang besar kalau begitu. Tapi… hei, apa mungkin setelah lari dari Spain, Indonesia menjalin hubungan dengan Portugal? Dia mantan kekasihnya, 'kan?"

Malaysia termenung sejenak untuk memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut, tetapi kemudian dia menggeleng keras. "Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Indonesia pernah cerita sedikit tentang bagaimana Portugal dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka sudah berakhir waktu Indonesia menikah. Dan lagi dia pergi berlayar ke Afrika Selatan selama tiga tahun dan baru kembali hampir bersamaan dengan pulangnya Netherlands. Mustahil dalam waktu sesingkat itu Indonesia tahu tentang keberadaan Portugal dan menjalin hubungan dengannya."

America bergumam pelan mendengar perkataan kawannya itu. "Aku mengerti," ujarnya seraya mengangguk kecil.

"Dan lagi mata Portugal itu coklat seperti Romano. Kukira jelas sekali bahwa pria yang kita cari pasti punya mata berwarna hijau, atau keturunan dari keluarga yang memiliki warna mata seperti itu."

"Benar. Hereditas tidak selalu diturunkan langsung, bisa saja melewati satu generasi. Tapi untuk mata aku cenderung berpendapat bahwa itu diperoleh Bhinneka langsung dari ayahnya. Soalnya mata kelabu Indonesia itu lebih dominan. Kalau melewati satu generasi, pasti warna hijaunya tidak akan nampak. Dan… hei, rambutmu coklat."

"Terus kenapa? Keturunan dari keluarga ibuku semuanya begitu."

"Rambut Bhinneka juga coklat."

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK ADA SANGKUT PAUTNYA DENGAN ITU!"

"Tenang, tenang. Aku hanya bercanda," kata America tertawa. "Meskipun kau punya rambut yang sesuai, tapi matamu tidak cocok."

"Kalau begitu memang Spain…" gumam Malaysia sebelum dia membuat ekspresi wajah mengerut tak senang. "Entah kenapa aku tidak senang mendengarnya."

America mengangkat alis. "Kenapa begitu?"

Malaysia mengendikkan bahu, tapi lawan bicaranya tahu bahwa kenyataan tentang keponakannya adalah anak kandung Spain sama sekali tidak menyenangkannya. "Aku hanya merasa muak," ujarnya kemudian berdiri. "Aku mau menjenguk Bhinneka. Besok dia pulang, 'kan? Kurasa aku tidak akan banyak melihatnya lagi kalau dia sudah kembali ke rumahnya."

"Kenapa tidak?"

America tak bisa tidak tersenyum melihat pandang jengkel yang dilontarkan Malaysia kepadanya. "Kau tahu kenapa," rutuknya kesal. "Aku tidak akan menginjak rumah itu selama Netherlands masih berpikir…"

Kalimat Malaysia berhenti bersamaan dengan langkahnya, membuat America ikut berhenti berjalan kemudian menoleh ke belakang. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Ekspresi Malaysia terlihat seperti seorang anak yang mendapat nilai bagus dalam ujian, namun tidak yakin apakah itu sungguh kenyataan atau hanya mimpi. "Waktu Indonesia kabur dari tempatku, aku segera menyusul ke rumahnya untuk minta maaf. Tapi ternyata dia tidak ada di sana."

"Dan?"

"Dia baru ada di sana ketika Netherlands pulang. Aku mengetahuinya saat mencoba menelepon untuk mengecek bagaimana keadaannya."

"Um… baik. Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Netherlands baru pulang setelah seminggu sejak Indonesia meninggalkan rumahku," kata Malaysia sambil menatap America dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dia mengerti. "Kalau dia tidak di rumah, dia ada dimana selama seminggu itu?"

"Hotel, dimana lagi?" ujar America yang menjadi agak bingung. "Bukannya kau bilang Indonesia berpindah-pindah hotel terus selama enam minggu sebelumnya untuk menghindari Spain? Tidak mungkin dalam waktu seminggu itu dia berada di rumah Spain setelah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari sebulan untuk menghindar darinya, 'kan?"

"Yah, kelihatannya memang begitu."

"Memangnya menurutmu itu ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan mengapa Indonesia baru hamil menjelang kepulangan Netherlands?"

"Aku tidak tahu…" desah Malaysia yang kelihatannya sangat tidak puas dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri. "Tapi entah kenapa aku selalu merasa soal ini penting."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hari itu kembali dilalui Netherlands dengan banyak pikiran menghantui kepalanya. Kemarin dia pulang, mendapat sambutan hangat dari Indonesia serta kabar gembira bahwa Bhinneka akan segera pulang, namun sangat sulit baginya untuk ikut merasa senang. Kenyataan bahwa Portugal ternyata adalah kekasih Indonesia sebelum menikah dengan dirinya sama sekali tidak membantu penyelidikannya terhadap siapa ayah kandung Bhinneka. Semula dia mengira sudah mendapatkan sedikit titik terang, tapi sekarang dia harus mulai dari nol lagi.

Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Pintu elevator terbuka dan Netherlands berjalan keluar diiringi dengan helaan napas samar. Bahkan makan siangnya hari ini hanya tersentuh sedikit saja, nafsu makannya menghilang kalau ingat bahwa kini ia sama sekali tak punya petunjuk mengenai siapa laki-laki yang punya andil di ambang kehancuran rumah-tangganya. Dan apa yang sekiranya akan dia ceritakan pada orang tua serta mertuanya? Netherlands memang sakit hati, tapi dia masih memikirkan perasaan Indonesia kalau sampai orang tua serta mertuanya tahu tentang aib yang dia perbuat.

Oh, betapa ironisnya dunia yang harus dijalaninya.

Netherlands berpapasan dengan Finland di belokan koridor yang menuju kantornya, mengangguk dan bergumam tak jelas untuk membalas sapaannya. Dia berjalan terus, berlalu begitu saja tanpa memperhatikan apa yang berusaha dikatakan oleh sekretarisnya itu. Sungguh, jika Netherlands tahu apa yang akan dia katakan, maka dirinya tidak akan mengabaikan Finland seperti itu.

Begitu membuka pintu kantornya, Netherlands disambut dengan pemandangan yang sangat mengganggu. Segalanya memang masih teratur seperti biasanya, hanya saja ada sebuah tambahan tak mengenakkan yang ada di atas sofanya di sudut ruangan. Kedua alis Netherlands mengerut tak suka.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Spain?"

Tambahan tak mengenakkan itu—Spain—tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri untuk menyalami Netherlands. Pria Belanda itu menyambut uluran tangan si pemuda Mediterania dengan setengah hati, berpikir bahwa jika mereka tidak sedang daam kerja sama bisnis yang saling menguntungkan, dia tak akan sudi berjabatan tangan dengan pemuda yang sejak dulu tak pernah disukainya itu.

"Ah, aku sedang lewat di sekitar sini dan memutuskan untuk mampir, sekedar bertukar kabar. Sekretarismu merasa kasihan jika aku sampai tak bertemu denganmu, karena itu dia mempersilakan aku untuk menunggu di sini."

Netherlands mendengus. Yang terjadi pasti adalah kebalikan total dari apa yang dikatakan Spain. Dia bisa membayangkan bahwa Finland pasti berusaha keras untuk melarang Spain masuk ke kantornya tanpa ijin, tapi si brengsek itu tahu bagaimana memanfaatkan posisinya sehingga pria Skandinavia itu tak akan bisa berbuat banyak ketika Spain mempersilakan dirinya sendiri.

Netherlands berjalan lurus, mengitari meja kerjanya sebelum duduk di kursi. Dia tidak mempersilakan Spain untuk duduk kembali, lagipula pria itu pasti tahu diri kalau kehadirannya sama sekali tidak ia harapkan. Benar saja, begitu Netherlands duduk, Spain segera berjalan ke kulkas mini di sudut ruangan, mengambil sekaleng bir, kemudian membawanya kembali duduk di sofa. Netherlands merasa alis kanannya mulai berkedut jengkel.

"Katakan apa maumu kemari," ujarnya ketika melihat Spain hanya diam menyesap birnya perlahan. Semakin cepat urusan ini selesai, semakin cepat Spain keluar dari kantornya, semakin baik untuk Netherlands.

Spain tidak langsung menjawab, dia masih menyesap birnya dengan penuh nikmat seolah tempat itu adalah kantor_nya_, bukan Netherlands. Namun sebelum pria berambut pirang itu bisa memuntahkan kekesalannya lagi, Spain akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Aku datang untuk membicarakan bisnis," ujarnya dengan senyum sopan, tetapi Netherlands tahu bahwa pria itu tidak datang dengan niat untuk beramah-tamah dengannya.

"Kalau soal bisnis, kita sudah membicarakannya dua hari yang lalu," tukas Netherlands. "Perubahan-perubahan yang menyusul bisa kita bicarakan lewat telepon, tak perlu langsung mendatangiku kemari kecuali ada sesuatu yang besar akan berpengaruh pada kesepakatan yang sudah dibuat. Atau memang itu tujuanmu kemari?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Bisnis yang kubicarakan tidak ada hubungannya dengan kesepakatan yang sudah kita tandatangani bersama kemarin lusa," kata Spain sembari melambaikan tangan untuk memberikan penekanan. "Ini sama sekali lain, meskipun kukira kau bukannya tidak pernah mendengarnya sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu apa?" tanya Netherlands pelan, matanya menyipit memandang ke arah Spain penuh curiga. Dia punya perasaan bahwa apapun yang dikatakan Spain sepertinya tidak akan menyenangkan untuknya.

Spain tak segera menjawab untuk meminum birnya, sengaja memberi jeda untuk membuat kesan lebih dramatis. Ketika dia melihat Netherlands seperti hendak kehilangan kesabaran sekali lagi, dia berkata dengan cepat dan lugas.

"Soal keluargamu."

Perkataan ketus yang sudah setengah terbentuk di tenggorokannya mendadak hilang oleh keterkejutan mendengar ucapan Spain tersebut. Gigi-gigi otaknya langsung bekerja cepat, berputar untuk mengingat kembali kilasan-kilasan kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Tahu apa Spain soal keluarganya? Bukankah Portugal sudah mengatakan bahwa Indonesia tidak pernah terlibat hubungan asmara dengan Spain? Apa yang sebenarnya dia bicarakan? Dia serius atau membual saja?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tidak segera terlontar karena Netherlands masih mencoba untuk mencari informasi dengan lebih jelas. "Kukira tadi kau ingin membicarakan bisnis."

"Oh, memang benar," kata Spain mengangguk-angguk antusias, membuat kecurigaan Netherlands semakin meningkat. "Aku ingin membicarakan soal bisnis. Hanya saja, bisnis yang kumaksud ini menyangkut keluargamu. Atau kalau kau ingin aku lebih jelas lagi, bisnis ini menyangkut Indonesia dan juga Bhinneka."

Perasaan Netherlands memang benar. Dia sangat tidak senang dengan apa yang menjadi alasan bagi Spain untuk mengunjunginya itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," ujarnya dingin sementara otaknya kembali sibuk melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan yang semuanya hanya merupakan variasi dari 'ada hubungan apa antara Spain dengan Indonesia dan Bhinneka'.

"Nah, tentunya kau tahu dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan bisnis. Dua orang membuat kesepakatan yang saling menguntungkan satu sama lain. Sesungguhnya aku sangat berhak dengan apa yang kurasa memang sepenuhnya milikku, tapi aku berbaik hati dengan memberimu beberapa pilihan. Karena itu kunamakan ini bisnis."

"Tidak usah berputar-putar, katakan dengan jelas apa maumu."

Spain tersenyum, dan sesuatu dalam senyum itu membuat Netherlands berusaha keras menahan diri agar tidak mendengus jijik. Namun apa yang dirasakannya sebagai rasa muak telah bertransformasi menjadi rasa terkejut dan tidak percaya mendengar apa yang disampaikan oleh Spain.

"Aku meminta agar kau menyerahkan Bhinneka, karena aku adalah ayahnya yang sah."

Bila ada istilah bagai petir yang menyambar di siang hari, baru kali itu Netherlands benar-benar tahu seperti apa rasanya. Dirinya begitu terkejut sampai tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dirinya berusaha menguasai situasi dengan tidak langsung menyerah kepada rasa marah yang tiba-tiba saja menggelegak dalam dirinya. Dia harus tetap tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Spain," ujar Netherlands dengan nada tak acuh. "Mungkin kau perlu memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit."

"Oh, aku tidak berhalusinasi, kalau itu maksudmu," kata Spain tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura atau menutup-nutupi kenyataan soal apa yang terjadi di keluargamu. Aku sudah tahu. Bhinneka bukanlah anak kandungmu, Netherlands. Kau tidak perlu segan mengakuinya sekarang."

Topeng tenang Netherlands retak mendengar hal itu. "Romano atau Belgium?" tanyanya tajam.

Senyum di wajah Spain benar-benar memuakkan, membuat Netherlands berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak mengambil asbak dan melemparkannya. "Ironisnya… Belgium."

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak pernah membiarkannya bergaul dengan orang brengsek sepertimu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hal seperti itu bisa menular," geram Netherlands sembari memijit pelipisnya. "Meskipun hal itu benar, sama sekali tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk datang menemuiku kemudian mengaku-ngaku sebagai ayah kandung Bhinneka."

"Aku datang kemari bukan tanpa alasan," kata Spain. Sesuatu dalam nadanya berbicara membuat Netherlands mendongak untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. "Orang tidak akan membuat pernyataan kalau tidak punya bukti. Kau boleh tanya Indonesia mengenai hal ini."

Ini semua tidak masuk akal, pikir Netherlands geram. Pertama, Portugal mengklaim bahwa dirinya adalah kekasih Indonesia saat mereka dijodohkan, tapi kemudian dengan jelas menolak tuduhan bahwa dirinya berselingkuh dengan Indonesia. Kedua, dia juga meyakinkan Netherlands bahwa Spain tidak memiliki hubungan romantis dengan Indonesia. Tapi kenapa sekarang Spain dengan yakin sekali mengatakan bahwa dia… bahwa dia…

Netherlands tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat seluruh isi perutnya seperti hendak ditekan keluar. Gelegak amarah bercampur dengan rasa jijik dalam dirinya membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa selama beberapa saat.

"Walaupun itu benar…" ujar Netherlands ketika dirinya sudah berhasil menguasai pita suaranya kembali, "…kau tidak mungkin senaif itu dengan berpikir bahwa aku akan menyerahkan Bhinneka hanya karena dia bukan anak kandungku, hanya karena kau memintanya."

"Aku sudah berpikir bahwa kau akan mengatakan itu, karena itu aku akan memberimu penawaran lain," kata Spain. "Tak masalah kalau kau tidak mau menyerahkan Bhinneka, tapi sebagai gantinya kuminta kau untuk meninggalkan Indonesia."

Jika mungkin, rasa marah dalam diri Netherlands berlipat puluhan kali mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku akan melakukan itu?" Suara Netherlands gemetar menahan amarah yang rasanya semakin lama jadi semakin sulit untuk dia kendalikan. "Kau tidak punya hak apa-apa atas keluargaku dan kau bisa bersujud memohon, tapi aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan mereka berdua."

"Oh, tapi aku punya hak atas Bhinneka karena dia anak kandungku," kata Spain kini meninggalkan sikap main-mainnya dan menatap Netherlands dengan lebih serius. "Aku bisa membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan untuk menuntut hak asuh atas Bhinneka. Aku memberimu penawaran supaya kita bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan damai tanpa ribut-ribut."

"Silakan saja kalau kau mau melakukannya," kata Netherlands sambil berdiri. "Aku akan berkata bahwa juri lebih bersimpati pada seorang ayah yang ikut membesarkannya dari lahir hingga sekarang, menyayanginya, peduli pada kebaikannya, daripada seorang ayah yang walaupun memberikan darahnya, tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki pada kehidupan anaknya. Sekarang keluar dari kantorku, aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi. Selamat siang."

Untuk beberapa saat tak ada yang bicara. Netherlands menatap Spain dengan garang, amarah dan kebencian terlihat nyata di mata elangnya, sementara Spain hanya memandang pria Belanda itu dengan sorot mata kosong, tak mudah diartikan. Pada akhirnya pria Mediterania itu berdiri, berbicara dengan nada yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau memilih untuk melakukan hal ini, menolak tawaran yang sudah dengan murah hati kuberikan padamu," kata Spain, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua bola mata emas milik Netherlands. "Apa sulitnya bagimu untuk meninggalkan Indonesia? Sudah jelas dia tidak setia padamu. Dan lagi kau tidak akan pernah tahu apakah Indonesia sendiri berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu atau—"

"Indonesia tidak ingin meninggalkanku," tukas Netherlands, tidak menunggu sampai Spain menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Menjalin hubungan denganmu adalah kesalahan besar yang telah dia perbuat, dan aku percaya bahwa Indonesia tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengulang kesalahan yang sama sekarang."

"Kau begitu yakin bahwa Indonesia tidak akan meninggalkanmu, huh?"

"Aku percaya bahwa Indonesia tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengulang kesalahan yang sama sekarang."

"Baiklah," Spain menghembuskan napas pendek, bibirnya kembali terentang membentuk sebuah senyum ketika dia bicara. "Aku menghormati keteguhan hatimu untuk tidak menyerahkan Bhinneka maupun Indonesia padaku. Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini, Netherlands. Lihat saja, aku akan berhasil menggunakan cara yang lain. Selamat siang."

Begitu pintu kantornya tertutup, Netherlands meraih asbak di mejanya dan melemparkannya sekuat tenaga ke arah dimana punggung Spain baru saja menghilang, melampiaskan amarah yang sedari tadi ia tahan dalam dadanya. Bentukan kristal gelas itu beradu dengan permukaan kayu yang keras, persebaran energi dari momentum yang tercipta membuat asbak itu pecah berhamburan ke lantai. Netherlands merasa napasnya terengah, seolah dia baru saja berlari sejauh sepuluh mil tanpa berhenti. Pria itu menghenyakkan tubuhnya di kursi, kedua tangan menekap wajah disertai dengan erang frustasi yang teredam.

"Ya, Tuhan…"

Netherlands menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengurai benang pikirannya yang kusut agar dia bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Dia perlu menenangkan diri, dia tidak ingin membuat keputusan yang gegabah karena dikendalikan oleh rasa marah dan sakit hati. Dia menyayangi Bhinneka dan Indonesia, dia tidak ingin kehilangan mereka berdua.

Hanya kedua orang itu yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Indonesia terbangun dengan kaget ketika mendengar suara benturan keras. Dia berjingkat bangun dari posisinya bersandar di sofa—rupanya dia tertidur ketika menonton televisi—kemudian segera berjalan ke pintu depan tempat suara keras itu sepertinya berasal. Dia menuju teras dan betapa terkejutnya Indonesia melihat mobil Netherlands menabrak sudut dinding garasi. Dia segera berlari menghampiri bersamaan dengan pintu di sisi kursi pengemudi terbuka dan Netherlands bergerak keluar.

"Netherlands! Netherlands! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suaminya itu terlihat melamun, selama beberapa saat dia seperti tidak menyadari bahwa Indonesia ada di sana dan mengajukan pertanyaan. Kemudian perlahan-lahan matanya mulai fokus, dia menatap ke arah Indonesia yang masih memandangnya dengan khawatir. Namun yang berikutnya sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran Indonesia ketika Netherlands mengangkat tangan, kemudian dengan keras mengayunkannya ke wajah Indonesia. Telapak tangan itu mengenai pipinya dengan telak, kekuatannya membuat Indonesia jatuh tersungkur di jalan setapak berkerikil yang menuju teras rumahnya. Terbelalak, Indonesia memegang pipinya yang mulai berdenyut nyeri dan menatap Netherlands dengan pandangan bingung bercampur takut.

"A—apa…"

Untuk sesaat Netherlands memandangnya seolah bertekad untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun kemudian kata-katanya berhamburan tanpa sempat ditahan lagi.

"Spain! Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau menghianatiku hanya demi orang seperti itu!" seru Netherlands keras. "Kenapa harus Spain? Kenapa harus dia? Apa yang ada padanya dan tidak ada padaku? Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau melakukannya dengan Portugal, tapi saat ini aku sama sekali tidak mengerti! Kenapa Spain? Kenapa?"

Indonesia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mungkin karena sengatan rasa ngilu di rahangnya, mungkin karena luka yang nampak begitu jelas di mata Netherlands. Atau mungkin juga karena dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Netherlands akan mengetahui rahasianya tentang Portugal, tentang Spain…

Tentang semuanya.

"Aku… kenapa…" Indonesia merasa otaknya tak bisa bekerja dengan benar dan membuat kata-katanya keluar dengan terpatah-patah. "Bagaimana bisa…"

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui semuanya?" kata Netherlands menyambung kalimat terputus Indonesia. "Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku sudah berkata padamu bahwa aku akan mencari tahu tentang siapa sebenarnya ayah kandung Bhinneka dan tentu saja aku akan melakukannya. Dan aku sudah melakukannya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa orangnya adalah Spain! Aku memang curiga dia tahu sesuatu tentang masa lalumu sejak Belgium berkata bahwa kau mengenalnya, tapi Portugal berkata bahwa kalian tidak pernah menjalin hubungan yang romantis. Betapa kelirunya dia! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Spain bisa berhubungan denganmu tanpa sepengetahuan kakaknya, dan aku tidak peduli akan hal itu. Yang kupedulikan adalah bagaimana mungkin kau menjalin hubungan dengan Spain jika kekasihmu saat kau dijodohkan denganku adalah Portugal! Apa yang terjadi, Indonesia? Katakan kenapa kau melakukan semua ini!"

Netherlands sedikit terengah setelah menumpahkan sebagian besar perasaan yang bergumul dalam dirinya sejak beberapa waktu terakhir. Tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung dan dirinya melangkah mundur, menyandarkan diri pada mobil yang masih ada di belakangnya. Seluruh energinya mendadak seperti terkuras kalau mengingat lagi apa yang sudah ia lalui selama beberapa hari belakangan. Tiba-tiba saja Netherlands sadar bahwa dirinya merasa lelah.

"Kenapa…"

Indonesia menunduk, tak berani menatap mata suaminya ketika mendengar bisikan pedih Netherlands. Sakit di pipinya bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang harus dirasakan Netherlands saat ini, dan parahnya Indonesia tahu bahwa apapun yang akan dikatakannya, dia tidak akan membuat perasaan suaminya itu menjadi lebih baik. Jika mungkin, dia bisa membuatnya makin terluka. Seperti menabur garam pada kulit yang tersayat, dia akan membuat segalanya jadi lebih parah jika dia sampai membuka mulut.

Jadi Spain benar-benar melaksanakan perkataannya, pikir Indonesia muak. Kemarin Netherlands tidak berkata apa-apa soal hasil pembicaraannya dengan Portugal, karena itu Indonesia beranggapan bahwa Netherlands tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dari penyelidikannya. Mungkin dia mengetahui bahwa kekasih Indonesia adalah Portugal, tapi pria itu pasti sudah meyakinkan Netherlands bahwa mereka tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi sejak perjodohan itu dimulai. Kalau dilihat dari perkataan Netherlands tadi, Portugal memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang hubungan Indonesia dengan Spain, karena dia memang tidak mengetahui sesuatu pun akan hal itu.

Ini semua kesalahan Indonesia. Bencana ini bisa terjadi karena Indonesia terlalu egois, dia hanya memikirkan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Kalau saja dia bisa menerima apa yang terjadi, melupakan cintanya pada Portugal yang memang harus berhenti sampai di sana dan berusaha menyayangi Netherlands, dia tidak akan merasa sedemikian tersiksa dalam kesendiriannya sehingga mencari kompensasi dari pria lain. Pria yang pada akhirnya justru membawa kehancuran dalam rumah tangga yang berusaha dibangunnya.

Perjodohan itu bukan kemauan Netherlands, tapi kini dia yang harus menanggung sakit karena Indonesia tidak bisa menjaga kepercayaan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Indonesia adalah manusia terburuk yang pernah hidup di dunia.

"A—apa… apa yang dikatakan Spain?" tanya Indonesia perlahan setelah beberapa saat dirinya hanya terdiam merenung. "Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

Netherlands sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Indonesia, dia mengerenyit memandang ke arah pria yang masih bersimpuh tak jauh darinya itu. Rasa bingungnya kemudian berganti menjadi amarah ketika menyadari bahwa Indonesia sama sekali tidak menyangkal apa yang tadi dikatakannya.

"Jadi itu benar?" geram Netherlands mengabaikan pertanyaan Indonesia. "Jadi kau memang berselingkuh dengan Spain?"

"Netherlands… itu…"

"Jawab aku, Indonesia!"

"Tapi aku…"

"KATAKAN YA ATAU TIDAK!"

"Aku minta maaf!" seru Indonesia nyaris tersedak oleh tangis yang menggumpal dalam dadanya. Kepalanya ditundukkan semakin dalam, rasa malu dan sesal membuatnya tidak mampu menunjukkan wajahnya kepada suaminya. "Aku memang busuk, aku manusia paling egois yang pernah kau kenal! Aku merusak kepercayaanmu, kepercayaan orangtuaku dan juga orangtuamu, hanya karena aku merasa kebahagiaanku telah dirampas dan aku berpikir aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya kembali. Aku tidak lebih baik dari Spain, aku memanfaatkan kehadirannya untuk memuaskan diriku yang merasa haus kasih sayang karena saat itu dia yang selalu ada di dekatku sementara kau pergi, dan aku seperti melihat bayangan Portugal pada dirinya. Aku tidak bisa lebih bodoh lagi dan aku benar-benar menyesalinya, Netherlands. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal…"

Tidak ada gunanya lagi menyangkal, semakin lama dia berbohong, segalanya akan makin buruk bagi Netherlands. Jika Spain memutuskan untuk menggunakan jalur pengadilan, yang bisa Indonesia lakukan hanyalah memohon kepada Netherlands agar dirinya tidak menyerahkan Bhinneka. Meskipun Spain mengaku sebagai ayah kandungnya, juri akan memilih Netherlands sebagai ayah yang lebih baik karena dia telah merawat Bhinneka sejak ia lahir hingga menginjak dewasa. Namun jika Netherlands tidak menginginkannya…

"Aku memang brengsek, rendahan, terkutuk, kau boleh menyebutku dengan apapun yang kau inginkan," ujar Indonesia perlahan, suaranya bergetar ketika sekuat tenaga dia menahan isak yang hendak menyeruak keluar. "Aku pantas menerimanya, Netherlands. Aku pantas untuk kau perlakukan lebih buruk dari ini. Tapi percayalah padaku, aku tidak pernah mencintai Spain! Sedikit pun tidak! Apa yang terjadi antara aku dan dia adalah sebuah kesalahan, aku sudah menyadarinya, meski aku terlambat menghentikannya. Kau boleh membenciku, Netherlands, tapi kumohon jangan biarkan Spain memiliki Bhinneka. Jangan. Aku memohon padamu, Netherlands. Aku mohon, aku mohon…"

Kali ini Indonesia tidak bisa membendung tangisnya lagi, air mata mengalir deras tak tertahankan. Indonesia menggigit bibir, meredam isakan yang hendak menerobos keluar dari mulutnya. Bahunya berguncang ketika dia menangis dalam diam, menumpahkan rasa sedih dan penyesalan yang dalam pada butiran air yang mengalir di pipinya. Dia sudah siap jika Netherlands ingin menceraikannya, tapi dia tidak sanggup mendengar jika Netherlands berkata dia tidak menginginkan Bhinneka.

Netherlands tertegun menatap Indonesia yang duduk bersimpuh di jalan setapak berkerikil, kedua tangannya terkepal, kepalanya tertunduk dan bahunya berguncang pelan sementara titik-titik air menetesi permukaan bebatuan di bawahnya. Awalnya dia menduga Indonesia akan menyangkal tuduhannya berselingkuh dengan Spain, namun ternyata pria itu justru mengakui semuanya. Netherlands tidak yakin apakah perasaannya menjadi lebih baik atau lebih buruk mendengar hal itu. Tapi dia tahu bahwa rasa marahnya akan semakin berlipat seandainya Indonesia bersikeras untuk tidak mengakuinya, semata-mata dengan alasan bahwa dia tidak ingin Netherlands menceraikannya.

Tapi Indonesia benar ketika dia sudah belajar untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahannya di masa lalu. Dia siap membuang kebahagiannya, dia siap menerima seandainya Netherlands tidak menginginkannya lagi, asalkan Bhinneka tetap bersama Netherlands. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan semudah itu memaafkan Indonesia, tapi dia juga sadar bahwa apa yang dikatakannya siang tadi tidak pernah berubah, bahkan setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Indonesia benar-benar menghianati kesetiaannya untuk orang macam Spain.

Dia tidak akan melepaskan Bhinneka maupun Indonesia.

Netherlands meninggalkan posisinya yang bersandar di mobil, kakinya melangkah untuk menghampiri Indonesia. Perlahan dirinya berlutut, kemudian kedua tangannya meraih tubuh Indonesia dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Netherlands membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Indonesia, perasaannya sakit ketika membayangkan bahwa Spain juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya, berharap dengan melakukan hal itu maka semua pikiran-pikiran buruknya akan pergi meninggalkannya meski hanya untuk sesaat.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa memaafkanmu, Indonesia," ujar Netherlands perlahan. Seumur hidup baru kali ini dia merasakan luka yang sedemikian perihnya, dan tidak ada sesuatu pun yang bisa mengobati sakit di hatinya itu.

Jemari Indonesia mencengkeram material jas di punggung Netherlands sementara air matanya kini membasahi setelan yang dikenakan suaminya. "Aku tahu… Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak bisa memaafkanku, tak peduli seperti apapun aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku benar-benar menyesal…"

"Tapi kurasa aku lebih bodoh darimu," kata Netherlands dengan senyum kecil, sebuah senyum pahit yang merupakan bentuk ironis dari kenyataan bahwa manusia memang bisa menjadi begitu bodoh. "Bahkan setelah kau menyakitiku seperti ini, aku masih tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Kau maupun Bhinneka. Ini adalah bukti bahwa manusia memang lemah. Aku ingin membencimu, Indonesia, membencimu atas semua yang kau lakukan. Tapi sepertinya aku masih belum cukup kuat untuk melakukan hal itu. Aku masih terlalu mencintaimu."

Indonesia tidak bisa menahan isakannya lagi, dia menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Netherlands. Kedua tangannya merangkul Netherlands semakin erat, seolah dirinya berpegang pada tali kehidupan yang akan putus, seolah dirinya akan mati jika Netherlands sampai melepaskannya.

"Jangan…" suaranya yang keluar tak lebih dari bisikan serak ketika tangisnya tak bisa berhenti. "Jangan mencintaiku seperti itu… Aku tidak pantas… Aku tidak layak kau perlakukan sebaik ini… Aku seharusnya lebih menderita darimu… Tolong jangan…"

"Yah, sudah terlambat untuk mengubah keputusanku sekarang," ujar Netherlands sembari mengusap punggung Indonesia dalam gerak pelan dan menenangkan. "Aku memang tidak akan menyerahkan Bhinneka kepada Spain, dan kurasa Bhinneka masih membutuhkanmu. Aku juga membutuhkanmu."

"Netherlands…"

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan kembali pada Spain, jadi menceraikanmu pun tidak ada gunanya. Ini yang terburuk dari semuanya, Indonesia. Kurasa apapun yang akan terjadi berikutnya tidak akan lebih buruk dari ini."

"Oh, Gusti!" seru Indonesia sementara tangisnya terus mengalir dalam luapan rasa terima kasih oleh kebaikan hati Netherlands. "Aku tidak tahu harus membalas kebaikanmu dengan apa. Kau begitu baik, Netherlands. Aku benar-benar bodoh telah menyia-nyiakanmu. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak berguna…"

"Mm—hmm. Kau perlu menambahkan egois, tidak punya perasaan dan juga pembohong di belakangnya."

"Andai aku bisa menemukan kata yang lebih buruk dari itu semua. Kau seharusnya menamparku lebih dari sekali."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal itu," Netherlands menarik dirinya untuk melihat bekas yang kini membiru di pipi Indonesia, jemarinya menyentuh sudut bibirnya tempat bercak merah dari kulit yang pecah. "Aku…"

"Jangan minta maaf," ujar Indonesia tegas. Tangisnya sudah berhenti dan air mata berkilauan di wajahnya, namun dia menatap Netherlands dengan pandangan tegas yang menunjukkan keteguhan hatinya. "Aku pantas mendapatkannya, seharusnya aku mendapatkan yang seratus kali lebih buruk dari ini. Ini hanya sebagian kecil dari hukuman yang harus kuterima karena sudah memperlakukanmu dengan sangat buruk. Kau tidak perlu merasa menyesal."

"Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa kau ingin aku menamparmu lagi?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, meskipun aku tidak yakin…"

"Kau benar. Aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya lagi," ujar Netherlands menghela napas, sebelah tangannya mengusap belakang lehernya perlahan. "Tadi itu kulakukan tanpa berpikir, tanganku seperti bergerak begitu saja."

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu," kata Indonesia menggelengkan kepala. "Sudah kubilang, aku memang layak menerimanya."

"Baiklah, hari sudah malam. Kita harus segera masuk ke rumah," kata Netherlands sambil bangkit berdiri, menarik Indonesia bersamanya. Dia berjalan menuju rumah, namun setelah beberapa langkah dirinya berhenti ketika menyadari bahwa Indonesia masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, menunduk menatap sepatunya. "Indonesia?"

Pria berambut hitam itu mendongak kemudian berjalan menghampirinya. Kedua lengannya yang ramping melingkar di pinggang Netherlands sementara kepalanya direbahkan ke dadanya yang bidang. Secara refleks Netherlands meletakkan tangan di punggung Indonesia, membalas gesturnya dengan pelukan hangat yang sama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Netherlands." Mau tak mau, Netherlands tersenyum juga mendengar ketulusan dari ucapan tersebut. "Apa yang tidak akan kulakukan untuk bisa menebus semua kesalahanku padamu."

"Yeah? Kalau begitu kau bisa melakukan dua hal," kata Netherlands sembari memegang dagu Indonesia supaya pria itu mendongak menatapnya. "Tetaplah di sini dan jangan berhenti mencintaiku."

Indonesia tersenyum lemah, dan kali ini Netherlands bisa melihat bahwa mata kelabu itu tak lagi kosong saat mengucap kata cinta padanya. "Ada lagi?"

"Akan kupikirkan lagi nanti. Untuk sekarang, cukup dua itu dulu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Netherlands. Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu."

Dia bisa mendengar dan merasakan ketulusan saat Indonesia mengatakannya. Netherlands mungkin tidak akan semudah itu memaafkan Indonesia, butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar baginya agar luka di hatinya bisa sembuh. Tapi dia bersedia memberikan kesempatan kedua kepada Indonesia untuk membuktikan kesungguhan kata-katanya, bahwa dia tidak mencintai pria manapun di dunia ini selain Netherlands.

Netherlands akan memastikan bahwa Spain tidak pernah berhasil merebut dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu darinya.

Tidak akan pernah.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

**TO BE CONTINUED**

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Review? Review? \(^0 ^\) **)) ((** (/^ 0^)/**


End file.
